El Centinela
by Eduardo Castro
Summary: Esta publicación es en honor a la verdad y la continuación de una serie de fics bastante largos ya publicados
1. Default Chapter

Guía de personajes de los anteriores fics  
  
Esta guía permitirá un poco entender el desarrollo de esta historia sin necesidad de leer las anteriores. Obviamente, los personajes se dividen en dos, los originales, que pertenecen a los autores de las series que se han incluido y los inventados para este fic. Incluyo a los originales principales de acuerdo al papel que desempeñaron en el fic o si no sería una lista muy larga. Los personajes viene de mundos diferentes, a excepción los de Sailor Moon y los de Ranma 1/2 que vienen del mismo (para desgracia de las sailor)  
  
PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LAS SERIES  
  
PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL (Akira Toriyama)  
  
Son Goku: Protagonista de Dragon Ball y uno de los principales de estas historias que no necesita mayor presentación. Su principal papel fue en "Fundamentos del Poder". Su presencia intangible tras su partida al final Dragon Ball GT es permanente en los demas fics donde ayuda a los protagonistas  
  
Vegeta: El tampoco necesita mayor presentación. Protagonista de "Los Fundamentos del Poder" y "Tan Solo un Angel", en este último fic alcanza por sus propios medios el nivel SSJ4 y vence a Tanatos pero a costa de su propia vida. Su recuerdo es latente en los demas fics desencadenando la saga de Bra y al final acude en ayuda de su hija en la batalla final de "Recuerdos e Ilusiones"  
  
Ro Kaioshin: El viejo Kaiosama demuestra en los fics que no es ningún improvisado y es el que mueve los hilos para evitar el regreso de los primordiales. Fue el quien protegió la esencia de Freya para asegurar su regreso en el momento adecuado. Muere al usar todo su poder para anular la inmortalidad de Garlick Jr pero su espíritu ayuda a las almas de los saiyajin a encontrar el camino a la luz  
  
Kiwishin: Personaje de Dragon Ball, quien recibe el legado de Ro Kaioshin y se encarga de dirigir los acontecimientos para obtener el mejor resultado. Protagonista de "La Busqueda y la Esperanza", ayuda en la victoria final. Se encargó de entrenar a Lisandro y a Mana y además ayudó a Hilda de Polaris a afrontar el Ragnarok cuando este llegara  
  
Pan: Protagonista de Tan Solo un Angel, La Busqueda y la Esperanza y Recuerdos e Ilusiones. Personaje de Dragon Ball y nieta de Goku heredera de las capacidades de su abuelo y en el transcurso de los fics desarrolla sus poderes y habilidades que le permiten alcanzar un nivel superior al SSJ3. Se enamora de Ranma de quien queda embarazada, pero lo pierde tras su batalla contra LRyeght y además Ranma pierde memoria de ella al regresar al pasado. Todo eso provoca un cuestionamiento de su vida que al final resuelve con la ayuda de sus seres queridos. Es la que practicamente define las batallas en todos los fics  
  
Gohan: Hijo de Goku y padre de Pan. Aparece en todos los fics y lucha ferozmente contra Broly y participa en la lucha contra Azatot. Desde la muerte de Vegeta, hasta el incremento de los poderes de Pan es junto con Uub el mas poderoso de los personajes  
  
Uub: Aparece mas en Recuerdos e Ilusiones donde participa en el torneo y luego lucha contra Azatot. Como se menciona arriba, es uno de los mas poderosos personajes. En los fics aumenta sus habilidades al desarrollar los poderes de Maijin Buu  
  
Bra: Protagonista indiscutible de Recuerdos e Ilusiones. Hija de Vegeta y princesa de los saiyajin, inicia su saga tras la muerte de su padre que la lleva al mundo de Slayers. Allí obtiene la diadema Adjahnti que le confiere poderes siquicos, entre otros y los Brazaletes del Caos que incrementan sus poderes, además de la magia que aprende de Rina. Gracias a ellos y sus poderes de SSJ2 la convierten despues de Pan en uno de los personajes mas poderosos al final del fic ya que combina la magia con el ki. Se fusiona con Pan para destruir a Azatot y puede formar el Spiritual Flash que es junto con la Genkidama las técnicas mas poderosas desarrolladas  
  
Kaiosama: El ayuda en el entrenamiento de los combatientes en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" y ayuda en "Recuerdos e Ilusiones". Queda a cargo del Universo de Dragon Ball tras la partida definitiva de Kiwishin  
  
Broly: El SSJ legendario y uno de los protagonistas de "Tan Solo un Angel". Tras su derrota a manos de Gohan, llega al mundo de evangelion traido por una secta para destruir a Adan pero este lo vence y la batalla provoca el segundo impacto donde Adan queda reducido a estado embrionario y de Broly solo quedan restos. SEELE recombina su ADN con el de Adan y forman a un super Broly que es revivido por Tanatos. Vence a todos sus rivales incluido al Eva 1 pero es destruido por Pan con la ayuda de Goku  
  
Boujack: El Kaiosama rebelde. Es invocado por Gillveig con la ayuda de los primordiales para que ayude en la batalla ya que tiene un poder superior al de un SSJ2. Dirige la lucha contra las sailor pero cae en la treta de Kiwishin y acepta el desafío de los saiyas. Es vencido por Goten y luego destruido por Akane y las sailor  
  
Cooler: Aparece en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" invocado por Gillveig para que su poder y el de Boujack la libere de su prisión y luego le otorga mas poder alcanzando un nivel similar al de SSJ2. Ataca a las sailor y tras una gran pelea, mata a Neptune y a Tuxedo lo mismo que a Ryoga. Finalmente Pan lo destruye con la ayuda de Sailor Moon  
  
Goten: Aunque aparece en todos los fics, es en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" donde desarrolla un papel determinante al alcanzar el nivel de SSJ2 y derrota a Boujack. Se fusiona con Trunks para formar a Gotenks y luchar contra LRyeght y Azatot al nivel de SSJ3. Se enamora de Sailor Uranus siendo increiblemente correspondido pero la pierde tras la batalla contra Boujack y cuando Uranus regresa a la vida en su pasado ya no lo recuerda. Finalmente se enamora de Rei Ayanami, lo que desarrolla una pugna con Bra. Al final de "Recuerdos e Ilusiones" el muere pero regresa a la vida en su pasado, comprometiéndose formalmente con Rei  
  
Trunks: Alcanza el nivel de SSJ2 en "Tan Solo un Angel" luchando contra Atlas pero es aparentemente muerto por Tanatos y regresa a la vida por el sacrificio de su padre. Se fusiona con Goten para luchar en los siguientes fics. Se convierte en el nuevo principe de los saiyajin tras la muerte de Vegeta. Se enamora de Sailor Saturn pero ella tambien lo olvida tras la batalla contra LRyeght. Es el personaje que mas recuerdan las sailor ya que lo confunden constantemente con Mirai Trunks  
  
Mister Buu: Solo es mencionado en los fics, aunque aparece brevemente para orientar a Uub de como luchar contra los demonios de Garlick Jr ya que ya estaba unido a el y también para decirle que ayude a Mister Satan en el torneo. La forma de Maijin Buu aparece siendo usada por Pharaon Garv para luchar contra los saiyas. Es mencionado constantemente ya que al igual que Maryu Garv hubiese sido usado como forma física de los primordiales antes de la llegada de Hildegard ya que fue creado por Bibidi por inspiración de ellos para ese fin. Al tanto de eso, los Kaiosamas se hacen absorber por Maijin Buu para cambiar su esencia maligna lo que lo hace imposible de que los primordiales se fusionen con el lo que forma al gordo Mister Buu. Capaz de romper el sello de los primordiales por su enorme poder, es referencia obligada de la historia de los saiyas  
  
Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball aparecen en los fics y desarrollan diferentes papeles  
  
PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA (Masami Kuramada)  
  
Seiya: El personaje principal de la serie, aparece en Fundamentos del Poder. En un principio tiene antipatía por Goku pero luego acaba apreciándolo. Es el quien atraviesa a Ares y luego a Medea con la flecha de sagitario y define la lucha contra Abadon. No aparece en los siguientes fics ya que muere despues de la batalla contra Hades, pero su recuerdo se mantiene aunque reencarna en el hijo de Ikki y Sheena, Lisandro  
  
Ikki: Aparece en todos los fics que toma esta serie, convirtiendose siempre en protagonista. Fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo pasaba con Saori y se unió a Vegeta y a Sheena en la búsqueda de la verdad. Desarrolló una simpatía especial por Vegeta ya que ambos eran muy parecidos. Se casa despúes con Sheena y tienen dos hijos, Aioros y Lisandro. En "Tan Solo un Angel" ya era el caballero dorado de Leo y combate el contra Tanatos junto con Vegeta. En el siguiente fic cumple un papel importante en la lucha en Asgard y luego combate contra los gigantes de hielo y acude al mundo de evangelion a luchar contra LRyeght  
  
Shiru: Protagonista en "Fundamentos del Poder", junto con Ikki es el que se da cuenta del cambio en Saori y secunda a Goku lo cual le hace enfrentarse a sus propios compañeros. Siempre muestra una personalidad seria y centrada. Se casa con Sunrei con quien tiene una hija llamada Jiné a quien entrena. Ya como caballero dorado de Libra se convierte en maestro de Lisandro y acude con el al mundo de DB y luego al de Evangelion donde libra una gran batalla contra los jinetes a quienes vence. En su intento de salvar a Lilith, usa el Dragon final contra Gram sacándolo de órbita donde mueren los dos  
  
Chun: En Fundamentos del Poder, combate contra Abadon de Perseo pero queda gravemente herido lo que le impide afrontar las siguientes luchas , se casa con Mino con quien tiene dos hijos. Luego es ungido como caballero dorado de Virgo y en "Tan Solo un Angel" lucha contra Eo de Escila a quien vence pero muere finalmente ayudando a Ikki en su lucha contra Jare  
  
Yoga: Es el único que queda soltero, ya que se dedica de cuerpo entero al santuario pese a que aún amaba a Fler. En Fundamentos, vence a Caribdis y ayuda en la batalla final. En Tan Solo un Angel es vencido por Atlas pero al final del fic es nombrado patriarca del santuario. En el siguiente fic, ayuda en la batalla final contra Einar alcanzando el octavo sentido  
  
Jabu: Su papel principal es en fundamentos del poder donde su devoción a Saori hace que sea dominado por Medea quien lo usa para sus fines, otorgándole poderes que lo hace superior a los caballeros dorados. Al final es vencido por Seiya pero es vuelto a la normalidad por Shaka. El participa en las historias siguientes como el caballero del unicornio de plata  
  
Saori: A la diosa Atena le costó mas alcanzar su madurez que al resto de los personajes. Sufrió mucho en Fundamentos del Poder siendo poseida por Medea quien la hace cometer atrocidades y al final se enamora de Goku. Tuvo un mejor papel en Tan solo un Angel donde desbarata los planes de Tanatos y recupera a Seika quien había despertado en ella a Némesis. Saori se convierte en el segundo sacrificio y junto con Ro Kaioshin y Kaworu guia las almas de los saiyajin hacia su purificación. Después sigue teniendo influencia en las otras tramas ya que deja una serie de instrucciones para lo que vendrá despues. Su poder siguió apoyando a todos en los momentos difíciles como a los caballeros contra Einar y a Bra para enseñarle a usar los brazaletes del caos  
  
Kiki: Aparece en Fundamentos del Poder, pero en Tan solo un Angel desarrolla mayor papel ya como caballero dorado de Aries, luchando contra Radamanthys y derrotándolo. En La Busqueda y la Esperanza, lucha fieramente contra Gillveig y es determinante en la victoria final. Al final de la saga es el único que prefiere permanecer en el santuario  
  
Mu: El caballero de Aries cumple un papel importante en Fundamentos del Poder y es decisivo en la batalla final. Junto con Shaka descubren la transformación de Saori y ayudan a Kaetron a desbaratar sus planes. Se hace amigo de Goku. Aparece en Tan solo un Angel como un espíritu que ayuda a Shiru y a Kiki en los momentos difíciles  
  
Shaka: Caballero de Virgo. Decisivo también en la batalla contra Medea y Ares. Aparece también en Tan solo un Angel para ayudar a Chun en su lucha contra Eolo  
  
Aioria: Caballero de Leo. Descubre la conjura de Saori y sale a enfrentar a Abadon de Perseo, pero es derrotado aunque gracias a Seiya, alcanza a darle el golpe final. Aparece solo en La Busqueda y la Esperanza para recoger a Marin despues que esta ayuda a Lisandro  
  
Milo: Caballero de Escorpio. El es descendiente de Jason por lo que la venganza de Medea trata de alcanzarlo. Su hermano Alcibe es ungido con la armadura legendario y Milo se ve obligado a luchar contra el. Milo lucha hasta el final contra Ares y Medea  
  
Aldebaran: Caballero de Tauro. Decide desobedecer a Atena y acude a ayudar a los caballeros de bronce en su lucha contra Sarak donde es derrotado y queda malherido. Despues de ello ya no aparece en las siguientes historias aunque su nombre siempre es recordado  
  
Docko: Caballero de Libra. Docko al final se descubre como de la raza de los Kaiosamas quien acude a la tierra enviado a ayudar en la lucha contra Leviatan. Decide quedarse pero siendo de raza longeva alcanza los 300 años. Es el primero en descubrir la conspiración de Medea. Se hace joven para luchar contra Alcibe pero después de eso ya no interviene mas, aunque su recuerdo se mantiene en los siguientes fics  
  
Sheena: Personaje importante y protagonista de casi todos los fics. Se da cuenta del cambio en Saori y se une a Ikki y a Vegeta en la busqueda de la verdad. Lucha hasta el final contra Ares y Medea. Se siente atraida por Vegeta, pero renuncia a el y finalmente se casa con Ikki con quien tiene dos hijos. Siguió siendo protagonista en los demas fics y ayuda en el entrenamiento de Mana Kirishima  
  
Marin: Al igual que Sheena, acude a combatir contra los Guerreros Legendarios, Medea y Ares. En Tan Solo un Angel, muere a manos de Atlas. En La Busqueda y La Esperanza tiene una breve aparición para ayudar a Lisandro en su lucha contra Modred y Morgana por la excalibur  
  
Sorrento de Sirenia: Unico General Marino sobreviviente, aparece en Fundamentos del Poder como el emisario de Poseidon pero no llega a pelear hasta "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" donde apoya a los dioses guerreros y a los caballeros contra los guerreros de hielo, derrotando a Crim. Luego apoya en la lucha contra Einar y Gillveig y es quien libera a Sailor Plut del hechizo de Gillveig. Pese a todo, su apoyo nunca es bien recibido por Hilda. Demuestra siempre un caracter alegre y juguetón  
  
Seika: hermana de Seiya, aparece en Tan Solo un Angel como compañera de Saori ya que se queda en el santuario, pero luego se manifiesta como la diosa Némesis ya que en ella se guardaba el rencor por lo sucedido anteriormente, sentimiento despertado por Tanatos, pero finalmente se arrepiente y parte con Saori a otro nivel de existencia  
  
Hilda de Polaris: Aparece en Fundamentos del Poder, dominada por Poseidon y obediente a sus ordenes, detiene el ataque de los dioses guerreros hasta que se decida la batalla contra Ares y Medea. Hilda aparece luego dando cobijo a Mana para su entrenamiento y luego tiene un papel activo luchando en el Ragnarok contra los gigantes de hielo  
  
Fler: hermana de Hilda. En Fundamentos del Poder aparece tratando de convencer a los dioses guerreros que no apoyen a Hilda en sus planes. Luego ella es formada como Valkiria sagrada y se convierte en maestra de Mana, luchando también en el Ragnarok pero queda gravemente herida. Al final se queda con Yoga  
  
Bud: Unico dios guerrero sobreviviente, participa en la lucha contra los gigantes de hielo donde apoya a los caballeros dorados. Tiene un discípulo llamado Burgun a quien forma con la armadura de zeta  
  
Tanatos: Villano en Tan solo un Angel. Es vuelto a la vida por los primordiales con la ayuda de Garlick para que los ayude a formar un ejercito poderoso con los espiritus de los saiyas muertos que vagaban en el limbo. Para ello trata de destruir los pilares de cada mundo, es decir, el Santuario, el templo de Kamisama y a Lilith para luego generar un tercer impacto negativo usando a Rei Ayanami. Atrae a Gram para que lo secunde en sus planes pero luego ante el fracaso de este decide eliminarlo poniendo a los jinetes del apocalipsis en su contra y despierta el mismo a Broly. Es el mas poderoso de los enemigos con los que han luchado caballeros y saiyas, lucha en el Santuario matando a Trunks, Jine y Aioros pero con la esperanza de revivirlos, Vegeta e Ikki acuden a luchar contra el en el limbo, donde finalmente Tanatos es derrotado y muerto por Vegeta en su forma de SSJ4  
  
Los otros personajes de Saint Seiya tienen breves apariciones  
  
PERSONAJES DE EVANGELION (Hideyaki Hano)  
  
Asuka Langley: Indiscutiblemente una de las figuras de la serie y del fic. Asuka aparece en "Tan Solo un Angel" como la piloto de evangelion que aparentemente se enamora de Lisandro y concibe un hijo con el. No toma a bien su partida y cae en un cuadro de depresión del cual parece no puede salir. Al final es rescatada por Lisandro antes del tercer impacto y la regresa a su mundo para empezar de nuevo. No quiere aceptar a Lisandro y lo trata duramente, reconociendo que amaba a Shinji. Nadie sabía que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa Freya hasta que el gigante Valstar acude a matarla siendo defendida por Krisnar. Es cuando el poder de ella emerge y apoya a Lisandro en la batalla contra Modred y luego contra Valstar. Finalmente se convence que su destino esta al lado de Lisandro y regresa con el al mundo del santuario donde se casan y tiene a su hijo  
  
Rei Ayanami: Otra de las figuras principales. En Tan solo un Angel, no deja de ser la chica reservada y fría de la serie, pero al unir su mente con Armisael, le lega sus sentimientos, cosa que oculta a todos pero Pan se da cuenta cuando se complementa con ella. Al principio cede a las tentaciones de Gram pero despues cambia. Rei se refugia en el mundo de Dragon Ball para evitar que NERV la destruya y es reemplazada por Rei 3. En el mundo de Goku, se hace muy amiga de Pan quien le enseña a volar y a pelear lo que le sirve para ayudar en la batalla contra LRyeght, donde se complementa con Mana y Serena y se revela ella como un angel. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones, aparece ya como la novia de Goten lo que genera una rivalidad con Bra, que al final solucionan. Gracias a la complementación, Mana le otorga los poderes del puño de hielo, por lo que puede generar el polvo de diamante y la Ejecucion Aurora, lo que usa con efectividad destruyendo ella sola a los demonios antiguos pero su cuerpo es destruido en parte. Rei se fusiona con Hotaru y libera al Gaia del poder de LRyeght, donde tambien se regenera, luego frena el poder de Azatot gracias a Belldandy ayudando en la victoria final  
  
Mana Kirishima: Aparece brevemente en "Tan Solo un Angel" perseguida por los militares, por lo que es llevada por Lisandro al mundo del santuario. La verdad es que Kiwishin la guia para que se encuentre con Lisandro y ya en su mundo la hace entrenar ya que sabía que ella sería importante. Durante su entrenamiento se siente atraida por el dios guerrero Krisnar quien le pide que sea su esposa lo que ella al final rechaza. Pese a que regresa al lado de Shinji en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza", vuelve al mundo del santuario a luchar en el Ragnarok donde es reconocida como Valkiria Sagrada y muestra un poder de cosmo asociado al AT siendo mas poderosa incluso que los caballeros dorados. Lucha contra los gigantes de hielo y contra Gillveig quien la confunde inicialmente con Freya pero luego la reconoce como el Angel de la Vida. Mana se complementa con Rei y Serena y regeneran la tierra y ayuda a derrotar a LRyeght. Mana regresa a su mundo y se queda con Shinji. Aparece brevemente en Recuerdos e Ilusiones apoyando con su poder a Rei  
  
Shinji Ikari: El piloto del Eva 1 tiene participación destacada en "Tan Solo un Angel" donde a bordo del Eva 1 lucha contra los jinetes del apocalisis y contra Broly. Shinji cambia su personalidad despues del tercer impacto lo que lo hace ser mas maduro, reflexivo e intuitivo. Se hace muy amigo de Lisandro y rechaza a Asuka ante los maltratos de esta hacia el. Enamorado de Mana, lamenta su partida pero finalmente se queda con ella al concluir "La Busqueda y la Esperanza"  
  
Kaworu: Siendo el en realidad el angel Tabris, cumple el papel que tuvo en la serie, pero tambien el sabe la verdad sobre el segundo impacto y se sacrifica para poder guiar, junto con Ro Kaioshin y Atena a las almas de los saiyas a su purificación. Fue el quien rescata a Pan y se la entrega a Lisandro  
  
Misato Katsuragi: Tuvo una participación importante en "Tan Solo un Angel", donde ayuda a desentrañar el misterio del tercer impacto y contra las ordenes de NERV ayuda a Pan y a Lisandro. Se enamora de Shiru pero no logra nada con el a quien ve morir. Luego de ello, dirige la batalla de los evas contra los jinetes y contra Broly. Al final del fic, era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad de todo y la única con quien Kiwishin se contacta por lo que se entera del embarazo de Asuka y la partida de Mana  
  
Kaji Kuoji: El galan de la serie. Kaji descubre en parte los planes de Gram y sobre la secta de la Campana de Bronce que el dirige. Sale de escena para hacer sus investigaciones en acuerdo con Caroline Miles pero enterado que Gram había mandado a matar a Asuka acude a ayudarla donde es mal herido por los sicarios de Gram. Auxiliado por Lisandro, antes de morir alcanza a entregarle los documentos que probaban la conspiración de Gram  
  
Ritzuko Akagi: la eficiente doctora comienza a perder los estribos en el fic "Tan Solo un Angel" donde se cuestiona a ella misma y su trabajo. Descubre la verdad sobre el segundo impacto al darse cuenta de que Adan los había querido proteger de Broly lo cual le provoca un shock tras haberse percatado de lo erróneo del programa evangelion. Al final termina encerrada por NERV  
  
Gendou Ikari: Frío, calculador y sin ningún escrúpulo, el jefe de NERV solo se dedica a jalar agua para su molino con el fin de obtener el mayor beneficio. Decide no confiar ni ayudar a Shiru pero es obligado por SEELE. Al final no le queda mas que reconocer ante Gohan que sin ellos habrían sido derrotados  
  
Fuyutsuki: Pese a ser leal a Gendou, apoya los esfuerzos de Misato y se pone de parte de Shiru y los saiyas. Quedó muy impresionado del sacrificio de Shiru y no cesó de rendirle homenaje  
  
Hikari: Tiene una breve aparición en "Tan Solo un Angel" pero aparece en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" como una de las sobrevivientes del Tercer Impacto y pareja de Touji. Acompaña a Asuka al final en sus aventuras y desventuras, pero al concluir la batalla se queda acompañando a Shinji y esperando un hijo de Touji  
  
Touji: El amigo de Shinji aparece completo en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" junto con Hikari. Despues de lamentarse de haberse encontrado con Shinji y Asuka ya que acabo perseguido por el gigante Valstar, es testigo de la batalla final. Al concluir la historia se queda junto con Hikari al lado de Shinji a esperar a Mana  
  
Los otros personajes de Evangelion tienen breves apariciones, como es el caso del Consejo de SEELE, Daisuke, Maya Ibuki (quien tambien se enamora de Shiru) entre otros  
  
PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON (Naoko Takeuchi)  
  
Serena Tsukino: La popular Sailor Moon. Aparece en "La Busqueda y la Esperanza" en su usual papel de tonta pero afronta valientemente la lucha ya que es la primera en decidirse enfrentar a Cooler. Tras ver la muerte de Tuxedo queda en shock pero se repone para ayudar a Pan a destruirlo. Es entrenada con mucho esfuerzo por Kiwishin quien estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla pero al final lo hace y Serena se convierte en una Super Sailor Moon que actuó decisivamente en la batalla y contribuye para derrotar a Boujack. Por poseer la semilla estelar, es usada por Mana y Rei para regenerar la tierra y destruir las tinieblas que envolvía al mundo de las sailor. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones, se ve que ella pese a regresar al pasado mantenía la memoria y los poderes que desarrolló descubriéndose después que LRyeght sobrevivió en su cuerpo del cual sale replicando a Sailor Moon. Liberada del poder de LRyeght por Rei Ayanami, ayuda en la recuperación del Gaia, derrotando previamente a Wiseman y luego combate contra Pharaon Garv y Azatot. Gracias a ella, la fusión de Pan y Bra consigue destruir a Azatot al generar una poderosa técnica que lo debilita  
  
Rei Hino: Despues de Sailor Moon es Sailor Mars la que mas afronta las luchas entre todas las sailor. Ella combate contra Cooler y Boujack con mas efectividad que el resto. Entrenada por Kaiosama, desarrolla mas sus poderes y apoya eficazmente a Lisandro al enfrentar a Gillveig. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones, es poseida por LRyeght y engaña a todos para luego intentar matar a Rei Ayanami. Liberada de su poder, lucha contra Beryl con la ayuda de Ranma y luego apoya la lucha de Bra contra Pharaon Garv y también enfrenta con las otras sailor a Azatot. Se une al gaia junto con sus compañeras para fortalecerlo  
  
Hotaru Tomoe: La joven Sailor Saturn, aparece en La Busqueda y la Esperanza, rescatada por Kiwishin ya que ella era la llave para liberar a los primordiales. Entrenada por Trunks y Mr Popo y al final por Kiwishin, incrementa enormemente sus capacidades que le permiten enfrentar sola a Valstar. Apoya a Lisandro en derrotarlo y luego lucha contra LRyeght. Se enamora de Trunks pero al regresar al pasado, vuelve a tener 8 años y pierde memoria de el. Recupera su edad y su memoria en Recuerdos e Ilusiones y apoya a todos en la lucha. Al final se revela como un angel que se fusiona con Rei Ayanami para liberar al Gaia. Al separarse de ella vuelve a ser un bebe lo que le permite a Rei regenerar su cuerpo destruido en la batalla contra los demonios antiguos  
  
Haruka Tenouh: Sailor Uranus aparece en La Busqueda y la Esperanza, siendo una de las primera en estar poseida por Isis y combate contra sus compañeras. Libre del poder de Isis, lucha contra Cooler, pero es testigo de la muerte de Neptune lo cual la saca de sus casillas pero igual es derrotada. Haruka niega en un principio la ayuda de Kiwishin y los saiyas pero al final entra con Goten a la Habitación del Tiempo donde se enamora de el. Lucha con el contra Boujack y pese a desarrollar enormemente sus poderes es derrotada y muerta. Regresa a la vida en su pasado pero ya no recuerda a Goten y se descubre el motivo de su rencor a Ranma. Ella se había enamorado de el a los 12 años pero Ranma como siempre metió la pata. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones es absorbida por LRyeght pero es liberada despues y apoya en la batalla final. Recupera la memoria de Goten pero decide perderlo y dejárselo a Rei Ayanami  
  
Ami Mizuno: Sailor Mercury. La joven genio aparece en La Busqueda y la Esperanza siendo con Jupiter las únicas en no ser controladas por Isis. Queda afectada por la muerte de Ryoga a manos de Cooler de quien estaba enamorada secretamente. Ella es entrenada por Kaiosama y se convierte en pareja de combate con Ranma contra Karnak. Apoya en la batalla final. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones es absorbida por LRyeght pero al liberarse ayuda en la batalla  
  
Lita Kino: Sailor Jupiter. Ella no fue dominada por Isis y lucha contra sus propias compañeras que si lo estaban. Queda seriamente herida por Cooler pero luego se recupera y es entrenada, por lo que apoya bastante en los siguientes combates. No deja de mirar a Trunks, recordando al Trunks del futuro  
  
Mina Aino: La romántica Sailor Venus, cuyas opiniones y comentarios siempre esta relacionadas al romance además de burlarse continuamente de Serena. Controlada por Isis, se recupera y ayuda en la lucha siendo la única en quedar ilesa frente a Cooler. Luego es entrenada y le hace dura pelea a Boujack. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones también es absorbida pero es recuperada y apoya en la batalla final  
  
Michiru Kaio: Sailor Neptune. Ella es una de las primeras en ser controlada por Isis. Libre de su poder, lucha contra Cooler donde muere, pero vuelve a la vida cuando se retrocede en el tiempo. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones, es absorbida por Isis pero al recuperarse apoya en la lucha. Sufre una fuerte decepción al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Haruka hacia Goten pero se resigna  
  
Setsuna Meioh: Sailor Plut. La enigmática Sailor apoya a Kiwishin en sus intentos de frenar el ingreso de los primordiales y rescata a Hotaru de manos de Haruka y Michiru dominadas por Isis. Es capturada por Gillveig y encerrada en un bloque de hielo pero es rescatada por Sorrento. Su control del tiempo y las dimensiones la hacen cumplir un papel importante al momento de regresar las cosas a la normalidad y es practicamente la consejera de Kiwishin  
  
Darien Chiba: Endymion o Tuxedo Mask, recibió mas golpes en los fics y acabó muerto a manos de Cooler aunque no lo hizo tan mal frente a el y despues vuelve a la vida. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones también es absorbido por LRyeght y al recuperarse ayuda en la batalla con sus escasos recursos  
  
Luna: La gata compañera de Serena es la que mas dolores de cabeza sufre al estar como espectadora forzada de la agitada vida de la princesa y casi sufre un shock ante el posible compromiso entre Serena y Ranma. Orienta a las sailor tanto en la Busqueda y la Esperanza y en Recuerdos e Ilusiones  
  
Artemis: Este gatito, si bien cayó bajo el poder de Isis, despues cumple el mismo papel que Luna como consejera de las chicas  
  
Wiseman: El Gran Sabio de la familia Black Moon es traido por LRyeght para que la ayude a romper el sello pero fracasa y es derrotado por Sailor Moon quien lo destruye  
  
Reina Beryl: Tambien es traída por LRyeght para que use el Cristal Lunar con el fin de romper el sello. Es derrotada por Mars y Ranma, pero Serena la salva y ella revela que en realidad era su hermana mayor castigada por haber pretendido a Endymion y al trono de la Luna por lo que es enviada al Negaverso por Serenity. Desaparece una vez que Serena le pide perdon y le ofrece el Cristal Lunar, pero como ya estaba muerta desaparece no sin antes arrepentirse y pedirle también perdón a Serena  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 (Rumiko Takahashi)  
  
Ranma Saotome: Amado y odiado, encabeza la lista de los locos de Nerima. Metiéndose en líos siempre, casi le cuesta la vida el que todos pensaran que había hecjo desaparecer a Akane hasta que se descubre la verdad, lo que tambien casi le cuesta la vida. Salva la vida gracias a Pan pero luego libra una buena pelea con Cooler devolviéndole el favor al enseñarle como pelear a Pan y en su forma femenina entra con ella a la Habitación del Tiempo donde entrenan y donde Pan descubre la verdad de que era un hombre. Tras el choque inicial ambos se enamoran ya que Ranma piensa que Akane esta perdida para el. Ranma es elegido para pelear con Karnak a quien vence usando el Doble Kaioken lo que le cuesta la vida pero revive al mandarlo al pasado pero olvida a Pan aunque su imagen se mantiene en su subconciente per al final la recuerda cuando recobra la memoria en la batalla contra LRyeght en Recuerdos e Ilusiones. Realmente amaba a Pan pero al regresar a su mundo vuelve a perder memoria de ella. Contribuyó bastante en la victoria final  
  
Akane Tendo: Hace su aparición en La Busqueda y la Esperanza siendo poseida por Isis que se apodera de su cuerpo. Isis odiaba a Sailor Moon ya que la Reina Serenity la había enviado a la dimensión fantasma para evitar que compita con su hija y era ella la persona que la familia Black Moon necesitaba. Aunque se manifiesta como enemiga de las sailor, se da cuenta de que solo era un instrumento de Gillveig y se subleva uniéndose a Kiwishin. Poco a poco la personalidad de Akane vuelve a imponerse y participa activamente en las peleas ya que el anillo le confiere grandes poderes. Apoya a Pan contra Wotan y hace pareja con Sailor Moon para luchar contra Boujack. Al final, Isis abandona a Akane rompiendo el anillo Pan ya que ella se lo pide pero en ella queda el afecto por Pan. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones, despierta en ella algo de los poderes de Isis que usa para ayudar a Ranma. Gravemente herida es sanada por el Gaia. Aunque le duele, comprende que Ranma amaba a Pan y decide no interponerse, pero al igual que Ranma pierde la memoria al regresar al pasado y mantiene su relación con el.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki: El chico perdido al principio de La Busqueda y la Esperanza solo sueña en matar a Ranma por lo que supuestamente le hizo a Akane, pero despues se le une para luchar contra Karnak. Aunque inicialmente controlado por Isis, es liberado y lucha contra Cooler quien lo mata. Vuelve a la vida al regresar a su pasado. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones, apoya la lucha contra LRyeght pero es absorbido por ella aunque reaparece al final y lucha contra Azatot aunque luego le da su poder a Ranma  
  
Ukyo: La mas sufrida de las prometidas de Ranma. Participa activamente en La Busqueda y la Esperanza, sobreviviendo a la batalla contra Cooler y acompaña al grupo al planeta Supremo donde se da cuenta de lo que nació entre Ranma y Pan pero también entrena en la Habitación del Tiempo. Se hace mas fuerte pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a los poderosos adversarios pero no se amilana en apoyar al resto. Pierde la memoria tambien al regresar al pasado. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones ayuda al grupo pero es absorbida por LRyeght aunque regresa nuevamente y participa en la batalla final  
  
Shampoo: La amazona china. Al igual que Ukyo, pasa por las mismas desventuras pero apoya activamente en la lucha y tambien entrena, pero a diferencia de la cocinera, ella cierra los ojos y se mantiene fiel a Ranma. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones también es absorbida pero es recuperada y apoya en la batalla  
  
Mousse: El cegatón del grupo. Practicamente se mantiene por inercia debido a su fidelidad a Shampoo. Aunque entrena, no alcanza el nivel de los demás y solo se mantiene como apoyo. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones sigue el mismo camino que Ukyo y Shampoo  
  
Kodachi: La loca del grupo. Solo aparece en Recuerdos e Ilusiones queriendo matar a Serena al pensar que tiene algo con Ranma. Luego es dominada por LRyeght para que la ayude pero es derrotada por Ranma aunque se salva de ser absorbida. Aunque luego trata de matar a Akane recibe una paliza de esta lo que la compone y ayuda al final  
  
Kuno: El enamorado samurai. Pese a sus torpezas, el hace sinceramente lo que puede y trata de ayudar a todos, en especial a las chicas aunque acababa golpeado. Es absorbido y recuperado nuevamente y no se amilana en enfrentar a Azatot. Hay que reconocer que pese a todo fue valiente  
  
Cologne: La abuela de Shampoo. Apoya eficazmente desde un principio y ayuda a traer a Pan aunque luego desaparece en el hoyo negro. Luego reaparece al volver todo al pasado. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones ayuda a los muchachos y enfrenta a LRyeght además que detiene a Sailor Mars en su intento de matar a Ayanami. Es la que al final se salva de ser absorbida  
  
Hapossai: El anciano pervertido. Aunque ayudo a traer a Pan lo primero que hizo al verla le ganó ser noqueado por la saiya. Tambien desaparece en el hoyo negro pero vuelve en el pasado. En Recuerdos e Ilusiones cambia de bando al ser controlado por LRyeght quien le ofrece a todas las chicas del grupo como premio. Ataca a los muchachos con todos los demonios que pudo invocar pero es finalmente derrotado por Bra y como premio es absorbido tambien. Ayuda a traer al temible Maryu Garv pero cuando se recupera, vuelve a la normalidad y ayuda al grupo permitiendo canalizar el poder de todos hacia Ranma  
  
OTROS PERSONAJES  
  
Belldandy: La bonita diosa de Ah! Megamisama, aparece en un capítulo de Recuerdos e Ilusiones para ayudar a Rei Ayanami a tomar una decisión, revelándole su verdadera naturaleza. Luego de la decisión de Rei, ella le da parte de su poder para que pueda luchar contra Azatot y luego se vuelve a aparecer para darle animos  
  
Urd: La hermana mayor de Belldandy aparece en el mismo capítulo solo para advertir a Rei de la peligrosa decisión que iba a tomar  
  
Maryu Garv: El temible Mazoku de Slayers, es invocado por Hapossai a pedido de LRyeght quien lo extrae del caos donde estaba sumergido tras su destrucción a manos de Phibrizo. Sirve de cuerpo para Pharon 90 y forman a Pharaon Garv que lucha contra Gohan y Gotenks, pero al unírsele LRyeght forma a Azatot. Al final es destruido definitivamente por la fusión de Pan y Bra con el Spiritual Flash  
  
Rina Inverse: Aunque no aparece en ningún fic (excepto en Lagrimas en la Obscuridad de Nullnone) es mencionada varias veces ya que fue la maestra de Bra en las artes mágicas junto con Amelia 


	2. Guia

Guia de personajes inventados  
  
En esta parte se describe a los personajes que aparecen en los fics que no pertenecen originalmente a las series  
  
DE DRAGON BALL  
  
Teker: Aparece solo en Recuerdos e Ilusiones y es también descendiente de saiyajin. Es biznieto de Toma, el saiyajin compañero de Bardack y de una descendiente de los guerreros espirituales del planeta Sorana que fue destruido por Freezer. Desarrolla las habilidades de saiyajin y las de guerrero espiritual la que le confiere enormes capacidades de combate capaz de enfrentar a un SSJ2. Participa en el torneo y es eliminado por Pan. Luego apoya a Gohan en la lucha contra Pharaon Garv y contra Azatot. Al final inicia una relación con Pan  
  
Jali: Una sufrida periodista que aparece en Recuerdos e Ilusiones que al descubrir que Mister Satan había engañado al mundo al hacerles creer que era el vencedor de Cell inicia su reportaje lo que le cuesta ser lanzada de cien metros de altura, semiahogada, perseguida por Muten Roshi y luego accidentalmente es enviada al mundo de las sailor donde es testigo de la pelea contra los primordiales. Al final promete no seguir en su reportaje y comienza a sacar otro referido a los Guerreros Z  
  
DE SAINT SEIYA  
  
En Fundamentos del Poder  
  
Medea: La terrible hechicera que desencadena la trama en su afán de venganza. Toma posesión de Saori gradualmente obligándola a tomar decisiones, como el de iniciar el ataque al santuario y el de no revivir a los caballeros dorados caidos. Anteriormente fuerza a Saga a la traición y pone a Aioros en la mira para que muera creyendo que era el único que podía detenerla. Provoca el ataque de los guerreros del viento ya que sabía que fracasarían y eso obligarìa a Ares a despertar a las casas guerreras. Su poder se basa en la dominación de las personas pero fracasa en controlar a Seiya y a Vegeta. Cuando sus planes comienzan a fracasar trata de apoyarse en Poseidon pero este la rechaza. Usa su último recurso con el cuerpo de Saori, tomando una forma demoniaca pero enfrentada a todos es finalmente vencida por la Genkidama que la separa de Saori. Herida por la flecha de Sagitario alcanza a arrepentirse y se reune con sus hijos  
  
Ares: El dios de la guerra que dirige la lucha contra el santuario, arrogante en exceso, se niega a ver la verdad sobre Atena y afronta la lucha contra los caballeros y los saiyas. Se enfrenta en una gran pelea final donde vence a todos y libra un espectacular combate contra Goku donde sale victorioso pero es finalmente derrotado por la fusión de Goku y Vegeta y herido de muerte por la flecha de sagitario se autodestruye  
  
Kaetron: Guerrero legendario de la casa de Hercules. Es el único que se da cuenta de la situación de Saori poseida por Medea y trama un plan con Shaka y Mu para desbaratar los de Medea. Salva a Mino y luego combate contra Goku, enseñándole a usar el septimo sentido pero muere como resultado de ese combate  
  
Alcibe: Descendiente de la casa de Jasón y hermano de Milo. Combate contra su propio hermano y luego contra Docko, siendo derrotado. Al recuperarse, lucha contra Seiya a quien vence pero al intervenir Milo la situación cambia y el recapacita y se pone del lado de ellos siendo muerto por Ares como castigo  
  
Abadon: Descendiente de la casa de Perseo y el mas fuerte después de Kaetron. Recibe la orden de matar a Seiya y a Chun pero se salvan por la intervención de Marin y Aioria. Aunque vence a todos, es herido por Seiya con la ayuda de Chun y luego es muerto por el ataque combinado de Aioria y Marin  
  
Sarak: El descendiente de la casa de Belerofonte. Se enfrenta a casi todos los caballeros de bronce junto con Gokú, derrotándolos, enfrentando luego a Aldebaran a quien derrota. Desafiado nuevamente por Gokú, es finalmente derrotado por este en su forma de SSJ3, muriendo al final por efecto del kamehameha del saiya  
  
Jare: Descendiente de la casa de Teseo. Al igual que Kaetron, se da cuenta de la posesión de Atena por Medea, pero a diferencia del anterior, la apoya y se pone de su parte, pero al final es controlado por Medea quien invoca a un demonio que toma posesión de el. Mata a Eolo y lucha contra Ikki y Sheena y tras una dura batalla los vence. Son salvados por Vegeta con quien libra después una feroz batalla que concluye con la muerte de Jare y la victoria de Vegeta  
  
Eolo: Jefe de los Guerreros del Viento. Fue maestro de Ikki y recibe la misión de destruir el santuario pero en realidad es enviado a una trampa. No solo fracasa sino pierde a todos sus subordinados y afronta la cólera de Ares. Decide averiguar la verdad ya que sospecha de Atena y se une a Ikki en esa búsqueda, pero al final es muerto por Jare  
  
Los Guerreros del Viento: Son cuatro que representan a los cuatro vientos, Kalibos del Norte, Gamar del Sur, Faeton del Este y Dédalo del Oeste. Son enviados a matar a los caballeros dorados que se encontraban indefensos al formar el círculo mental, pero se encuentran con los saiyas y con los caballeros de bronce. Todos mueren en los combates  
  
Escila: Titán del Mar, aparece a la muerte de Jare y se pone al servicio de Ares, tocándole combatir contra Marin y Shiru. Aunque mas fuerte, se hiere mutuamente con Marin por lo que muere  
  
Caribdis: Al igual que Escila, surge con ella y se pone al servicio de Ares. Se enfrenta a Ikki y Yoga siendo vencido  
  
En Tan Solo un Angel  
  
Lisandro: Ni que decir que el se convierte en protagonista en los fics que aparece. Hijo de Ikki y Sheena desarrolla prontamente sus habilidades y es entrenado por Shiru por orden de Atena ya que ella sabe que es la reencarnación de Seiya. A diferencia de Seiya, Lisandro es reflexivo, sensato y sabe comportarse con las mujeres tanto asi que conquista a Asuka Langley con quien concibe un hijo al final de Tan Solo un Angel, aunque se ve obligado a dejarla. Enfrenta a los Jinetes y a Broly con la armadura de Sagitario pero es derrotado al final aunque luego apoya a Pan para que obtenga la victoria. En su mundo inicia un entrenamiento con Mana a las ordenes de Kiwishin y retorna al lado de Asuka quien lo recibe con la punta del pie. Trata de reconquistarla pero cansado, decide hacerse a un lado y parte a buscar respuestas y se encuentra con Merlin quien lo ayuda a obtener la Excalibur. Enfrenta con éxito al gigante Valstar, alcanzando el octavo sentido por primera vez y luego vence a Gillveig pero el usar el octavo sentido le cuesta la vista. Ayuda en la victoria final y por ultimo regresa a su mundo con Asuka donde se casa con ella y tienen a su hijo  
  
Aioros: Hermano mayor de Lisandro y caballero dorado de Escorpio. Usa las técnicas de Milo y las suyas propias. Es apegado a su familia y se enamora de la hija de Shiru. Muere inicialmente a manos de Tanatos pero regresa a la vida a la muerte de este. En la Busqueda y la Esperanza, lucha en asgard contra los guerreros de los ventisqueros a quienes vence con la ayuda de Mana y luego enfrenta a Einar formando la Exclamación de Atena. Lucha contra LRyeght aportando para la victoria final  
  
Jine: Hija de Shiru y Sunrei. Sigue la escuela de su padre siendo condiscípula de Lisandro con quien guarda una estrecha amistad. Jiné muere también a manos de Tanatos tratando de salvara a Aioros de quien se enamora pero tambien vuelve a la vida. En la Busqueda y la Esperanza aparece brevemente y al final se casa con Aioros  
  
En La Busqueda y la Esperanza  
  
Nuevos dioses guerreros  
  
Burgun: Dios guerrero de Asgard y portador de la armadura de Zeta. Es entrenado por Bud y participa en la batalla por Asgard. Aunque algo impulsivo, cumple un buen papel en la batalla y acompaña a los caballeros en la batalla contra Gillveig y Einar donde es seriamente herido, aunque se recupera ya no lucha en la batalla final  
  
Thor: El usa la armadura de Gamma. Sobrevive al Ragnarok pero queda mal herido y no participa en otras batallas, aunque vence las que sobrellevo. Es arrogante pero valiente  
  
Krisnar: Descendiente de la casa Ariotto, recibe la armadura Epsilon. Se enamora de Mana Kirishima y trata de convencerla a que se quede en Asgard y sea su esposa, pero ella se niega aunque reconoce que tambien lo quiere. Lleno de resentimiento, traiciona a Asgard lo que lo lleva a luchar contra la propia Mana. Se arrepiente y acepta a proteger a Asuka, enfrentando a Valstar. Muere destruido por el rayo Nova de Valstar pero alcanza a decirle a Trunks de que le pida a Mana perdón en su nombre. Es sepultado en el mundo de evangelion donde su tumba es visitada por Mana  
  
Gunther: Solo tiene una breve aparición cuando le cierra el paso a Kiwishin cuando quiso hablar con Hilda. Muere a manos de Thrym en la batalla por Asgard. Usó la armadura de Beta  
  
Alboin: Usa la armadura de Eta y muere junto con Gunther. Solo es mencionado en el fic  
  
Guerreros de los Hielos: Son liderados por Thrym quien pese a su brutalidad es valiente y al final tras un combate con Fler, se cambia de bando al ver las intenciones de Loki, lider de los guerreros de los ventisqueros. Muere en la batalla pero alcanza a matar a Loki. Los otros guerreros de los hielos son Ludegero, Tronek y Crim quienes son vencidos por Burgun, Thor y Sorrento respectivamente  
  
Guerreros de los Ventisqueros: Servidores sin saberlo de Gillveig, son dirigidos por Loki quien se basa en la traición y el engaño para conseguir sus propósitos. Es muerto por Thrym al final de la batalla de Asgard. Los otros guerreros son Dankwart, Gernot y Rudeger. Los dos primeros son vencidos primero por Mana y luego por Aioros. El último es vencido y muerto por Bud  
  
Gillveig: La diosa - bruja de las tradiciones nórdicas. Encerrada por Odin en castigo a su traición, es invocada por los primordiales y usa su poder para traer a Boujack y Cooler. Se hace pasar por Resa para hacerse servir por los guerreros de los ventisqueros, pero su única intención era debilitar Asgard y al Santuario para que no pudieran resistir el ataque de los gigantes de hielo a quienes libera con ayuda de Boujack quien mata a Iserar por orden de Gillveig. En realidad Gillveig es hermana de Freya y recibe la orden de los primordiales de matarla y de romper el sello. Derrotada en el mundo de los caballeros, huye al mundo de evangelion donde LRyeght se posesiona de ella. Es muerta por Lisandro con la Excalibur  
  
Iserar: Reina de los Hielos quien lanza el ataque a Asgard en alianza con Gillveig. Solo se la menciona en el fic y al final es muerta por Boujack y su reino destruido por Gillveig  
  
Los Gigantes de Hielo: Poderosos guerreros de origen desconocido pero que se ponen al servicio de Gillveig. En el fic se descubre que de ellos surge el ADN que permitió a los Tsufuros poder crear a los saiyajin. Encerrados en los hielos eternos son liberados por Gillveig siendo tres los que le sirven. Su aspecto y tamaño es parecido al de Broly, excepto por su pelo que es como de un SSJ3. Su poder es similar a este cuando alcanzan su máximo poder. El primero de ellos es Valstar, quien aparece para enfrentar a los caballeros y dioses guerreros en Asgard donde muestra su terrible poder. Se apodera de la Balmurg y es enviado al mundo de evangelion para matar a Asuka pero lucha contra Krisnar a quien mata pero es detenido por Trunks y Sailor Saturn a quienes vence también pero al final se enfrenta a Lisandro quien portaba ya la Excalibur, derrotándolo. En el momento final es expulsado de la tierra donde muere por el dragon Final de Lisandro que alcanza el octavo sentido para poder vencerlo. Einar es el segundo gigante quien libra una terrible batalla contra Ikki, Kiki y Aioros protegiendo a Gillveig. Finalmente es derrotado con la ayuda de Yoga formando la Exclamación de Atena y se revela que el gran temor de los gigantes eran Goku y Vegeta en su forma de SSJ4. Wotan es el último quien respalda a Boujack y derrota inicialmente a Pan pero en el minitorneo se enfrenta a Pan en su forma de SSJE donde es derrotado, pero después de eso cambia de bando y se une a ellos en la batalla contra LRyeght donde muere tratando de proteger a Pan  
  
DE EVANGELION  
  
Steve Gram: Personaje que se presenta como un oficial norteamericano miembro de la comisión Robson. En realidad es un antiguo general romano llamado Cayo Legulus quien destruyó el primitivo santuario asesinando a Atena y a sus caballeros. Repudiado por Augusto, busca refugio en Medio Oriente donde conoce a la Campana de Bronce. Gracias a su relación con la secta de los eternos, se hace inmortal y forma su propia secta en base a la adoración de la Campana de Bronce y hace subsistir a la secta a través de los tiempos hasta el segundo Impacto donde usa la campana para traer a Broly. 15 años después, Tanatos se le presenta y lo convence a que lo secunde en sus planes y el acepta. Seduce a Rei y a Asuka pero la aparición de Pan y Lisandro arruina sus planes y sus poderes no alcanza para enfrentarlos por lo que invoca a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Tanatos le quita la confianza y lo condena a muerte pero se salva y trata de destruir a Lilith pero es neutralizado por el Dragon Final de Shiru lo que lo expulsa de órbita donde muere junto con el  
  
Charles Robson: Científico brillante pero arrogante y despectivo con los demas. preside una comisión formada por SEELE para investigar a NERV, pero también maneja el Proyecto Omega y es el quien recombina el ADN de Adan con el de Broly. Es asesinado por Steve Gram para arrebatarle las células de Broly  
  
Caroline Miles: La única decente de la Comisión Robson. Obsesionada por el papel que tuvo su padre en el Segundo Impacto ya que pertenecía a la secta de la campana, se dedica a averiguar la verdad y al final al enterarse se dedica a apoyar a Misato en la lucha contra Gram. Aparece como sobreviviente del Tercer Impacto en La Busqueda y la Esperanza y concibe a la reencarnación de Isis  
  
DE SAILOR MOON  
  
Isis: La princesa de la Luna oscura, que fue expulsada del Reino de la Luna y encerrada por Serenity en una dimensión fantasma. Es liberada por Gillveig para que se apoderara del cristal Lunar por lo que toma forma física cuando se posesiona de Akane Tendo. Es muy poderosa por lo que controla la mente de las sailor, Ryoga y Tuxedo Mask, pero al final se arrepiente al ver las intenciones de Gillveig por lo que se pasa al bando de las sailor, desempeñando un papel importante en las batallas. Despierta nuevamente sus sentimientos hacia Ranma pero decide no oponerse a la relación de este con Pan por quien desarrolla un gra afecto. Al final de la batalla, sale del cuerpo de Akane y se reencarna en una niña hija de Caroline Miles  
  
Karnak: Guerrero lugarteniente de Isis, quien se encarga de hacer el pacto con Gillveig para liberar a Isis. Es cruel y despiadado y aspira a casarse con Isis - Akane para convertirse en Rey. Combate a las sailor y se ensaña con Ranma pero es derrotado por Pan. Participa en el minitorneo de Kiwishin y Boujack enfrentando a Ranma nuevamente donde al final es derrotado  
  
OTROS PERSONAJES  
  
Merlin: El viejo mago aparece cuando llama a Lisandro quien lo libera del hechizo que lo encerró 1500 años. Ayuda a Lisandro a obtener la Excalibur y luego pasa a otro plano de existencia dándole a Lisandro como obsequio una rara gema y la Excalibur 


	3. Capitulo 1

EL CENTINELA  
  
PREAMBULO  
  
"¿Como empezar? al momento de escribir estas memorias mias me preguntaba el como poder transmitir todo lo que siento y a su vez tratar de hacer entender por todo lo que pasamos. Resulta irónico pensar que el luchar por la paz no nos la daría a nosotros, pero lejos de molestarme me causa cierta hilaridad. ¿Alguien leerá estas líneas alguna vez?, no lo se y tal vez nunca lo sepa, solo se que debo escribir ... tal vez ese acto me ayude a encontrar mis respuestas"  
  
Kiki de Aries  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El inicio  
  
Visto desde abajo, los escalones parecían interminables, pero desde arriba solo parecía una bajada algo larga ya que se podía ver el final. Los escalones de piedra, algo desgastados por el tiempo conducían a un camino que determinaba el límite que hacia mucho tiempo ningún habitante de aquel lugar podía traspasar sin arriesgar su vida .. pero ahora todo había cambiado, aunque el entrar seguía siendo difícil, el salir no representaba ningún esfuerzo para aquel que lo deseara.  
  
El antiguo Santuario de Atena que otrora se erguía orgulloso, ahora lucía sombrío como añorando viejos tiempos donde solo los elegidos podían entrar y entrenarse para futuros caballeros ... las terribles batallas en las llamadas guerras santas casi la hacen sucumbir pero aún así sobrevivió. Lo que realmente le puso fin a su poder y supremacía en la tierra fue no solo la partida de Atena tras la batalla contra Tanatos y Némesis, sino también la orden de abandonarlo. Orden absurda? como saberlo? se equivocó Atena cuando ordenó a los antiguos caballeros dorados mantenerse en el Santuario mientras los de bronce combatían a los Generales Marinos de Poseidón en una lucha aparentemente desigual? pero .. entonces para que se combatió tanto? que escondía aquella orden de Atena de dejar el Santuario? fue solo el hecho de dejar a sus antiguos moradores libres de cualquier obligación? es que el mundo ya no necesitaba de guerreros que lo protejan?  
  
Estas preguntas surgían en la cabeza de un antiguo morador del Santuario. Aunque su hogar de origen estaba en los Himalayas, se había acostumbrado al Santuario y se había resistido a abandonarlo. Su nombre era Kiki, Caballero Dorado de Aries, antiguo discípulo del poderoso Mu. Kiki contemplaba desde el último escalón. "no piensas abandonar el santuario Kiki?" "este es mi hogar, Yoga" "contrariaras una orden de Atena" "no lo creo ... tu mismo nos has dicho que podemos hacer lo que nos plazca y mi deseo es quedarme aqui". Pero ahora Kiki contrariaba ese deseo ya que al pisar tierra sabía que no habría marcha atras  
  
- De paseo Kiki? - suena una voz a sus espaldas. Kiki se da vuelta y contempla la figura de Bud, la sombra de Zeta, curiosamente enfundado en su armadura de dios guerrero  
  
- Bud ... hola - le contesta nervioso Kiki, le extrañaba no haber sentido su presencia lo que en su caso era peligroso - por lo visto no soy el único  
  
Ambos se contemplan unos segundos ... Kiki pensaba en la extraña historia de Bud como dios guerrero. Años atrás había sido un mortal enemigo que casi mata a su amigo Aldebarán en un traicionero ataque, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Tras el Ragnarok, todos los habitantes de Asgard la habían abandonado y se dispersaron por el mundo tras la serie de desastres que la hicieron inhabitable, sin contar los efectos de la batalla contra Gillveig. Hilda y aquellos que la siguieron se instalaron en el Santuario ... Bud era uno de ellos, junto con Burgun y Thor, pero a Kiki le daba la impresión que eso fue mas una obligación que un deseo.  
  
- Yo también lo sentí - le dice laconicamente Bud y una amarga sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, Kiki lo mira fijamente  
  
- Por eso te pusiste tu armadura?  
  
- Creo que si ... solo es precaución  
  
- Que piensas hacer entonces? - le pregunta  
  
- Que piensas hacer tu?  
  
- Creo que ya lo sabes  
  
- Te vas entonces?  
  
- Asi es  
  
- Solo eso?  
  
- Aún no lo se exactamente Bud ... pero si quieres un consejo ... abandona el Santuario tu también ... tu y los demás  
  
Bud le da la espalda y salta hacia una cima donde contempla las primeras luces del amanecer  
  
- A veces me pregunto - dice al fin - si pertenecemos a la luz o somos los guardianes de la oscuridad ... tu que crees Kiki?  
  
- No entiendo tu pregunta  
  
- No te das cuenta Kiki? todas las amenazas .. todas las guerras y todo lo que trae se dirige a nosotros sin que lo pidamos ... he perdido a mi familia, a mi hogar y casi pierdo mi dignidad .. mi vida solo ha tenido contados momentos de gozo ... porque? porque todo esto? es que ya no hemos pasado por demasiado?  
  
- Lo que te preguntas, también me lo he preguntado yo ... creo que en nosotros esta la decisión ... creo que ante cualquier amenaza, Ikki, Yoga, Aioros y Lisandro dejarían la tranquilidad de la vida que eligieron y acudirían a la lucha  
  
- Creo que eso no responde a nada ... pero en lo que te doy la razón es en que no rehuiré a una lucha ... ni abandonaré el Santuario  
  
- Te sugiero que lo hables con Hilda  
  
- Crees que no lo he hecho? ella no quiere abandonar el Santuario ... a veces me pongo a pensar si no siente cierta satisfacción de sentarse en el antiguo trono de Atena, creo que se ha impuesto la obligación de defender el Santuario y no va a dejarlo ... tu y yo hemos sentido lo mismo esta noche ... crees que Hilda no?  
  
Kiki se pone a pensar que eso podía ser cierto. Hilda de Polaris realmente ha tomado posesión del santuario? no habrá una motivación en ella que solo ella sabe? Era imposible que Hilda no tuviera las mismas sensaciones que el ha tenido que a la larga lo ha llevado a abandonar el Santuario en contra de sus deseos. No será que en contra de los propios deseos de Hilda algo la motive a quedarse?  
  
- No te retengo Kiki - le dice Bud - vete ... creo que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer que hablar conmigo  
  
Kiki comienza a caminar y pasa por debajo de Bud donde se detiene y le dirige una última mirada a Bud  
  
- Adios Bud, sombra del Zid ...  
  
- Adios Kiki de Aries  
  
Kiki camina y acelera el paso ... metros mas allá ve algo sobre el suelo a mitad del camino ... el caballero dorado no puede evitar estremecerse al ver una figura de piedra derruida. Era la figura de un muchacho muy joven, pero Kiki sabe que esa figura antes fue un ser humano. Ya le habían contado la historia de aquellos aprendices que fueron convertidos en piedra al intentar huir del santuario en tiempos de Arlecs, por obra del caballero de plata Argol quien en una absurda demostración de poder quebro esa estatua en presencia de Aioria y Sheena. A la muerte de Argol, los dos que quedaron intactos volvieron a la normalidad pero esta no. A Kiki le extrañaba que pese a los años, la figura se mantuviera allí aunque el paso del tiempo la había desmoronado. Kiki contempla la cara partida sobre el suelo, aun se adivinaba el gesto de desesperación de la víctima y el grito que no alcanzó a lanzar y en eso se percata que el rostro apunta hacia el Santuario y el sol saliente proyectaba la sombra hacia la antigua casa de Atena "desde cuando este mudo grito ha estado dirigido al santuario haciéndonos llegar su desesperación? ... mal presagio" Kiki pasa a un lado de aquella figura y a su pesar temió voltear hacia atrás. A lo lejos, Bud lo ve alejarse "me pregunto que lo habrá motivado a caminar hacia la salida si podía teletransportarse? tal vez la necesidad de sentirse valiente" ... Bud contempla el sol ... los amaneceres que tanto apreciaba ahora le causaba cierto temor, como si el sol iluminara no al mar sino algo amenazante que podría surgir en cualquier momento  
  
- Quien quiera que seas escucha! Bud, la Sombra del Zid te estará esperando!! - Dicho esto, Bud baja y se encamina hacia el santuario ... por lo menos ese grito le había levantado el animo  
  
En algun lugar del mundo ...   
  
Una persona se encontraba apoyada en el dintel de una puerta ... el lugar era apacible en medio del campo y el día ofrecía un hermoso panorama y de noche podía sentirse la tranquilidad y la suave brisa nocturna ... pero para aquella persona era mas el sentir ... sentir la naturaleza con la cual podía conectarse y sentir lo que le decía ... no en palabras sino en sensaciones ... sentir la vida que lo rodeaba y complementarse con ella ... asi podía llegar a conocerla y respetarla y sentirse uno con todo su mundo y hacerlo crecer a medida que su cosmo revitalizaba aquel paraje  
  
Su nombre era Lisandro ... hacía dos años que había perdido la vista y aunque al principio fue difícil sentía que ya no la necesitaba ... podía saber donde estaba cada arbol, cada planta, podía saber donde estaban los animales que lo observaban a la distancia porque podía sentir la vida y la energía que todos liberaban con la cual podía comunicarse ... Lisandro se sentía bien en esos momentos y no se lamentaba el no poder verlo con sus ojos ... solo había algo que lamentaba  
  
- Alo Kinder - suena una voz detrás de el - disfrutando la noche?  
  
Lisandro no se volteó ya que no tenía sentido, solo estiro la mano hacia atrás y otra tomo la suya "lo que si lamento es no poder ver tu rostro Asuka ... el tuyo y el de mi hijo" ... subitamente aquella mano lo fuerza a voltearse y siente que se pone frente a el con la cara pegada ... si ... su joven esposa, Asuka Langley Souryu mantenía intacto su fuerte caracter  
  
- Vas a seguir con eso? - le pregunta nuevamente en tono de enfado - creí que era algo que ya no te importaba  
  
Lisandro coloca sus manos sobre el rostro de ella y pasa sus dedos suavemente "vaya ... veo que ha mejorado su capacidad telepática"  
  
- Puedo adivinar cada rasgo tuyo ... tienes razón ... el no poder ver tu rostro con mis ojos ya no debería importarme  
  
Asuka lo jala hacia si y Lisandro siente sus labios juntarse con los suyos ... tras un momento, ella se separa y lo jala nuevamente forzandolo a seguirla "despues de todo para lo que sigue no necesitas ojos, querido Lisandro" es el pensamiento que alcanza captar Lisandro ...  
  
Amanecía cuando Lisandro abrió los ojos ... Asuka dormía abrazada a su lado y podía sentir el profundo sueño de su hijo en la cuna de la habitación contigua "podrá sentirme como yo a el?" se pregunta Lisandro ... recordó el momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez ante la alarma y sorpresa de las enfermeras de ver a un muchacho ciego caminar con el niño sin tropezarse ni requerir ayuda "que nombre le pondrá?" "no lo se? no lo había pensado?" ... cuando lo llevan a la cuna en una sala reservada a los bebes, todos, sus abuelos Ikki y Sheena, sus tíos Aioros y Jiné lo observaban, Lisandro estaba tratando de pensar sobre el nombre ... todo había sido tan rápido y ni siquiera en el otro mundo se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Asuka ... habría ella pensado un nombre? ... fue en ese momento que junto a su familia se da cuenta que hay alguien mas. Cuando su familia se aparta del vidrio y hablaban entre ellos, esa persona permanece allí y fue cuando Lisandro se acerc  
  
- Tiene a algún niño aqui señor? - le pregunta sin intentar leer su pensamiento ya que lo consideró una intromisión  
  
- Nieto? - le responde - no ... me gusta ver a los niños - Lisandro siente una sensación extraña al escuchar su voz y se da cuenta que le hablaba no en su idioma materno ya que tenía un acento extraño además que debía ser una persona de edad - Tienes tu hijo aqui?  
  
- Si .. es el de allá - le responde Lisandro, lo que sorprende al anciano  
  
- Tu no puedes ver ... como sabes que esta allí?  
  
- Solo lo se ... siento que esta all  
  
- De un padre tan especial saldrá un hijo muy especial - le contesta - Kay yuyu sinchiruna  
  
- Perdón .. que dijo?  
  
- Será un chico fuerte - le contesta el anciano para luego dar media vuelta e irse dejando desconcertado a Lisandro  
  
Lisandro preguntó a su familia como era la persona que estuvo hablando con el, su hermano le describió un anciano de baja estatura pero de complexión fuerte, pobremente vestido y de rasgos que denotaban mucha bondad ... Lisandro olvidó el asunto hasta que fue a hablar con Asuka respecto al nombre. Esta ya que no había pensado en alguno en especial le dió una gran lista que empezaba por Kaji y terminaba en Shinji, entre una serie de nombres alemanes ... Lisandro escuchaba cruzado de brazos, hasta que murmuró inconcientemente "Kay ..." "que dijiste?" pregunta Asuka "porque diablos me preguntas si tu ya habías decidido el nombre?" Lisandro iba a contestar cuando una enfermera que había entrado escucha lo que dijo Lisandro "Kay? eso quiere decir en el idioma de aqui "el es" ... de donde lo saco?" "yo? ... no ... un anciano lo llamó asi? que quiere decir?" "Es cuando se señala a alguien importante" ... Lisandro siente la mirada de Asuka "De acuerdo ... pero su segundo nombre sera Josef" ... Fue así como nació Kay Josef Namura Langley  
  
El mundo había cambiado mucho y esos parajes de América del Sur eran mas hospitalarios y agradables para vivir ... el antiguo mundo occidental se encontraba en crisis ... muchas de las principales ciudades habían sucumbido ante los desastres previos al Ragnarok y las que subsistieron languidecían ... la gente se apartaba de las ciudades y buscaba espacios mas amplios para vivir ... la estructura política de muchos paises se derrumbó, así como las otroras grandes potencias se encontraban envueltas en grandes crisis sociales como para ocuparse del resto del mundo ... las Naciones Unidas habían encontrado por fin el rumbo y el papel que le correspondía para solucionar la crisis ... a Lisandro le sorprendía que en estos parajes la crisis no se sentía, al igual que en zonas apartadas de China y el Lejano Oriente .. fue por eso que se decidió vivir ahí por un tiempo. La casa era pequeña pero agradable y tenía todas las comodidades, el clima era frío y la gente era amable que llenaba de atenciones a una pareja tan joven. La corporación Kido le había asignado una pequeña pensión pero ya Asuka trabajaba como maestra en varios lugares que se disputaban sus servicios, mientras Lisandro daba clases de meditación en su hogar y cuidaba al niño en ausencia de su madre ... para Asuka estos cambios fueron mas sencillos de asimilar de lo que esperaba Lisandro pero después de estar sometida a NERV y luego vivir 7 meses en su antiguo mundo después del tercer impacto esto era mucho mejor  
  
El niño estaba dando inquietas vueltas en su cunita ... ya había cumplido dos años y se desarrollaba con mucha rapidez que aún para Lisandro resultaba inquietante. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el Supremo Kaiosama le dijo alguna vez sobre el. Cuando quiso hablar el tema con Asuka, esta se enfureció y no quiso seguir hablando con el sobre eso "jamas vuelvas a mencionarme que mi hijo puede estar predestinado para algo! ... su destino lo decidiré yo!". Despues de todo lo pasado era lógico que Asuka reaccionara de esa manera y lo menos que quería era que el pequeño Kay se involucre en algo que ponga en riesgo su vida. Incluso Lisandro se resistía a pensarlo pero no podía evitarlo, mas aún cuando trataba de trascender su propia realidad y poder visualizar el futuro ... le preocupaba no poder percibir nada ni siquiera con el octavo sentido  
  
Pero sus sentidos le avisaron que alguien se acercaba ... suavemente se desprendió de Asuka y se dirigió al cuarto de Kay ... el niño se asomaba timidamente desde el borde de la cuna y le sonreía a su padre ... este lo toma en brazos y lo deposita al lado de su madre antes de salir al exterior ... Asuka entreabrió los ojos pero a ella no le parecía tan extraño que Lisandro madrugara. Por lo general lo hacía todos los días ... ella acurrucó a su hijo a su lado mientras el jugueteaba con sus cabellos ... Lisandro visualiza el paisaje frente a el pero se queda inmovil ... la persona que esperaba había llegado  
  
- Saludos .. Kiki ... caballero dorado de Aries  
  
- Saludos Lisandro ... caballero dorado de Sagitario  
  
Ambos caballeros se miraron el uno al otro antes de darse un abrazo ... sin decirse nada ambos caminan alejándose de la casa y yendo a campo abierto. Al cabo de unos minutos, se detienen en un pequeño lugar donde las piedras y los arboles ofrecían un acogedor refugio  
  
- Hace cuanto dejaste el Santuario, Kiki? - le pregunta Lisandro  
  
- Hace cinco días ...  
  
- Te tomaste mucho tiempo para venir o tenías otras cosas que hacer?  
  
Kiki no responde sino que se da vuelta y contempla los alrededores  
  
- Hermoso lugar Lisandro ... me recuerda las zonas bajas del Tibet ... sabes? Mu nos mantenía en los picos alejados pero acostumbraba escaparme al pueblo ... aunque Mu me lo prohibía estoy seguro que ya lo sabía  
  
- A que viene eso Kiki?  
  
- A que yo no podía engañar a Mu como no puedo hacerlo contigo ... después de todo alcanzaste el octavo sentido y volviste de el  
  
- Tu tambien Kiki ...  
  
- No al nivel tuyo ... fue una fusión mental de todos nosotros y al final Atena nos ayudó ... tu lo hiciste solo ... pero eso no viene al caso ... creo que ya sabes a lo que vine  
  
Lisandro se pone de pie y da unas vueltas antes de responder  
  
- Lo se ... es por Kay verdad?  
  
- Como esta el?  
  
- Muy bien ... crece y se desarrolla rápido  
  
- Y Asuka?  
  
- Muy apegados el uno al otro ... no los culpo ... ella esta muy feliz por el y Kay tambien ...  
  
Kiki hizo un largo silencio antes de volver a decir algo  
  
- Estoy abandonando el Santuario Lisandro  
  
- No volverás?  
  
- No ... por un tiempo no ...  
  
- Porque cambiaste de parecer?  
  
- Sabes? podría enumerarte muchos motivos para quedarme pero solo uno para irme ... ese motivo es que me di cuenta de que Atena no se equivocó ...  
  
- Que dices?  
  
- Escucha Lisandro ... estos días tuve una sensación extraña ... he estado revisando la biblioteca del santuario ... encontre cosas ... cosas que me dejaron preocupado  
  
- Como cuales?  
  
- Podría sonar simple pero es esto lo que me ha llevado a pensar ... encontre esto en la biblioteca ... estaba en una sala reservada solo para Saori ... Yoga me dejo la llave y me dijo que podía revisarla ...  
  
Kiki extrae un cuadernillo y se lo entrega a Lisandro  
  
- Que es esto?  
  
- Lo siento ... casi olvido que no puedes verlo ... es un diario ... es el diario de Saori  
  
- Lo encontraste en esa sala?  
  
- Escuchame ... parece que eso estuvo velado para todos aquellos que entraron a ese lugar, incluso para Yoga ... no se que hizo que yo lo encontrase ... nadie lo ha visto mas que yo  
  
- Y ... que dice?  
  
- Saori, después de verse libre del control de Medea (esa historia ya la sabes) dedicó el resto de su vida a velar por el mundo, y para eso se enfrascó en lecturas y el poder tratar de trascender nuestro tiempo y espacio ... si pudieras leer ese diario te darías cuenta  
  
Lisandro sostuvo el diario entre sus manos ... aunque no podía ver las letras podía captar lo que se quiso decir en cada página ... Lisandro pasaba sus dedos por encima de las paginas y sus sensibles sentidos empezaban a dibujar cada letra y palabra ... un gesto de sorpresa comienza a dibujarse en su rostro  
  
- Kiki ... esto no es un diario  
  
- Oh! si que lo es ... pero es un diario escrito para adelante ... Lisandro ... esas son las profecías de Atena  
  
- Quieres decir que los años que Saori estuvo recluida en el Santuario, estuvo profetizando lo que iba a ocurrir? ... escuchame ... esto parece una secuencia no muy clara de hechos  
  
- Es porque eran visiones ... te das cuenta la naturaleza de esto? fue algo tan grande que ninguno de nosotros pudo llegar a percibir ... Saori escapó de nuestra realidad y pudo de alguna manera ir hacia adelante ... estoy seguro que el viejo Kaioshin la ayudó y me refiero a Ro Kaioshin ... esas páginas están escritas con desesperación ... con miedo ... el miedo de alguien que sabe que el futuro no es nada alentador y que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo hasta el momento enn que ella estuvo presente ... porque sabía que vendrían por ella  
  
- Quienes?  
  
- No lo se ... por lo menos se que no eran Tanatos o Némesis  
  
Lisandro volvió a guardar silencio y luego se vuelve hacia Kiki  
  
- Que falta Kiki? que puede pasar?  
  
- No lo se ... pero nosotros no tenemos esas sensaciones gratuitamente ... eso fue lo que sentí en el Santuario ... una oscura amenaza que esta por llegar y la respuesta la encontraremos allí ... en ese diario y estoy seguro que tiene que ver contigo  
  
- Porque lo dices? crees que aún nos falte batallas por librar?  
  
- Tal vez ... pero prefiero que lo leas ...  
  
- Nos sobra tiempo?  
  
- Ya te dije que no lo se ... y no quiero influenciar en tu lectura ... adelante amigo .. leelo, yo regresar  
  
- Porque no te quedas?  
  
- No quiero perturbar a tu esposa ... estoy seguro que no verá con buenos ojos una visita de este tipo ... me quedaré en el pueblo y esperaré a Ikki  
  
- Mi padre? sabe el algo de esto?  
  
- No ... me comunique con el y me dijo que vendría para aca con tu madre  
  
- telepatía?  
  
- No ... celular - le contesta Kiki mostrándole su aparato  
  
Lisandro se sonríe y se aleja dejando solo a Kiki quien lo mira con gesto serio viendo como se aleja su compañero "muchas cosas tendrás que entender Lisandro ... y espero que tu esposa tambien"  
  
Lejos de allí ... en el Santuario de Atenas, Bud se dirigía con paso lento hacia las habitaciones de Hilda de Polaris. En el camino se encuentra con algunos de sus servidores quienes no detuvieron su paso, tratándose de un dios guerrero. Antes de llegar a sus aposentos, la propia Hilda le sale al encuentro ... Bud se detiene e inclina la cabeza  
  
- Veo que madrugaste Bud - le dice afablemente   
  
- Algo me dice que tu ya lo sabías, Hilda - le contesta  
  
- Si ... supongo que lo sabía ... acompañame a la sala ... deseas desayunar conmigo?  
  
- Será un honor  
  
Bud sigue a Hilda y ambos entran a una pequeña sala de estar donde en una pequeña mesa con vista al mar sus servidores le habían acomodado el menaje para ella ... rapidamente colocaron una para Bud  
  
- Me gusta desayunar aqui en estas temporadas - dice Hilda sentándose y contemplando al mar - no es por nada pero esta vista es mas agradable que la que tenía en Asgard  
  
- Hilda - le dice Bud sentándose, pero luego se para sosteniendo su taza ya que la armadura era incomoda para sentarse en esa silla tan pequeña - creo que debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir  
  
- Que es Bud?  
  
Bud no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en que el fue invocado como dios guerrero y como sombra de su hermano Zid. En aquellos tiempos no podía mirar a Hilda y debía habitar las sombras "guardián de la oscuridad" penso mientras miraba a Hilda  
  
- Kiki de Aries ha abandonado el santuario  
  
- Lo se - contesta Hilda de Polaris - solo eso querías decirme?  
  
- No ... es decir ... tienes idea el motivo de su partida?  
  
- No ... no la tengo ... mas me sorprende que no haya venido a decírmelo  
  
- A mi lo que me sorprende es que Kiki no solo abandonó el Santuario ... mas bien yo diría que huyó ...  
  
- Huir de aqui? porque dices eso Bud?  
  
- Porque me dijo que abandonaramos el Santuario tambien ... eso es lo que quería pedirte  
  
- Quieres que abandonemos el Santuario? que mas te dijo Kiki para que me pidas eso?  
  
- No necesitaba decirme nada ... lo que el sintió yo lo sentí y estoy seguro que tu también Hilda  
  
Hilda guardó silencio y luego mira a Bud  
  
- No creo que sea una buena alternativa el permanecer en el Santuario - le vuelve a decir el dios guerrero  
  
- Y que sugieres? volver a Asgard?  
  
- No se si esa sería una buena alternativa ... creo que la decisión de Atena de dispersar a los caballeros fue adecuada  
  
- Ja! no me imagino adonde ire a parar yo ... a mi edad ... me iría a vivir con Yoga y Fler? o de repente irme a la patria de mis padres ... Noruega  
  
- No ... no sabía que era de Noruega  
  
- Nunca lo dije ... eramos muy niñas Fler y yo ... ella ya no tiene memoria de eso ... recuerdo una casa en el campo ... recuerdo los veranos e inviernos ... recuerdo a mis padres ... pero todo eso es muy vago ... tengo mejor memoria del día que nos separaron ... el dolor de mis padres ... el llanto de mis hermanos ... pero oponerse significaba la muerte ... ellos pertenecían a la familia real de Asgard ... ellos sabían lo que eso significaba ...  
  
- Pero ... porque?  
  
- Porque los augures habían dicho que yo era la escogida de Odin ... que mi misión era preservar los hielos del norte porque mis oraciones eran agradables a el ... que yo era la única que podía invocar las armaduras sagradas  
  
- Y Fler?  
  
- No me lo dijeron ... solo tenía 5 años ... hasta ahora no lo se .. pero me imagino que fue porque ella tenía el potencial para ser una Valkiria ... aunque creo que la clarividencia quedo corta ... fue tal como me dijo el Supremo Kaiosama "los hechos se suceden algunas veces por un motivo que va mas allá de nuestra visión" ... de no haber sido por Fler, Mana Kirishima no habría habría alcanzado ese nivel  
  
- Debió ser duro desprenderse de su familia - dice Bud cambiando el tema ... aunque se lo negara, la presencia de Mana había dejado huella en el ... Hilda adivina el pensamiento de Bud  
  
- Asi es ... pero fue cuestión de acostumbrarse ... "es cuestión que te des cuenta de la importancia de tu misión para que lo demás pase a ser un bello recuerdo" ... fue lo que me dijo mi tío Dolbar  
  
Bud se queda en silencio un momento antes de reaccionar  
  
- El Maestro Dolbar? era su tío?  
  
- Si ... el fue mi maestro y guía hasta que cumplí 15 años ... fue cuando el Maestro Malcom muere y el toma su lugar  
  
Bud vuelve a guardar silencio ... casi había olvidado el incidente con Dolbar y el Santuario casi 30 años atrás que destruyó la zona sur del reino de Asgard .. la casa guardiana de la casa real de Asgard y preceptora de Asgard Septentrional ... recordó que cuando era niño, los habitantes querían emigrar hacia esa zona por ser mas calida y hermosa en los meses de verano, a diferencia de las penumbras, el frío intenso y las largas noches de Asgard ...  
  
- Lo siento - murmura - no lo sabía  
  
- No tenías porque saberlo ... siempre me he preguntado que fue lo que le pasó ... recuerdo que en ese tiempo el jamás me dijo de sus planes de conquistar el Santuario .. pero la perdida de esa región de Asgard me facultó para despertar las armaduras sagradas ... me pregunto si Poseidón tuvo algo que ver en todo eso  
  
- Sería cuestión de preguntarle a Sorrento  
  
- Nunca se me ocurrió ... creo que prefiero la duda ... me costó mucho poder volver a ver la cara a Sorrento y a Julian Solo despues de eso y aún no puedo dejar de sentir cierto rencor  
  
- Que hara entonces? - le vuelve a preguntar Bud  
  
Hilda da el último sorbo a su taza antes de contestar  
  
- Te hablé que pese a lo que pasó con mi tío siempre recordaré lo que me dijo de los deberes ... mi deber es permanecer aqui  
  
- pero porque?  
  
- No hay porques Bud ... solo es el sentir ... es mi obligación frente a Atena .. al Supremo Kaiosama ... especialmente ante el ... el me enseñó mucho sabes? pero claro ... ustedes pueden partir si lo desean ... no retengo a nadie ni les reprocharé su decisión  
  
- Sabe que jamás la dejaremos ... mucho menos en circunstancias adversas  
  
- Piensalo de todos modos ... habla con los demás y dales a entender mi posición ... que tomen la decisión que crean correcta  
  
Bud se inclina y se retira ... Hilda lo ve salir "No te preocupes Bud ... aun falta tiempo ... mucho tiempo"  
  
Fin del Capítulo 1  
  
Pues bien ... heme aqui de nuevo ... no haré introducciones largas, solo les dire que esta parte llamada "Preambulo" es solo la introducción al libro principal así que será bastante corta ... aqui estoy tomando integramente a los personajes de Saint Seiya con la participación de Asuka Langley (buen papel que le toca) ... y como es nuestra obligación, los personajes de Saint Seiya (excepto los nuevos como Lisandro) pertenecen a Masami Kuramada  
  
dagoprinceyahoo.com 


	4. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Que esperamos?  
  
Era una habitación pequeña, pero en Asgard no se podían dar el lujo de contar con grandes espacios debido al frío reinante. La calefacción era antigua y que dependía del carbon de piedra que traían de muy lejos, pero que les permitía sobrevivir en aquellos helados parajes. Una joven se encontraba sentada mientras jugueteaba con las cuerdas de un arpa, mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana quien sentada sobre unos cojines jugaba con sus muñecas ... los ruidos de unos pasos que se acercaban rapidamente llamaron su atención. Las puertas se abren de par en par y entran tres figuras cubiertas de armaduras que se acercan a las jóvenes ... la mayor se pone de pie y corre hacia el hombre mas grande, cuya imponente presencia la tapaba con su sombra ... la joven se sonrie y abraza al recien llegado  
  
- Tío Dolbar!! - le dice la joven - que bueno que estas aqui! me alegra tanto ... ven ... cuentame como te fue en las estepas?  
  
Dolbar empuja suavemente a la joven para poder verla a la cara  
  
- Hilda - le dice sombriamente - el maestro Malcom ... ha muerto ...  
  
- Oh! ... yo ... lo siento ... nadie me lo dijo ...  
  
- Nadie lo sabía hasta mi llegada ... Hilda ... el antes de morir ... me nombró su sucesor  
  
Hilda se desprende de el y retrocede  
  
- Tío Dolbar ... eso significa que ...  
  
- Asi es querida Hilda ... debo despedirme de ti ... a partir de ahora debo quedarme en las tierras bajas ... y tu te quedaras aqui con Fler ... eres tu la que debe regir esta zona de asgard a partir de ahora  
  
- Tío ... no quiero quedarme sola ... dejame ir contigo  
  
- No Hilda ... recuerda que tu misión es preservar esta zona de Asgard y complacer a Odín con tus plegarias ... para eso estas aqui y para eso te entrené tanto tiempo ... no me defraudes Hilda ... ni a Asgard  
  
Hilda baja la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos  
  
- Es bueno que llores Hilda ... desahogate ... y recuerda lo que te dije que si llegas a comprender la importancia de tu misión en esta vida ... todo lo demás será un bello recuerdo ... que te hace creer que eres una diosa? crees que eres capáz de preservar al mundo niña arrogante?  
  
Hilda de Polaris levanta la cabeza asustada pero se da cuenta que no es a ella a quien su tío se dirige ... lo ve, pero el lugar es otro ... un gran salón donde se erige un trono y en ella esta sentado Dolbar ... se le ve mas viejo y frente a el esta una joven que ella no tarda en reconocer como Saori Kido  
  
- Me doy cuenta que has hecho un trato con el Maestro Arlecs, Dolbar - le dice Saori - porque? tu sabes la verdad!  
  
- la verdad? por supuesto Atena! la verdad es que eres débil ... solo la fuerza y el poder de Arlecs podrá mantener cohesionado y poderoso al Santuario de Atenas! La fortaleza que se requiere para proteger la tierra  
  
- Cual es tu interés en que Arlecs se mantenga en el poder? que buscas Dolbar? a Arlecs no le conviene un Asgard fuerte! te atacará una vez que se afiance en el poder!  
  
- Hay mucho que no sabes Atena ... el poder no me interesa ... mi misión es proteger a la zona mas septentrional de Asgard ... hogar de Hilda de Polaris ... cuyas oraciones preservan los hielos ... terribles momentos se aproximan y será el santuario quien los afronte primeramente ... contigo en el poder no logrará resistir  
  
- Que dices?  
  
- No sabes nada ... no es cierto? no te preocupes Atena ... te libraré del dolor que te aguarda ... te libraré de los terribles momentos que te esperen y eso será algo que mas tarde me agradecerás  
  
Dolbar se incorpora de su trono y avanza hacia Saori que se mantiene firme  
  
- Donde esta Yoga? - le dice cuando la sombra de Dolbar la cubre  
  
Hilda da un grito y trata de correr hacia su tío, pero en eso se despierta ... Hilda se da cuenta que está en su habitación y que todo fue un sueño ... 30 años han pasado desde ese incidente con Atena y 40 desde que Dolbar la dejara en Asgard "Porque tío? porque lo hiciste? que era lo que sabías? que te hizo declararle la guerra a Atena? porque jamás me dijiste nada?". En eso Hilda se percata de algo ... ella jamás presenció la conversación entre Saori y Dolbar ... ni siquiera las veces que habló con Saori tocaron ese tema a profundidad y mas parecía que era un tema que Saori trataba de evitar ... como puede ella soñar con ese diálogo si jamás lo presenció ... lo peor es que no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntárselo ... aunque ...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hilda hace llamar a sus aposentos a Bud. Este entra presuroso "debe ser algo urgente para que me haga llamar a estas horas" ... Bud ingresa y ve a Hilda sentada sobre su cama  
  
- Que deseas Hilda? - le pregunta Bud con una reverencia  
  
- Bud - le contesta - tu recuerdas lo sucedido en el Sur de Asgard cuando fue destruido?  
  
- La verdad ... no ... solo recuerdo que cuando nos enteramos, se esperaba la reacción suya frente a lo que podía considerarse un ataque del santuario ... recuerdo que mucho se habló de la batalla que se aproximaba pero luego surgiría la batalla de las Doce Casas ... decidimos esperar hasta ...  
  
- Hasta que fui dominada por Poseidón y su anillo del Nibelungo ... no me has dicho nada que no se ... asi que quiero que vayas para all  
  
- Volver a Asgard?  
  
- Asi es ... algunos habitantes de las estepas abandonaron el lugar, otros se retiraron al Norte ... pero hubo un pequeño grupo que permaneció en el lugar ... recuerdo un nombre, una vez me hablaron de ella ... de la chica llamada Freya ... hermana de Frey ... quiero que la busques y la traigas aqui  
  
- Y si se niega?  
  
- Persuádela ... dile que es una orden mía y quiero hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido con mi tío Dolbar ...   
  
- Como ordenes ...  
  
Bud se retira pensando en el extraño pedido de Hilda, pero que eso era una consecuencia de algo que parecía haber sucedido esa noche  
  
En otro lugar del mundo ... Lisandro se encontraba sentado en el portal de su casa. Cerca de allí su esposa y su hijo jugaban. Podía escuchar sus risas y podía seguir cada movimiento de ellos. En circunstancias normales el se habría integrado al juego, pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada en otras ideas, el tratar de entender lo que había leído ...  
  
" Esta noche ha vuelto ... yo estaba despierta y pude verlo ... por eso me puse de pie .. Seika me vigila ¿que trama? ... me refugio en mi habitación privada y la cerre ... quería descansar ... descansar esa noche ..."  
  
"Lisandro? ... porque su nombre me resuena en los oidos? ... Oh Dios! ahora lo se! el signo de Pegaso esta en el! ... yo ... yo debo hacer algo"  
  
Que era lo que tenía que hacer Saori? se preguntaba Lisandro al llegar a esa parte ... el diario ya no decía nada mas sobre el .. que extraño misterio lo rodeaba? ... lo que le causaba inquietud era que esa parte había sido escrita cuando el tenía 5 años ... y a partir de ahí el diario toma otro cariz ... ya no eran una serie de escritos coherentes, incluso alguien que lo viera sin saber nada del asunto habría pensado que lo escribió una demente  
  
"Un viaje ... un viaje sobre una barca con la que navego en un mar calmo ... de pronto el cielo se oscurece y el mar se embravece ... trato de llevar el timon y a lo lejos diviso el Santuario ... oh no! el Santuario se derrumba! y de la tierra emerge una figura ... cierro los ojos! no quiero verlo! pero aún con los ojos cerrados visualizo aquella horrible faz ..."  
  
"Trato de entender ... son mensajes? son visiones o alucinaciones? me siento como aquella vez que Medea tomo posesión de mi ... esa misma sensación de que algo se acerca ... pero no ... aún falta tiempo"  
  
"Es el Santuario ... algo pasa ..."  
  
"Asgard? que tiene que ver con todo esto? el misterio que oculta ese lugar ... aún velado para los mismos dioses ... algo se esconde ... algo aguarda ... lo he visto ... Asgard se derrumba ante una fuerza que no puede resistir ... un angel? la única fuerza que podrá salvar lo que quede del mundo"  
  
Estaba hablando de Mana! no había duda ... Mana ... el angel de la vida ... Lisandro trata de entender lo demas ... "sería Tanatos la amenaza que aguardaba en el Santuario? algo me dice que eso no era todo"  
  
Los pensamientos de Lisandro se ven interrumpidos ... Asuka y Kay han dejado de reir y Lisandro siente que es por presencias que ya se han hecho visibles  
  
- Abuelitos! - se escucha la voz de Kay y sus pasos infantiles se dirigen hacia donde venían Ikki y Sheena ... Asuka se acerca a darles la bienvenida  
  
- Hola ... Ikki ... Sheena .... que sorpresa ... no los aguardábamos - saluda Asuka ensayando su mejor sonrisa pero en el fondo no se sentía tan contenta que sus suegros hayan llegado tan de improviso  
  
- Como? - exclama Ikki - acaso Lisandro no te lo dijo? creí que Kiki ya le había avisado ...  
  
Asuka da la vuelta y le lanza una mirada seria a su esposo quien ya se imaginaba el animo de ella  
  
- Kiki estuvo aqui? - dice Sheena - es sorprendente que los hombres no le den importancia a lo importante ... ni tu me lo dijiste Ikki ..  
  
Sheena pese a su madurez aún mantenía su prestancia y belleza así como su imponente presencia .... Asuka le tenía mucho respeto, lo que era de sorprender en ella ... pero Asuka no podía dejar de sentir admiración por Sheena, por lo que era y había logrado siendo una humana "si fuera saiyajin claro ... se entendería" piensa Asuka, además de las historias de las batallas que ella libró no dejaban de sorprenderla ... pese a que sabía que Pan había librado batallas mas duras, sentía que no podían compararse la una con la otra  
  
Con Ikki era otro cantar ... ella respetaba a su suegro pero no tenía mucho acercamiento con el, quizás por ser ambos de caracter fuerte además que Ikki no era muy comunicativo ... el puente con la familia siempre había sido Sheena ya que el propio Aioros no los visitaba frecuentemente, aunque Asuka tenía mas acercamiento con el que con Jiné, su pareja ... pero ahora le intrigaba el hecho de que Lisandro no le haya contado sobre Kiki si es que había conversado con el  
  
- Lo siento .. lo olvidé - alega Lisandro no muy convincentemente, pero era la verdad ... la lectura de lo que le había dejado Kiki lo había alterado a tal punto que había olvidado comentarselo a Asuka ... por suerte su madre lo salvo por el momento, al levantar a Kay y jugar con el  
  
- Que grande esta! y muy hermoso ...  
  
- Porque no pasamos? - dice Asuka - la comida esta casi lista y podremos sentarnos para hablar de ciertas visitas misteriosas ...  
  
Sin decir mas, todos pasan al interior ... un pellizco de Asuka a Lisandro le hacen entender a este último que este sería un día muy largo ....  
  
Oscurecía cuando dos figuras subían por las escaleras del Santuario hacia el Gran Salón ... el camino era largo por lo que la mas pequeña se apoyo en la mas alta para poder continuar ya que este último no se detuvo pero alentó el paso ... al llegar a la última escalinata, Bud la Sombra del Zid se detiene y se vuelve hacia la pequeña mujer  
  
- Puedes esperar aqui y descansar - le dice - yo te anunciaré a Hilda   
  
La mujer no contesta pero se sienta en un peldaño mientras Bud entraba ... a los pocos minutos vuelve a salir pero solo le hace un gesto y la mujer se pone de pie y lo sigue al interior ... ella contempla el enorme ambiente con cierta indiferencia hasta fijar sus ojos en un portal que se abre a la señal de Bud quien ingresa al lugar ... al fondo, sentada en un trono se encontraba Hilda de Polaris ... una silla frente a ella indicaba que la visitante podía sentarse, cosa que ella hace sin pedir permiso ... Bud hace el intento de acercarse pero un ademán de Hilda lo detiene  
  
- Lamento haberla traido hasta aqui ... pero era necesario Freya - le comienza a decir Hilda  
  
- Si tanto lo lamentaba - contesta Freya - su majestad Hilda pudo haberme ido a ver y no obligarme a venir  
  
- Es la primera vez que nos vemos - contesta Hilda ignorando el reclamo de Freya - supe que no quisiste abandonar aquellos parajes tras lo sucedido hace tantos años  
  
- Era mi hogar ... lo único que vuestro tío no pudo quitarme ... me negue a abandonarlo por respeto a la memoria de mi hermano  
  
Hilda hace un corto silencio antes de continuar  
  
- Nos guardaste rencor por eso ... no es cierto?  
  
- Asi es ... mi hermano era un hombre noble ... sacrificó su vida por preservar la paz y la dignidad de Asgard ... su única recompensa fue una muerte horrible y el olvido ... lo que mas rabia me da es que su sacrificio no sirvió de nada ... Asgard estaba perdido después de todo  
  
- Te equivocas al pensar que no apreciamos lo sucedido con tu hermano ... quisimos resarcirnos por ello pero jamás aceptaste nuestra ayuda ... ni siquiera la oferta del Santuario de que vinieras aqui  
  
- El Santuario también fue responsable ... Arlecs hizo un trato con Dolbar ... y en la batalla decisiva, la duda de Seiya provocó la muerte de mi hermano ... pudieron haberlo salvado y no dejar que Dolbar lo hiriera gravemente  
  
- Guardas mucho rencor en tu corazón Freya  
  
- Que esperaba! que aceptara las migajas de compasión que estaban dispuestos a darme? acaso lo sucedido con vuestro tío sirvió de lección? Sigfried, Hagen, Zid, Nime, Alberick, Penrril, Thol ... todos ellos murieron después en otra absurda batalla! Asgard ya no existe ... los buenos se pudren en sus tumbas y los malos bailan sobre ellos!  
  
Hilda la vuelve a contemplar y luego se pone de pie bajando las escalinatas ... se pone frente a Freya quien sostiene su mirada  
  
- Solo quería preguntarte una cosa ... respóndeme y podrás irte ... porque mi tío Dolbar quiso destruir a Atena y a los caballeros de Bronce?  
  
Freya se sonríe y mira sarcasticamente a Hilda  
  
- Acaso no lo sabe? acaso usted no intentó hacer lo mismo?  
  
- Fue Poseidón quien movió a mi tío en contra de Atena? que tuvo que ver el en la traición de Saga de Geminis?  
  
Freya le da la espalda y da vueltas sobre si misma antes de responder sin mirar a Hilda  
  
- No ... no fue Poseidón ...  
  
- Como puedes estar segura?  
  
- Me lo hubiese dicho ...  
  
- Quien?  
  
- Kanon ... General Marino  
  
- El? acaso lo conocías?  
  
- Si ...  
  
Freya bajo la cabeza y no quiso responder mas ... Hilda se le acerca  
  
- Entonces ... que fue lo que pasó?  
  
- Ja ... yo esperaba que alguien me hiciera esa pregunta ... durante años esperé que Saori kido me la hiciera ... o cualquiera de sus caballeros pero nadie lo hizo ... solo hubo una persona que lo hizo pero me dijo que alguien mas lo haría ... nunca pensé que sería usted  
  
- Quien?  
  
- Su nombre ... era Ro Kaioshin  
  
"El Supremo Kaiosama anterior a Kiwishin!" Hilda se sobresalta y un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza ... por lo que sabía, ese viejo Kaiosama no daba puntada sin hilo ... era evidente que esta trama se estaba haciendo cada vez mas larga  
  
- Que ... que fue lo que le dijiste?  
  
- Mucho ... le conté lo que había pasado ...  
  
- Que provocó las acciones del Maestro Dolbar?!  
  
- No lo se ...  
  
- No lo sabes? si el Supremo Kaiosama te lo preguntó es porque sabía que tu conocías la verdad!  
  
- La verdad? no lo creo ... ese viejito estuvo conmigo todo el día y hablamos de muchas cosas ... antes de irse me preguntó lo mismo que me estas preguntando y le respondí lo mismo que te respondo a ti ... "no lo se"  
  
- Eso fue todo?  
  
- No ... solo se sonrío y me dijo "no seré el último en preguntarte eso" y luego se fue ... ah! me dijo antes "gracias ... me has ayudado mucho"  
  
- Pero ... de que hablaron?  
  
- Hablamos sobre lo que pasó esos días ... yo ... no podía decirle mucho .. yo no estaba en Asgard en esos días ... recuerdo o que me dijo Frey ... sobre los incidentes que hubieron antes ... había nacido una oposición a Dolbar y el expulsó a los que murmuraban contra el ... según supe estos fueron muertos cuando salieron de Asgard ... ellos y sus familias ... mi hermano culpó a Loki ...  
  
- Y? que pasó despues? porque tu hermano no actuó?  
  
- Porque el creía que Dolbar no sabía nada ... después de todo el aparentemente era su mano derecha y no estaba de acuerdo con el destierro de los descontentos pero confió en el cuando le dijo que eso preservaría la paz de Asgard ... Frey siempre fue sincero y nunca le ocultó sus pensamientos a Dolbar ... solo le dijo que si las cosas empeoraban acudieran ante ti  
  
- Porque ante mi?  
  
- Porque creía que tu podías llamar al orden ... todos veneraban tu persona ... y Dolbar aseguraba que todo lo hacía por ti ... que se avecinaban terribles momentos debido al conflicto entre Saori Kido y Arlecs ... creo que eso lo motivo en cierta medida ... si algo Frey y yo estabamos seguros era de la devoción de Dolbar a ti  
  
- Me estas diciendo entonces que la protección de Asgard Septentrional era la prioridad de Dolbar al momento de conspirar contra Atena?  
  
- Eso es lo que creo ...  
  
- Aún eso no explica que intentara destruir a Atena ... porque hacerlo si solo debía esperar la batalla de las Doce Casas? era poco probable que los Caballeros de Bronce pudieran imponerse a los Caballeros Dorados ..  
  
- Como te lo dije ... no lo se  
  
Hilda vuelve a tomar su lugar en el trono  
  
- Puedes irte Freya ... lamento haberte hecho venir ya que no has aclarado mis dudas ... pero aprovecharé para pedirte perdón por lo que Asgard te hizo ... Bud ... acompañala de regreso a su hogar  
  
Bud se aproxima y espera a que Freya se retire ... en eso esta se da vuelta y mira a Hilda de Polaris  
  
- Escuchame Hilda ... quizás tengas razón ... quizá hay mucho rencor en mi para olvidar ... en mi vida hubieron dos hombres ... mi hermano y Kanon ... a Frey me lo quito Asgard y el Santuario me quitó a Kanon ... decidí condenarme a la soledad eterna y ... si te sirve de algo te dire dos cosas mas ... ten cuidado con la sombra que camina ... fue lo último que me dijo mi hermano antes de ir a ver a Dolbar ... estos años he tratado de tratar de comprender lo que quiso decirme ... a la única conclusión que he llegado es que había algo que tuvo ocupado a vuestro tío antes de todo esto ... creo que cuando lo resolvió, los problemas en Asgard empezaron a darse ya que a partir de ahí hubieron cambios en sus actitudes ... solo una vez estuve tentada de entrar a las ruinas de su antiguo palacio pero el miedo me impidieron hacerlo  
  
- Y ... la segunda?  
  
- Que ... gracias por pedirme perdón ... creo que me hacía falta escucharlo ...  
  
Freya avanza hacia la puerta acompañada de Bud pero nuevamente se da vuelta y mira a Hilda  
  
- Hilda ... si quieres un consejo ... habla con Signus Yoga ... su desaparición fue lo que motivo el enfrentamiento entre Atena y Asgard  
  
Hilda toma asiento mientras ve a Freya desaparecer seguida por Bud "Yoga ... como no pense en el antes? ... tal vez el sepa algo ... como pudo mi tío doblegar su voluntad para que le sirva?"  
  
En otra parte del mundo ... Lisandro se encontraba a solas con su padre. Habían tenido un almuerzo algo silencioso ya que las únicas que hablaban entre ellas eran Asuka y Sheena ... despues de eso todos se levantaron rapidamente y Asuka salió con Sheena y se quedaron afuera viendo jugar a Kay. Ikki y Lisandro entraron a una habitación y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento  
  
- Y bien? - dice al fin Ikki - vas a decírmelo?  
  
- Que?  
  
- Lo que te tiene preocupado ... tiene algo que ver con que Kiki haya venido a verte?  
  
- Te ha hablado de eso?  
  
- No ... no lo he visto desde que dejamos el Santuario... solo hemos hablado por teléfono antes de que viniera aqui ... de que hablaron Lisandro?  
  
Ikki contempla a su hijo y le cuesta reconocer en el al joven a quien una vez abrazó antes de que partiera con Shiru a aquella misión que cambiaría su vida. Del muchacho alegre quedaba poco. Lisandro se había vuelto mucho mas reflexivo y callado, además que ahora estaba ciego. Todos pensaron que era por lo que había dejado a Asuka en su mundo, pero la situación no cambió a su regreso "además que ahora ha alcanzado el octavo sentido ... nos supera a todos, el, que hace unos años era solo un caballero de plata"  
  
- Hablamos de algunas cosas papa - le contesta - el me dijo que había dejado el santuario ..  
  
- Vaya ... que cambio! ... creí que el ...  
  
- El tenía sus razones para quedarse papa ... pero como me dijo, le bastó una para irse  
  
- Cual?  
  
Lisandro no responde sino que se da vuelta para luego contestarle a Ikki con otra pregunta  
  
- Dime una cosa papa ... y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad ... digamos que de alguna manera, Atena sabía que si me mandaba al mundo de Son Goku y que yo acabaría en el mundo de Asuka yo estaría en capacidad de alcanzar el octavo sentido, suficiente para vencer a Valstar y enfrentar a los primordiales pero para eso pasaría por terribles pruebas y pesares ... si Atena no lo hubiese callado y se los hubiese contado a ustedes ... lo habrían aceptado?  
  
- Es ... una pregunta difícil hijo ... a la luz de los resultados, tenemos que reconocer que Saori no se equivocó ... pero en ese momento ... como saberlo? tendría que haber tenido una fe ciega en Atena para aceptarlo y tal como te dije aquella vez, si lo recuerdas, te habría acompañado  
  
- La tenías papa? tenías esa fe en Saori para aceptar mi partida cabiendo la posibilidad que jamás regresaría?  
  
- Yo ... tu bien sabes que era escéptico en cuanto a los dioses ... luchamos contra algunos de ellos ... no ... no tenía esa fe como la tenían los demás ... especialmente Seiya, Jabu o tu propio tío Shun ... si Saori había visualizado el futuro, hizo bien en no decírnoslo  
  
- Y ahora?  
  
- Creo que las pruebas nos demuestran que Saori asumió bien su papel de Atena ... hasta el final  
  
- Entonces confiarías en ella si ahora viniera y te pidiera otro sacrificio?  
  
- De que estas hablando Lisandro? Atena no esta aqui y ...  
  
- Estoy hablando de tu nieto ... mi hijo ... estoy hablando de Kay ..  
  
Asgard ... cuna de los dioses guerreros ... antigua morada de Odin ... dos figuras enfundadas en gruesos abrigos se acercaban a una pequeña aldea ... tras el Ragnarok, mucha gente había optado por una vida mas tranquila en el campo por lo que la pequeña aldea de Freya había crecido ... Bud y Freya caminan en silencio ... no habían hablado nada durante el viaje y ni siquiera habían hecho el intento de conversar. Bud abre la puerta de la casa para que pase Freya y sin ser invitado pasa también lo que causa cierta incomodidad a Freya  
  
- No has hablado nada durante el viaje y ahora penetras en mi casa sin que te invite ... o eres muy atrevido o tienes mucho que decirme Bud ... Sombra del Zid  
  
- Que significó ese papel de chica rencorosa frente a Hilda? tu ... Freya ... hermana de Frey  
  
- Vaya ... veo que pese a todo aún aspiras a ser un dios guerrero verdad? un fiel sirviente de Hilda como lo habría dicho Alberick ... pero eso jamás te convertira en uno ... eso es algo que te estará vedado por siempre!  
  
- Como sabes que Alberick dijo eso? solo yo fui testigo escondido de esa conversación y solo estuvieron Sigfried y Zid!  
  
- Tenía mis recursos ...  
  
- Ja! ya me imagino cuales ...  
  
- Que es lo que te imaginas?  
  
- Sorrento nos espiaba ... tal vez el se lo dijo a Kanon y el ...  
  
- Acertaste Sombra del Zid ... eso fue lo que me dijo Kanon a quien tu no le llegabas ni a los pies!  
  
- Maldita Freya! - le dice Bud mientras la sostenía del brazo - jugaste con mi hermano mientras te entendías con un General Marino!  
  
- Jamás jugué con Zid! solo eramos amigos! si el entendió otra cosa fue problema de el! asi que sueltame que me lastimas!  
  
Bud la suelta y Freya se aparta y se saca su abrigo para ponerse otro menos abrigado y encender el fuego para calentar la casa ... Bud permaneció de pie sin saber que decir  
  
- No se que piensas hacer Bud - le dice Freya - pero si te vas a quedar deberás ayudarme ... si solo vas a mirar, la puerta esta allá ...  
  
Bud no responde, solo comienza a acomodar las sillas y luego atiza el fuego .. tras unos momentos Bud toma asiento y contempla a Freya  
  
- Como ... como conociste a Kanon?  
  
- Fue cuando cumplí 15 años ... me encontraba contemplando el mar y el emergió de allí ... se presentó ante mi y ... bueno ... no viene al caso ... a partir de ahí no lo pude olvidar ... sus visitas se hicieron mas frecuentes y para entonces yo sabía que servía a Poseidon ... fue después de su última visita que yo regrese aqui y ... sucedió lo de Dolbar  
  
- Kanon no sabía nada?  
  
- No ... me hubiese anticipado  
  
- Porque estas tan segura?  
  
- Lo estoy ... el jamás hubiera permitido que yo regresase a Asgard ... el fue el primer sorprendido cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ... y fue ahí cuando me pidió que no obedeciera a Hilda de retirarnos hacia el norte ... que Asgard sería escenario de una batalla ...   
  
- Y no dijiste nada?  
  
- Porque habría de hacerlo? Dolbar traicionó a mi hermano y nos condenó a muerte!  
  
- Sabías entonces de los planes de Poseidon?  
  
- No ... Kanon no me lo dijo ...  
  
- Te engañó entonces!  
  
- No! el me protegió! de haber soltado una palabra ... Poseidón se enteraría y hubiera enviado a Tetis a matarme ... eso me lo dijo cuando la batalla en Asgard terminó ... y me dijo que tenía que enfrentar a los caballeros de Atena ... sean de bronce, plata u oro  
  
- Sabías que el era el hermano de Saga?  
  
- Si ... se lo que pasó entre ellos ... el me lo contó ... luego de la batalla en el reino submarino el regresó ... aunque no victorioso, me dijo que estaba orgulloso de haber combatido contra los caballeros de bronce pero que ahora debía lavar la afrenta que Saga infringió al Santuario y a Atena ... el iría a ponerse a su servicio porque aciagos días se acercaban ... y jamás regresó ...  
  
Bud se pone de pie y contempla a Freya de cuyos ojos caían algunas lagrimas  
  
- Lo siento Freya ... el cayó heroicamente en ..  
  
- Basta! no quiero saber detalles! si el murió luchando como el gran guerrero que era eso ya lo se ... lo importante aqui es que jamás volvió ...  
  
- Y culpas al Santuario?  
  
- No puedo evitarlo ... lo dejaron morir como hicieron con mi hermano?  
  
- De no haber sido por el ... los caballeros de bronce hubiesen sido derrotados  
  
- Porque Bud? porque obedecieron a Hilda? debieron sospechar que algo malo pasaba! Loki secundaba a Dolbar en sus propósitos! ustedes tambien a Hilda dominada por Poseidon?  
  
- No ... no se que responder ... era nuestra obligación ... ella invocó las armaduras y nos legó los poderes intrínsecos en ellas ... supongo que debimos haberlo pensado ... debimos escuchar a Fler ... es por eso que nos odias?  
  
- No Bud ... ya no los odio ... fueron instrumentos ... la estupidez no puede ser motivo de odio  
  
- Gracias por llamarme estúpido  
  
- No lo tomes a mal ... todos lo fuimos ... incluso Kanon al seguir los designios de Poseidon .. solo fuimos instrumentos de fuerzas que nos superaban y eso incluye a los propios dioses  
  
Bud vuelve a tomar asiento y reflexiona sobre las palabras de Freya  
  
- Ahora entiendo porque rechazaste a mi hermano ... tu amabas a Kanon ...  
  
- Ademas que no fue muy inteligente de su parte proponerme matrimonio después de lo sucedido aqui  
  
- El solo quería ampararte  
  
- No necesitaba ser amparada ... lo tome mas como un insulto  
  
- Ser la esposa de un dios guerrero era un insulto para ti?  
  
- No ... el solamente solicitar mi mano con un mensajero esperando que fuera corriendo ... porque no vino el mismo?  
  
- Le hubieras respondido que amabas a otro ...  
  
- Eso no era de su incumbencia  
  
- Creo que esto debimos hablarlo hace mucho  
  
- Asi es ... hemos esperado 30 años solo acumulando rencor ... me odiabas Bud?  
  
- No ... solo había resentimiento ... sabes? cuando uno soluciona cosas como esta ... se aprecian las cosas mejor ... tu casa es bonita ...  
  
- Gracias ...  
  
- Y tu ... tambien lo eres ...  
  
- Ya estoy vieja Bud ... tu en cambio eres apuesto ...y te mantienes en forma ... los años son mas duros con las mujeres que con los hombres  
  
- Creo que si ... y ...  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio .... Bud siente que algo se acerca como viniendo de muy lejos y se detiene en la puerta de Freya ... Bud contempla la palidez de Freya y se pone de pie interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella ... aquella presencia parece alejarse repentinamente y Bud corre hacia la puerta  
  
- No Bud! no abras!! - grita Freya, pero Bud no hace caso y abre la puerta ... una ráfaga de viento lo derriba pero enciende su cosmo y eleva su nivel en microsegundos ... pero la presencia no estaba ... Bud sale al exterior ... las últimas luces del día le hacen ver una sombra que se aleja raudamente ... su presencia desaparece lo que imposibilita a Bud a seguirlo ... este se vuelve hacia Freya ... Bud se estremece al ver un hilo de sangre correr por su nariz  
  
- Freya! - exclama Bud ... Freya se aparta a limpiarse pero luego se desvanece y es socorrida por Bud que la mira - que ... que fue eso?  
  
- Esta molesto por tu presencia aqui ... eso fue una advertencia ... ya no volverá ...  
  
Bud se queda en silencio ... y mira la oscuridad a través de la ventana ... algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer y siente un fuerte estremecimiento  
  
- Creo ... que me quedaré esta noche - murmura mientras levantaba a Freya en sus brazos  
  
Fin del capítulo 2  
  
En la película "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses" sucede una conversación entre Saori y Dolbar que comienza ya con la discusión sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Dolbar. Solo añadí este preámbulo 


	5. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Un misterio ... una verdad  
  
Ikki contemplaba a su hijo quien inexpresivamente se mantenía de pie en medio de la habitación ... las últimas palabras de Lisandro habían dejado perplejo a Ikki  
  
- Lisandro - le dice en tono serio - podrías dejar de hablar de supuestos? que significa esto? que tiene que ver Atena con Kay?  
  
- Esto - le dice Lisandro extrayendo aquel viejo cuaderno - y te aseguro que puedo leerlo mejor que tu y Kiki ... hay cosas que los ojos no te permiten ver  
  
- Que es esto?  
  
- Son anotaciones que Atena hizo antes de ... irse ... Kiki lo encontró y no se explicaba porque estuvo invisible a los ojos de los demas ... parecía que esperaba que Kiki lo encontrase  
  
Ikki toma el cuaderno y comienza a revisarlo ... Lisandro no podía ver la expresión del rostro de su padre pero se daba cuenta que la emoción y la sorpresa crecía en el ... Ikki levanta la cabeza lentamente  
  
- Cuando te dio esto Kiki?  
  
- Hace dos días ... desde ahí no he dejado de leerlo  
  
- Esto no puedo creerlo ... yo ... no sabía que Atena ...  
  
- Pudiera profetizar? pues lo hizo ... no hay que ser un sabio para darse cuenta que ahí esta hablando de la batalla contra Tanatos ... el Ragnarok ... habla de los gigantes de hielo ... y no hace falta ser adivino para saber que lo escribió cuando yo aún no había nacido  
  
- Has podido interpretar lo demas?  
  
Lisandro cogió el cuaderno de las manos de su padre y comienza a pasar las hojas  
  
- Lee esto - le dice devolviéndole el cuaderno a Ikki ... este comienza a leer tratando de no prestar atención a las risas de Kay quien jugaba con Asuka y Sheena ...  
  
Fuera de la casa, Sheena contemplaba al pequeño Kay que jugaba con los animales que se le acercaban con confianza. A su lado estaba sentada Asuka  
  
- Veo que las cosas van bien con Kay ...  
  
- Viniste a hacer inspección? - le dice sonriente Asuka  
  
- No lo tomes asi ... quería verlos ... vivimos lejos y el teléfono no basta siempre ... además recuerda que es mi único nieto  
  
- Aioros y Jiné aún no se animan?  
  
- Jiné cree que aún es muy joven para tener hijos  
  
- Pues dile que yo no soy ninguna vieja ... somos de la misma edad  
  
- Creo que cada quien sabrá lo que hace ... no le digo nada, ni la presiono ... aunque claro que me gustaría tener otro nieto en brazos  
  
- Creo que batiras el record de la abuela mas joven ... y mas bonita también  
  
- Gracias ... como van las cosas con Lisandro?  
  
- Bien ...  
  
- Solo eso?  
  
- Si ... no se que mas decirte ... Lisandro algunas veces parece lamentarse el no poder ver ... yo no se porque ...cuando socializamos con la gente nadie parece darse cuenta que es ciego  
  
- Lo han hablado?  
  
- Infinidad de veces ... pero ya no quiero hacerlo ... no estoy para convencer a nadie  
  
- La paciencia no es una de tus cualidades por lo visto  
  
- Soy tolerante ... no paciente ... puedo tolerar todo pero no tengo paciencia con nadie  
  
- Ni siquiera con Kay?  
  
- Con el es diferente ... el esta aprendiendo y yo debo enseñarle ... verdad mi amor? - le dice a su hijo que se acerca a ella - a ver ... quien es el engreido de mama!  
  
- Lo mimas mucho ...  
  
- Es eso malo?  
  
- No ... en su justa medida claro esta ...  
  
- Le daré todo lo que le pueda dar y aun mas ... sabes? no quiero que pase conmigo lo que pasó con mi madre ..  
  
- Lisandro me lo contó ... lamento que hayas pasado por eso ...  
  
- Te lo contó? no recuerdo haberlo hecho con el   
  
- A el se lo contó Mana  
  
- Ah! ... la famosa angel de la vida ... por lo visto el ser un angel no le impidió ser indiscreta ... como fue con tus padres Sheena?  
  
- Jamás los conocí ...  
  
- Que dices? no sabes quienes son?  
  
- No ... yo era una niña abandonada y crecí en los suburbios de Roma ... un día alguien me encontró y me llevó al santuario  
  
- Como asi?  
  
- Fue el Gran Patriarca Shion ... el recorría de incógnito muchos lugares del mundo para buscar futuros caballeros ... tenía el don de ver el potencial de cada uno ... según se, al maestro de Kiki ... Mu de Aries, lo encontró como un ladronzuelo en las calles de Katmandú ... si que le dió trabajo pero Mu se convertiría en uno de los caballeros dorados mas poderosos ..  
  
- Asi reclutaba caballeros? de las calles?  
  
- No siempre ... algunos entraban tras un riguroso proceso de selección ... algunos pedían ser admitidos pero la mayoría descalificaba ... la verdad es que muchos de nosotros vinimos de las calles  
  
- Eso no les trajo problemas? digo ... llevar niños a Grecia  
  
- Por supuesto! por lo general entrabamos de incógnito ... el cosmo del patriarca protegía el lugar para evitar que personas no autorizadas entraran ... una vez nos acusaron de secuestrar niños o de comprarlos y venderlos ... hasta una vez nos acusaron de traficar organos! ... pero por suerte el gobierno de Grecia nos daba un status diferente ... ellos enviaban una comisión que el Patriarca autorizaba a entrar y ver todo ... claro que siempre habían protestas ..  
  
- Y algunas propuestas ilegales?  
  
- Eso - contesta Sheena con el ceño fruncido - era impensable en el Santuario ... alguien que se atreviera a proponernos algo así terminaba en una fosa ... claro que eso se dió hasta los tiempos del maestro Shion ... cuando Arlecs tomó el poder las cosas cambiaron ...  
  
- Me cuentas sobre eso? se que estuviste muy involucrada en eso ...  
  
- Esta bien ... escucha entonces .. - comienza a decir Sheena al contarle sobre los sucesos previos a la Batalla de las Doce Casas  
  
En Asgard ... Bud se encontraba sentado en el portal ... ya era de día y trataba de dormitar ya que había pasado en vela casi toda la noche, no solo por atender a Freya, sino por lo sucedido anoche ... el ruido en el interior de la casa le hace notar que Freya se había puesto de pie. Aún así se queda esperando a que ella salga al exterior, cosa que sucedió en unos minutos  
  
- Bud ... - le dice Freya - pasaste aqui la noche?  
  
- Es obvio que si ... no afuera claro esta  
  
- Creo que estoy abusando de tu buena voluntad ... porque no regresas a Grecia?  
  
- Me quedare  
  
- De que hablas? esas no fueron la ordenes de Hilda  
  
- Me dijo que te trajera aqui ... no me dijo que te regresara ...   
  
- No bromees Bud ... no necesito un guardian!  
  
- Desde cuando Freya? - Bud se pone de pie  
  
- Desde cuando que?  
  
- Desde cuando sabes lo que quiso decir Frey?  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Estaba pensando en lo que pasó anoche ... "la sombra que camina" es así como puedo definir a lo que pasó anoche!  
  
- Quieres decir que lo viste?  
  
- Por supuesto! ahora me puedes explicar tu lo que significa?  
  
- No lo se!  
  
- Si lo sabes! me dijiste que lo de anoche fue una advertencia ... una advertencia por que yo estaba aqui! quien estaba molesto porque yo haya venido?  
  
Freya guardó silencio ... tras unos minutos, Bud le habló con voz suave  
  
- Por favor Freya ... dímelo ... que sucede? tal vez no sea muy tarde  
  
- No lo entiendes Bud? no es que sea tarde o temprano ... las cosas sucederan y solo se aguarda el momento  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Yo nunca lo he visto ... en realidad son tus habilidades las que te permitieron verlo ..  
  
- No te entiendo ...  
  
- La sombra que camina Bud! debes irte ... no es bueno que estes aqui ...  
  
- Ya basta Freya! de nada servirá que sigas ocultando lo que sabes!  
  
- No lo oculto Bud! recien me voy dando cuenta .... siempre tuve la sospecha ... tu ... tu eres la Sombra del Zid! ... tu destino tuvo un quiebre pero ahora las cosas se estan encaminando ... estan volviendo a su cauce!  
  
- Podrías dejar de hablar como suponiendo que ya lo se todo?  
  
- Lo supones Bud? ... obviamente no puedes reconocerlo ... tu no lo conociste ... no lo conociste como yo  
  
Bud se le acerca y la sujeta de los hombros  
  
- Freya ... sabes quien era?  
  
Freya lo mira a los ojos y refleja su miedo en ellos  
  
- Si ... era ... Dolbar ..  
  
El sol empezaba a entrar en el crepúsculo cuando Sheena terminaba de contarle la antesala a la batalla de las Doce Casas y cual fue el papel que tuvo ella  
  
- ... y fue cuando Atena decide ir al Santuario a hablar con Arlecs pero la verdad debía pasar por el desafío de las Doce Casas ... yo aún seguía en cama siendo cuidada por Casius ... creo que lo demas ya lo sabes  
  
- Si ... en realidad siempre te he admirado por todo lo que hiciste tu sola ... sabes ... hasta los 14 años siempre tuve todo lo que quise, al margen de lo sucedido con mi madre ... había salido de la universidad, era piloto de evangelion ... donde iba solo recibía halagos ... supondrás que tenía el ego muy crecido ... pero todo se desinfló cuando entré a NERV ... Shinji era mejor que yo ... algunos me veían como una chiquilla malcriada y preferían a Rei ... cuando Lisandro se fue me sentí morir ... me costó mucho comprender que toda mi vida solo había sido una fachada ... yo quería recuperar a mi madre y quería que se sintiera orgullosa de mi ... al final comprendí que ella estaba conmigo ... con mi eva ... luego del tercer impacto ... supongo que ya lo sabes ... Lisandro y yo no comenzamos con el pie derecho  
  
- Si ... no me lo contó Lisandro sino Aioros ... pero eso ya esta superado no crees?  
  
- Si ... asi es ... sabes? me recuerdas a Misato  
  
- Misato Katsuragi ... Lisandro si me habló de ella ... la dueña de Pen Pen  
  
- A propósito ... donde esta el?  
  
- Era muy difícil que se acostumbrara en el Santuario ... la última vez que estuvo aqui Kiwishin lo llevó al mundo de Pan ... supongo que estará contento rodeado de animales que hablan  
  
- Ja! es cierto ... el mismo se creía persona ... me alegro que algo de Misato permanezca aunque esté en el mundo de Pan  
  
- Sabes que hablaron Kiki y Lisandro? - le dice sheena cambiando de tema  
  
- No ... ni siquiera sabía que el estuvo aqui .... pero Lisandro ha estado mas callado que de costumbre estos días ...  
  
- Me pregunto que estará hablando con Ikki ...  
  
En el interior de la casa, Ikki había permanecido en silencio, leyendo las anotaciones de Saori .. luego se puso de pie y miró por la ventana ... desde ahí podía contemplar a su esposa, su nuera y su nieto  
  
- Que opinas papa? - le pregunta Lisandro al darse cuenta que su padre había terminado de leer ... Ikki se vuelve hacia el  
  
- La verdad no se que decirte ...   
  
- Solo quiero saber que piensas  
  
- Que pienso? puedo pensar muchas cosas ... y eso me lleva a decirte que lo que dice aqui se puede prestar a muchas interpretaciones  
  
- Eso crees? y lo del Ragnarok?  
  
- Porque eso lo sabemos ahora! escucha ... si esto lo hubiese leido antes de eso estoy seguro que ni lo hubiera entendido ... escucha "la voz que suena en el norte sacudirá los hielos y los mares ... se levanta un gigante que clama con la voz del caos primigenio buscando a la diosa ... pobres de aquellos cuya sombra oculte esta lucha ... el mundo ya no será el mismo" ... que diablos puedo extraer de esto si es que lo hubiese leido antes de que apareciera Valstar y Einar!? que diablos sabía yo de los primordiales? es que Saori no pudo ser mas clara?  
  
- Creo que ni ella misma podía interpretarlos ... eran visiones papa ... solo pudo anticipar la llegada de Tanatos y Némesis pero no sabía que Seika era Némesis ... dejo instrucciones, dejo todo listo para que Yoga tomara las decisiones que consideró adecuadas ... esto de la figura que emerge del Santuario creo que es muy claro .. no nos quería all  
  
- Piensas entonces que algo pasará en el santuario?  
  
- Como saberlo? en ese cuaderno hay muchas cosas ... creo que todo se relaciona ... creo que incluso no podemos predecir que estaremos presentes cuando eso ocurra ... las visiones son desordenadas y no responden a una secuencia cronológica  
  
- Y dime ... porque piensas que Kay tiene algo que ver?  
  
- Acaso no lo has leido?  
  
- Tu mismo dices que aqui no hay un orden ... pero escucha "Mucho ha pasado y mucho pasará ... la sombra que custodia las tinieblas emergerá .. los que vigilan deberan protegernos ahora ... habrá un elegido" hasta ahí no lo entiendo  
  
- "Y el fruto de la diosa deberá cumplir con su misión ..." que te dice eso?  
  
- No lo se ...  
  
- No crees que habla de Kay y Asuka? ya sabemos que Asuka es la reencarnación de Freya  
  
- Aún no me dice nada ...  
  
- Por favor papa! date cuenta! porque la obsesión de Gillveig de matar a Asuka? todo su plan estuvo dirigido a eso! porque el Supremo Kaiosama utilizó a Mana para engañarla? porque Ro Kaioshin absorbió la esencia de Freya? para mantenerla a salvo! querían ganar tiempo para que pudieramos salvarla! porque? la respuesta es simple! los primordiales le ordenaron a Gillveig matar a Asuka, no precisamente por ella misma ... sino por el hijo que esperaba! por Kay!  
  
- Yo ... no se que decirte ... puede ser lo que tu dices como puede ser que no ... que tal si está hablando de otros mundos? recuerda que el oráculo profetizó sobre la batalla contra Medea ... pero cuando habló de la fuerza para destruirla se refería a Goku  
  
- No es lo que piensa Kiki ... y ahora tampoco lo pienso  
  
- Que es lo que piensa el?  
  
- Que debemos prepararlo ... me dejo esta carta ya que no hablamos mucho ... el cree que debemos entregárselo para que lo entrene  
  
- Esta loco?  
  
- Lo crees? acaso Saori no le ordenó a Shiru que me entrene? acaso te opusiste? no te pareció una decisión rara siendo tu también un caballero dorado y mama una caballero poderosa? creo que el nivel de exigencia de Shiru fue mas dura de lo que tu o mama me hubieran exigido  
  
- Estas pensando entrenar a Kay?  
  
- Si ... pero no quiero entregárselo a Kiki ... quiero hacerlo yo  
  
- De ninguna manera baka!!! - se escucha la voz de Asuka que irrumpe en la habitación seguida por Sheena - jamás permitiré que tu ni nadie aparte a mi hijo de mi lado!!!  
  
En el Santuario, Hilda de Polaris esperaba noticias de Bud ... una figura entra al Gran salón y se postra ante ella ... era Burgun ... Hilda contempla al mas joven de los dioses guerreros y el único que permanecía en el Santuario por el momento ya que Thor se encontraba fuera, buscando gente capaz para poder entrenarla. Le había pedido permiso a Hilda volver a reconstruir el poderío de Asgard a lo que había consentido  
  
- Señora Hilda - saluda Burgun - aún no ha vuelto Bud?  
  
- No Burgun ... dime ... hiciste llegar mi mensaje a Signus Yoga?  
  
- Asi es ... tu hermana Fler me contestó de inmediato ... estarán aqui mañana  
  
- No tenían porque darse tanta prisa ... pero bueno ... mientras mas pronto hablemos ... mejor ... me gustaría mandarte a Asgard para que busques a Bud ... algo me dice que algo esta pasando all  
  
- Tal vez si ...  
  
- No ... prefiero que estes aqui ... creo que Bud puede cuidarse solo ... además que después de los gigantes de hielo que mas podría pasar?  
  
- Mi señora ... yo ...  
  
- Dime Burgun  
  
- Tengo una pregunta ...  
  
- Puedes hacerla ...  
  
- Se que Lisandro le entregó a usted la espada Balmurg rota y la gema de la Valkiria  
  
- Asi es ... estan aqui  
  
- No han fundido la espada?  
  
- Eso es algo que no se puede hacer ... no por medios normales ... ni yo puedo hacerlo  
  
- Mi señora ... creo que todas las posibilidades no han sido agotadas  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Me refiero a la verdadera Freya  
  
- Asuka Langley? la esposa de Lisandro?  
  
- Si ... mi señora ... yo creo que primeramente su lugar esta aqui ... con nosotros ... ella tiene el poder de usar la gema de la Valkiria ... ella puede volver a fundir esa espada ... desde que ha llegado ha sido retenida por los caballeros y nosotros no hemos tenido oportunidad de rendirle nuestros respetos ... ella tiene un hijo que estoy seguro podrá llegar a ser el mejor dios guerrero que haya existido  
  
- Escucha Burgun ... en primer lugar, lo que tu pensaste lo he pensado también ... recuerda que cuando Mana estuvo aqui creíamos que ella era Freya y le dimos el mejor entrenamiento que pudimos darle ... en segundo lugar, los caballeros no la retienen, ella es la esposa de uno de ellos ... y por ultimo Burgun ... Asuka se ha negado a venir a verme ... y no la culpo ... ella tiene un hijo, es cierto, pero ella no quiere saber nada de entrenamientos, ni de guerreros ni de nada  
  
- Pero ... es su deber  
  
- Los deberes se cumplen con convicción Burgun ... no voy a obligar a nadie  
  
- Aún creo que deberíamos verla  
  
- No quiero crear conflictos conyugales Burgun ... ella es la esposa de Lisandro y al margen que sea un caballero dorado, no tenemos el derecho de inmiscuirnos en la vida de una pareja ... deja que ella encuentre sola su destino y si eso la conduce a nosotros en buenahora ... asi que por mi parte no habrá ningún acercamiento  
  
Burgun se pone de pié y se acerca a Hilda  
  
- Tengo esto para usted ... llegó esta mañana  
  
Burgun se lo entrega rapidamente y se retira sin inclinarse ... Hilda quiso llamarlo porque parecía que su alocución no lo había convencido pero el sobre llamo su atención ... era remitido por el nuevo gobierno de Grecia ...  
  
En Asgard ... Bud miraba incrédulo a Freya por lo que le acababa de decir  
  
- Dolbar? dijiste Dolbar? de que estas hablando? eso no es posible!! como puedes afirmar eso?  
  
- Porque es la verdad! yo conoci a Dolbar! reconozco su cosmo ... es el quien ahora vaga por las noches ... cuando se escucha su gemido todos nos guarecemos pero recien hasta ayer no me di cuenta que era el  
  
- Freya ... Dolbar está muerto ... Seiya lo mató!  
  
- Alguien vio su cuerpo acaso? yo solo lo vi caminando con la flecha de sagitario en su cuerpo y luego lo vi caer al abismo cuando la estatua de Odín se derrumb  
  
- Nadie pudo sobrevivir a esa hecatombe!  
  
- Tonto ... estas hablando de Dolbar ... el era poderoso ... mas poderoso que los caballeros dorados y los dioses guerreros  
  
- Han pasado 30 años ... porque diablos permanece aqui entonces? que esta haciendo aqui?  
  
- Esperar ...  
  
- Esperar que?  
  
- El momento Bud ... ahora me doy cuenta ... algo paso con el en esos días ... mi hermano fue testigo del cambio de comportamiento de el ... un cambio repentino ... dejo de ser un lider paternal para hacerse mas tiránico y duro ... yo ... recuerdo cosas y ahora siento una horrible sensación  
  
- Que cosas?  
  
- Yo vi la pelea entre los caballeros de bronce y Dolbar ... recuerdo su crueldad al momento de combatir pero también recuerdo sus titubeos y recuerdo algo como si viniera un flash a mi memoria ... durante la pelea el miraba insistentemente hacia atrás ..  
  
- Era un combate ... un ataque por sorpresa tal vez  
  
- No! ningún caballero lo atacó así! yo creía que contemplaba a Saori atrapada en el Escudo de Odín ... pero después me percaté que no ... el miraba atrás de su hombro ... como ... como si recibiera indicaciones!  
  
- Indicaciones? un momento ... estas diciendo que Dolbar estaba controlado por algo? por quien? por Poseidón?  
  
- No ... ya te dije que no ... Kanon me lo hubiese dicho  
  
- Porque estas tan segura?  
  
- Por algo que no le dije a Hilda ... porque el pensaba que había algo oscuro en todo esto! al final terminó convencido que había sido Medea! pero porque intentar algo contra Saori Kido si la necesitaba? ella le era mas útil que Dolbar cuando se presentase Ares! no tenía sentido! si Medea hubiese tenido algo que ver en todo esto hubiera dispuesto que los generales Marinos y ustedes atacaran a los saiyajin cuando estos definieron la lucha contra los Guerreros Legendarios ... pero estoy segura que todo esto estuvo empujado por algo ... algo que prefirió esperar que el Ragnarok terminase ... y el momento ya esta cerca  
  
Bud contempla el horizonte y se vuelve después hacia Freya  
  
- Voy a ir a las ruinas del templo de Odín ... al salón de Dolbar  
  
- No Bud! ahora me doy cuenta ... el no estaba enojado ... solo vino a darte la bienvenida ... es a ti a quien esperaba!  
  
- De que hablas?  
  
- No lo entiendes? lo que me dijo Frey! tu ... tu eres la Sombra del Zid ... tu eres la sombra que camina ... es a ti a quien espera!  
  
Bud la mira largamente pero nuevamente se vuelve  
  
- Freya ... yo no traicionaré mis preceptos ... si no regreso, ve con Hilda y dile lo que sabes ... debo ir allá!  
  
- Bud! no!  
  
Pero ya Bud la Sombra del Zid había partido ...  
  
En otra parte ... Asuka contemplaba furiosa a Lisandro con las manos en la cintura  
  
- Asuka - le dice Lisandro - no malinterpretes ... dejame explicarte  
  
- Callate! ya escuche bastante y me doy cuenta que no has abandonado tus juegos de mentiritas como si yo fuera una estúpida! crees acaso que voy a permitir que experimentes con mi hijo?!  
  
- No se trata de experimentar Asuka ... se trata de realidades y la realidad es que en Kay esta latente un potencial que puede ser determinante en el futuro  
  
- Ya te dije que no me importa! y escuchenme todos! no me importa la tradición del santuario! no me importa Atena ni los caballeros dorados! me importa un comino que me consideren la reencarnación de Freya! lo único que me importa es Kay y el mantenerlo a salvo de sus luchas! de dioses, de demonios y primordiales encarguense ustedes! ... no dicen que tu ya has alcanzado el octavo sentido, el cosmo de los dioses!? que esperas de Kay? que alcance el sentido a la ene? eres tu quien debe protegernos, especialmente a tu hijo y no pensar que nos escudaremos tras el!  
  
- Calmate Asuka - le dice Sheena mientras calmaba a Kay que ya se estaba asustando  
  
- Estoy calmada! como se notan que no me han visto cuando pierdo la chaveta!! y la voy a perder si tan solo me mencionan una sola palabra de que quieren entrenar a Kay para alguna lucha con quien diablos sea! te lo advierto Lisandro! antes prefiero coger a mis hijos ... mis cuatro cosas y me largo! y sin ti! y dile a Kiki que no es bienvenido en esta casa si vuelve con esas pretensiones de querer llevárselo! porque en ese instante me acordaré que soy Freya y veran de lo que soy capaz!!  
  
Asuka coge a Kay de los brazos de Sheena y se refugia en su habitación ... hubo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes  
  
- Creo que mejor nos vamos - dice Ikki  
  
- No papa - le dice Lisandro - por favor ... quedense ... Asuka tiene esos arrebatos pero se le pasa rápido ... aunque claro, nunca la había visto tan enojada  
  
- De todos modos ya no queremos molestarlos ... es mejor que se queden solos  
  
- No Ikki - interrumpe Sheena - entiendo a Asuka ... yo también soy madre .. dejame hablar con ella Lisandro ... creo que me escuchar  
  
- De que pretendes convencerla mama?  
  
- De nada ... solo le daré mi punto de vista ... que ella decida  
  
Sheena toca la puerta de Asuka y tras un corto diálogo, esta le abre la puerta y Sheena entra ... Ikki se queda con Lisandro  
  
- Tienes una esposa temperamental, hijo  
  
- Lo se ... y odiaría perderla ... ella no bromea  
  
- Estas tomando una decisión?  
  
- Creo que si ... pero esperaré que dice Asuka despues de que hable con mama ... además ya no quiero seguirla alterando en su estado  
  
- De que hablas?  
  
- No te diste cuenta cuando dijo que cogería a sus hijos y se iria? aún no me lo ha dicho pero ella ya debe saberlo ... ella esta embarazada  
  
En el Santuario ... Hilda se encontraba en su salón cuando una comitiva hace su ingreso, escoltados por la guardia de Hilda ... entre los miembros de la comitiva se encontraban personas uniformadas ... fueron puestos en asientos que estaban al pie del antiguo trono de atena  
  
- Usted es Hilda de Polaris? - pregunta uno rapidamente  
  
- Asi es - responde Hilda incomoda ante la forma descortes - y ustedes son delegados del gobierno ... recibí su nota ... sean ustedes bienvenidos  
  
- Me parece una frase sarcástica señora - dice uno uniformado - considerando que podríamos arrestarla  
  
- Arrestarme? de que hablan?  
  
- Usted ha tomado posesión ilegal del llamado Santuario ... usted ha entrado ilegalmente a nuestro país y ha permanecido en el en un territorio que si bien fue considerado dentro de un status especial por el gobierno, no es un país aparte y usted lo gobierna como si lo fuera y tuviera algún derecho para ello  
  
- Lamento que lo tome asi ... esa no ha sido mi intención y ...  
  
- Las excusas no le serviran! - le dice uno que mostraba galones de oficial - ha partir de este momento según este decreto del gobierno, nosotros tomaremos posesión del santuario ... esta comitiva comenzará a hacer el inventario de todo y usted no podrá abandonarlo hasta que hayamos terminado ... usted y todos sus acompañantes luego pasarán a disposición del ministerio público y ...  
  
- Basta! - interrumpe la voz de Burgun quien irrumpe en el lugar - con quien cree que esta tratando!? cree que le puede hablar a Hilda de Polaris de esa forma? quiere que le demuestre cuanto me importa a mi su autoridad cuando se trata de defenderla?  
  
- usted quien diablos es? como se atreve a amenazar a representantes del legítimo gobierno de Grecia?!  
  
- Soy Burgun ... dios guerrero de Asgard y su representación y su gobierno no valen nada para mi! quien los ha elegido a ustedes si según se tomaron el poder tras la inundación de Atenas y hasta ahora no han hecho mas que saquear lo que encuentran y seguramente ya han puesto sus ojos en el Santuario!  
  
- Basta Burgun! no empeores las cosas!  
  
- Ya las empeoró! - grita otro - desde este momento todos estan arrestados y ...  
  
- Un momento! - se escucha una voz - esta intervención es ilegal y ustedes lo saben!  
  
Una persona entra al recinto y todos se vuelven a ver al recien llegado  
  
- Y quien diablos es usted? - le pregunta el oficial - otro "dios guerrero"?  
  
- No ... mi nombre es Signus Yoga ... legítimo Patriarca del Santuario  
  
En Asgard ... Bud caminaba hacia las viejas ruinas de lo que antiguamente fue el esplendoroso Asgard Meridional ... a lo lejos se observa las ruinas del palacio del Dolbar ... Bud se acerca cautelosamente pero inmediatamente comienza a sentir una presencia lo que lo hace ponerse en guardia ... siente algo de miedo al atravesar el umbral y sumegirse en la oscuridad ... tras unos pasos, la penumbra se hace mayor lo que le impide ver lo que hay adelante .. en ese momento se lamenta no haber traido su armadura y comienza a abrir todos sus sentidos para detectar cualquier amenaza ... para su sorpresa, ve una luz por un pasillo y la sigue ... a algunos metros, se topa con que la luz es en realidad un fuego que alumbraba una habitación pequeña donde se encontraba una especie de trono, construido de piedras ... sobre ella había una figura que Bud tomo por un instante como un bulto pero se sobresaltó cuando esta se movió ... lo que parecía la cabeza se yergue y Bud contempla espantado un rostro contrahecho y desfigurado donde aún se distinguían las facciones del Maestro Dolbar  
  
- Bienvenido ... Bud ... Sombra del Zid de Mizard ... te he estado aguardando  
  
Fin del capítulo 3  
  
Esto lo tome de un fic cuya autora creo que es Daga, donde grafica bien el encuentro entre Shion y Mu siendo niño, cuando el primero lo encuentra como un ladronzuelo y descubre su potencial, por lo que lo convence que se vaya con el para entrenarlo  
  
En la pelicula "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses" efectivamente se ve que Dolbar voltea hacia atrás mas de una vez durante la pelea con Seiya como si tuviera alguien atrás, además del titubeo que tuvo durante la conversación con Saori cuando esta le enrostró su conspiración como si una lucha se librara en el. Estoy tomando esta pelicula como base para esta trama, además que trato de encontrarle un sentido ya que como en la mayoría de peliculas, no tienen ninguna relación con el anime o manga. Donde se podría ubicar la trama de la película en la secuencia de la serie?. Por las armaduras que usaron los caballeros de bronce, obviamente antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas. Entonces la lógica sería que existieron dos Asgard, ambas gobernadas por Dolbar, pero el residía en la Meridional y custodiaba a la Septentrional, considerada territorio sagrado, hogar de Hilda de Polaris 


	6. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
La batalla de los mil días  
  
Asuka y Sheena estaban sentadas sobre la cama mientras Kay jugaba en el suelo de la habitación ... Asuka aún seguía enfadada pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Sheena  
  
- Asuka - le comienza a decir Sheena - no pienses que no entiendo tus sentimientos  
  
- Realmente lo entiendes Sheena? - le responde - eres una caballero del Santuario ... fuiste formada para todo lo que no quiero para Kay ... no te ofendas, solo quiero poner en claro mi posición ... no pienso permitir que mi hijo se arriesgue en nada  
  
- Es cierto lo que tu dices ... pero también soy madre ... si bien soy madre de dos caballeros dorados eso no impide que yo sufra cuando se que estan involucrados en alguna batalla ... no tienes idea del dolor que yo sentí cuando vi muerto a Aioros  
  
- Aioros muerto? de que hablas ... el esta vivo!  
  
- Si ... pero si recuerdas ... cuando Lisandro combatía contra Broly, Aioros lo hacía contra Tanatos ... este le quito su esencia vital y la perdería definitivamente si en 30 minutos no destruíamos a Tanatos ... Ikki y Vegeta fueron a combatirlo y finalmente .... Vegeta se autodestruyó con sus poderes de SSJ4 para poder destruirlo ... si bien, su hijo estaba en la misma situación que Aioros ... gracias a su sacrificio, mi hijo volvió a la vida ... por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida  
  
- Sabía lo del padre de Trunks ... pero no sabía lo de tu hijo ...  
  
- Me imagino que comprendes lo que una madre o un padre son capaces de hacer por sus hijos ... mira ... puede hasta resultar cómico ... pero yo no dude en combatir pese a que mi esposo y mis dos hijos son caballeros dorados ... mucho mas poderosos que yo ... pero preferí estar ahí, a su lado y luchar por y con ellos  
  
- Es que quieres decir que yo tengo que hacerlo?  
  
- No te digo nada ... solo que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y estar preparados ... mira ... te cuento un caso mas ... la propia esposa de Vegeta ... ella lo perdió y corre el mismo riesgo con sus hijos que también llevan sangre saiya ... para ellos la lucha es vital ya que son una raza guerrera, la llevan en la sangre ...  
  
- No necesitas contarme sobre los saiyas ... ya se lo que son ... y la verdad es que cuando pienso en ellos mas veo la cara de Broly  
  
- Bueno ... es que tu no conociste a Goku y a Vegeta ... pero a lo que quiero llegar es que ella me contó que sufrió mucho al lado de Vegeta ... quizás sabes que el era una persona orgullosa y un saiyajin cien por ciento ... alguien a quien las batallas le era vital ... pero lo que la mantuvo atada a el es que comprendió que el principe de los saiyajin la amaba de verdad ...  
  
- No se adonde quieres llegar ...  
  
- Lo que quiero que me entiendas es que debes estar preparada Asuka ... sobreproteger a tu hijo no lo va a librar de un camino que tal vez el tenga que recorrer y eso será mas doloroso para ti ... esconderlo del mundo ... huir de lo que consideres peligro o riesgo solo será en su perjuicio  
  
- Perjuicio? proteger a mi hijo es perjudicarlo?  
  
- Mira Asuka ... no voy a convencerte de nada ... solo te doy mi punto de vista ... alguna vez Lisandro te habló de Seiya?  
  
- El caballero pegaso? si ... no exactamente el sino Aioros ... que hay con el?  
  
- El ... fue muy especial para mi ... antes entre las caballero femeninas se usaban mascaras que cubrían nuestros rostros, los cuales no debía verlo ningún hombre ...  
  
- Vaya ... hasta que edad usaste eso?  
  
- Debería usarlo hasta ahora ... pero lo use hasta los 16 ... tenía 8 años cuando me lo pusieron por primera vez  
  
- Ocultabas tu rostro a los demas? y si alguien lo veía?  
  
- No te rias ... pero la ley era que si un hombre veía el rostro de una caballero femenina ... esta debía matarlo o amarlo  
  
- Que?  
  
- Asi como lo oyes ... Saori derogó esa ley tras la batalla contra Hades ...  
  
- Y ... alguien lo vió antes de eso?  
  
- Si ... el primero fue Seiya ...  
  
- Y ... que paso?  
  
- Según la ley debía matarlo ... y no sabes cuantas veces lo intenté ... aún contra las ordenes de Arlecs ... al final descubrí que yo amaba a Seiya y luche por protegerlo ... es irónico ... todas las veces que intenté matarlo, le busque los mejores rivales que pude encontrar para que acabaran con el ... después lo intenté yo ... yo antes era mas fuerte que el ... pero con tantas peleas que libró el se hizo mas fuerte y me venció ... pudo matarme y no lo hizo ... fue en ese momento que le confesé mis sentimientos ... a partir de ahí luche por defenderlo ... imagínate! despues de querer matarlo me convertí en su defensora y curiosamente las cosas cambiaron ... enfrentó a los Caballeros Dorados ... a los dioses guerreros de Asgard ... a los Generales Marinos y salió airoso pero estuve ahí para ayudarlo pese a que realmente ya no me necesitaba ... llegó a vestir la armadura Kawei o armadura de Dios ... pero acabó sus días en manos de Hades  
  
Asuka se quedó mirando a Sheena  
  
- Debió ser duro para ti ...  
  
- Lo fue para todos ... pero lo que luché por evitar finalmente sucedió ... el perdió la vida  
  
- Nunca te dijo lo que sentía por ti?  
  
- Si ... el no me amaba ... el amaba a Saori ... pero aún así no perdía la esperanza  
  
- Disculpame ... me parece interesante lo que me cuentas pero aún no entiendo lo que me quieres decir  
  
- Lo que te quiero decir es que trate de evitar el destino de Seiya y no pude hacerlo ...  
  
- Eso no pasará con Kay ...  
  
- Nadie dice eso ... y yo mas que nadie deseo que el esté alejado del peligro pero mucho me temo que eso es imposible ... pero date cuenta Asuka ... Kay tiene facultades que aún no emergen de el pero que estan ahí ... es tu hijo y de Lisandro ... los primordiales querían destruirte por algún motivo y yo me inclino a creer que era para evitar el nacimiento de Kay ... solo te dire esto y finalizaré con lo que te quería decir ... debemos estar preparados y tu mas que nadie ... estoy segura que el destino de Kay vendrá a el ... nadie te pide que te desprendas de tu hijo pero deben buscar la manera que el mas que nadie este preparado para lo que vendr  
  
- Lo siento Sheena ... entiendo ahora lo que me quieres decir pero mientras este en mis manos, Kay jamás se verá involucrado en nada similar a lo que su padre, ustedes o yo hayamos pasado ... hemos luchado tanto para que nuestros hijos sigan luchando? que te hace pensar que algo mas sucederá? que te hace pensar que Kay deberá enfrentar los peligros?  
  
- Que te hace pensar que no?  
  
- La propia Atena vió la forma no? acaso no hizo venir a los saiyajin para luchar aqui? ... en mi mundo, ustedes lucharon ... si algo pasa aquí, no recibiriamos ayuda de otros mundos? ustedes son poderosos ... estan esas tontas sailor ... los propios saiyajin ... aunque me cueste decirlo, Mana, Pan y la propia Rei son realmente poderosas ... porque no acudir a ellos? porque no me paro sobre una montaña y llamo a gritos al Supremo Kaiosama? por favor Sheena ... tenemos ayuda de sobra!  
  
- No sabemos cuando puede venir lo que se viene ...  
  
- Si es que viene Sheena ... no se hable mas ... Kay no se entrena en nada y punto  
  
- Como tu digas Asuka ... solo te doy mi punto de vista ... no pretendo convencerte ya que me imagino que sabes lo que haces  
  
- Tenlo por seguro ...  
  
- Solo te pido que no seas dura con Lisandro ... trata de escucharlo y entender sus razones  
  
- No te preocupes ... mis enojos con Lisandro no duran mucho  
  
Sheena y Asuka salen de la habitación para hablar con sus respectivos conyugues  
  
En el santuario, Yoga se encontraba frente a la comitiva del gobierno que lo recibió tan hostilmente como trataron a Hilda de Polaris  
  
- Ah! asi que usted es el patriarca - comienza a decirle uno - pues bien ... que le hace pensar que su autoridad esta por encima de la nuestra?  
  
Yoga pasa por su lado ignorándolo y se coloca al lado de Hilda para luego dirigirse a la comitiva  
  
- Quien dirige esto? - pregunta sin inmutarse  
  
Los miembros se miran los unos a los otros y luego uno se adelanta  
  
- Yo ... soy el coronel Paknos Andrinakos  
  
- Según se ... una comisión de alto nivel debe ser nombrada con una resolución del gobierno y firmada por el presidente ... pueden mostrármela?  
  
- Como se atreve a cuestionar nuestra autoridad? - se adelanta otro con visible enfado ... Yoga lo ignora también y se dirige al coronel Andrinakos  
  
- Coronel ... como usted sabrá, el santuario ha tenido un status especial dentro de Grecia ... como un medio de preservar el pasado y la antigua grandeza de Grecia y para ello hemos firmado numerosos tratados y convenios ... comprendo que tras los últimos sucesos en el mundo, Grecia se ha visto en medio de un desorden lo que nos ha hecho obviar muchas cosas y como puede ver, el Santuario no ha sido ajeno a eso ... pero eso no significa que nos dejemos llevar por ese desorden así que mi voz es un llamado a la cordura y a la reflexión para el respeto a los acuerdos anteriores al Gran Desastre  
  
El coronel se queda contemplando a Yoga y luego carraspea antes de contestar  
  
- Patriarca ... entiendo su posición y ... pido disculpas por la brusquedad que nos ha antecedido ... pero como usted dice vivimos en medio de un desorden que requiere medidas desesperadas ... Macedonia y la Tracia Oriental tienen aspiraciones independentistas ... Turquía nos amenaza y nuestra influencia en Chipre está a punto de desaparecer ... el Movimiento Esparta hemos asumido el control del gobierno para poder salvar a Grecia y su unidad ... en las circunstancias actuales, ya hay una competencia entre naciones para surgir y no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad para volver a encumbrar a Grecia ... Estados Unidos esta demasiado ocupado en sus problemas internos y su sistema esta a punto de colapsar ... el Reino Unido desde la desaparición de Londres y sus ciudades costeras ha perdido influencia en Europa y movimientos nacionalistas en Alemania vuelven a resurgir ... es por eso que debemos tener una Grecia fuerte  
  
- No voy a discutir sobre política coronel ... me imagino que ustedes deben saber lo que hacen ... en que atañe esto al Santuario?  
  
- La política del nuevo gobierno es cohesionar todo el elemento griego y formar un sentimiento nacional ... y como sabe, el santuario es un emblema de Grecia ... usted lo ha dicho ... la grandeza y esplendor de la Grecia antigua esta depositado aqui ...   
  
- Y el gobierno quiere que esa grandeza este a su servicio?  
  
- Eso es una consecuencia de los objetivos del gobierno ... todo sea por la grandeza de Grecia  
  
- Y usted ya debe saber que el santuario no se presta a eso ...  
  
- Digame una cosa - interviene otro - usted es griego?  
  
- De nacimiento no lo soy ... pero el gobierno me concedió la ciudadanía ... así que tengo mis deberes y derechos como todo ciudadano griego  
  
- No hemos venido a discutir eso - vuelve a decir el coronel - por lo visto, los objetivos del gobierno no los entiende ...  
  
- Asi es coronel ...  
  
- Es por eso que esta conversación no tiene razón de ser ... pero para que vea la buena voluntad del gobierno, lo invito a Esparta para que converse personalmente con nuestro Presidente  
  
- Uhmmm ... eso es interesante ... usted dígame cuando ... y estaré ah  
  
- De acuerdo ... nosotros le haremos llegar el día y la hora ... ahora con su permiso ... nos retiramos  
  
- Esta bien caballeros ... la guardia los escoltará a la salida  
  
El único que hace un gesto de despedida es el coronel y se retira con su comitiva ... Yoga se acerca a Hilda  
  
- Gracias por venir Yoga ... sabes que significa esto?  
  
- Problemas Hilda ... y creo que es mas de lo que imagino ...  
  
En Asgard ... Bud contemplaba a lo que una vez había sido el gran Maestro Dolbar ... Patriarca de Asgard y tío de Hilda de Polaris ... aunque estaba muy sorprendido, no sentía temor frente a esta presencia y mas bien sentía el regocijo de Dolbar al verlo  
  
- Adelante sombra de dios guerrero - le dice Dolbar sin mirarlo - esta habitación es cálida cuando hay un buen fuego ... toma asiento y pongámonos a rememorar sobre el antiguo esplendor de Asgard  
  
Bud entra pero no toma asiento sino que contempla a Dolbar ... aún vestía su vieja armadura, que se mostraba rota y maltrecha ... pese a estar sentado se notaba que conservaba su enorme estatura ... lo que se permitía ver de su rostro estaba ajado y con cicatrices  
  
- Te asusto Bud? - pronuncia Dolbar y a Bud le parecía que sonreía  
  
- No ... no me asustas Dolbar ... solo me causas un gran lástima  
  
- Ja ... recuerdo que cuando eras niño me tenías miedo ... cuando te vi supe que Zid y tu eran hermanos .. no me costo mucho adivinar que tu serías su sombra ya que Zid estaba predestinado a vestir la armadura del Mizard de Zeta  
  
- Lo sabía?  
  
- Si ... fue mi idea que se mantuvieran separados ... no me mires asi que eso era lo mejor para Asgard  
  
- Como es que no moriste? como es que sobreviviste para arrastrar esta miserable existencia?  
  
- Mas respeto Bud ... te guste o no sigo siendo el patriarca ... el representante de Odin en esta tierra  
  
- Respeto? no me lo pidas ... tu no representas a nadie y mucho menos a Odin ... debería matarte ahora mismo para acabar con tu miserable existencia y así todos respiraríamos tranquilos!  
  
- Porque no lo haces?  
  
- Quiero saber que paso! porque no estas muerto? que te impulsó a atacar a Atena? con Asgard meridional destruido quedó abierto el paso para que Poseidon controlara a Hilda!  
  
Dolbar baja la cabeza y se queda mirando el fuego  
  
- Mi querido Bud ... hay tantas cosas que no sabes ... hubiese preferido estar muerto, pero no puedo ... aún no puedo  
  
- De que habla?  
  
- Ellos no me dejan ... y son ellos los que te han impulsado a venir aqui ... te susurraron al oido con palabras que no pueden ser escuchadas ... te hacen ver cosas que no pueden ser vistas pero que quedan insertas en tu cerebro  
  
- Ellos? de quien me habla?  
  
Dolbar levanta la cabeza y mira a Dolbar  
  
- Aquellos que acechan ... estan empezando a hacer contigo lo que hicieron conmigo  
  
- Hable claro de una vez!  
  
- Sientate Bud ... dejame contarte ...  
  
En la ciudad de Esparta ... era una habitación de lo que parecía ser una mansión ... una figura estaba sentada en un lujoso escritorio pero estaba volteada mirando a la pared ... en eso la puerta se abre y entra un hombre de mediana edad quien llevaba un cofre de metal pero con motivos al parecer antiquisimos ... este lo deposita sobre el escritorio  
  
- Lo has conseguido? - pregunta la figura que miraba a la pared  
  
- Si ... fue mas difícil de lo que pense - contesta el recien llegado  
  
- Resistencia?  
  
- No ... lo difícil fue seguirle el rastro ... esto ha pasado por muchas manos sin que nadie conociera su real importancia  
  
- Testigos?  
  
- Ninguno ... nos deshicimos de todos aquellos que de alguna u otra manera se enteraron del asunto ... en algunos casos ... tambien sus familias  
  
- Fue necesario? ... ya sabes que detesto la violencia innecesaria   
  
- Solo seguí sus ordenes de no dejar ningún indicio que conduzca a nosotros  
  
- Bueno - la figura se da vuelta y da a conocer a un hombre también de mediana edad y de rostro con facciones suaves así como sus movimientos ... del cofre extrae unos papiros cubiertos en una urna de vidrio ... después de observarlas unos momentos, la deposita en el cofre y luego abre una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared y oculta por un cuadro para luego colocar el cofre allí y cerrarlo - esto la mantendrá segura mientras permanezca en Grecia ... dime ... que sabes de la comisión que fue al Santuario?  
  
- Que ya estan de regreso ... según me enteré no han obtenido nada por la repentina aparición del Patriarca quien evitó que la comisión desalojara el santuario ... me informaron también que tal parece que el vendrá a Esparta a entrevistarse con una comisión de alto nivel  
  
- En serio? me parece interesante ... creo que hare algunas llamadas para que me incluyan ... despues de todo el gobierno me debe muchos favores ... me gustaría tener la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con el patriarca ... que sabes de la real situación del santuario?  
  
- Que nuestros informes eran ciertos ... no existe ninguno de los llamados caballeros dorados ya que han abandonado el Santuario ... no se conoce con exactitud donde esta cada uno, pero estan dispersos ... en el caso de la nueva inquilina ... la llamada Hilda de Polaris, solo esta custodiada por una servidumbre que no vale nada y un dios guerrero llamado Burgun ... de los otros dos no se sabe nada  
  
- Uhmmm ... es importante entonces hacer los pasos necesarios para poder penetrar el santuario ... mientras esa tal Hilda lo ocupe será imposible ... creo que de todos modos convenceré a algunas voluntades para que se mantenga la decisiónde ocupar el Santuario ... ya puedes retirarte ... seguro que nadie sabe que el cofre esta aqui?  
  
- Seguro ...  
  
- Alguna posibilidad que conduzca a alguien hasta aqui?  
  
- No ... ninguna ... solo lo sabemos usted y yo  
  
- Bien ... puedes irte ... mañana hablaremos  
  
- Y mi paga?  
  
- Cuando te he fallado? ... quieres que te de un cheque firmado por mi poniéndolo en tus manos ensangrentadas? lo recibiras esta tarde por la vía habitual ...  
  
- Esta bien ...  
  
El hombre se va y segundos después su auto sale de los límites de la mansión ... el hombre elegante lo mira partir desde su ventana "si ... es necesario que pueda entrar al santuario ... solo asi podré hallar la pieza que falta" ... instantes después el estruendo de una explosión remece ligeramente las ventanas y una columna de humo se divisa desde allí "bueno ... ahora solo lo se yo y encima me ahorré dinero" es lo que piensa cuando se aparta de la ventana  
  
Mientras ... Asuka salía con Kay en brazos, seguida por Sheena ... entra a la habitación donde aguardaban Lisandro e Ikki ... Asuka mira a Lisandro y luego pone a Kay en brazos de Sheena  
  
- Sheena ... Ikki ... lamento lo de hace un rato ... podrían dejarnos solos por favor?  
  
Ikki mira a Sheena quien le hace un gesto y este sale siguiendo a su esposa quien también se lleva a Kay ... Asuka y Lisandro quedan frente a frente  
  
- Es necesario que te diga algo Lisandro? o puedes leerlo de mi mente? - le dice Asuka en tono fuerte  
  
- Si el decírmelo te ayuda a desahogarte ... puedes hacerlo  
  
- Desahogarme? lo único que me desahogaría ahora sería agarrarte a bofetadas ... creí que te había puesto mi posición muy clara Lisandro ... y eso fue antes de que naciera Kay!  
  
- Y yo la entendí ... y estaba de acuerdo contigo ... hasta leer esto - Lisandro le muestra el cuaderno de Saori  
  
- Que diablos es eso?  
  
- podría decirse que ... son las profecías de Atena  
  
- Y que con eso?  
  
- No te das cuenta? Saori de alguna manera visualizo el futuro ... aqui esta la batalla contra Tanatos ... aqui habla de mi ... habla de ti ... y habla de Kay ...  
  
- A ver ... dejame entender ... allí dice que "el hijo de Asuka Langley y Lisandro debe de entrenarse porque algún día salvara al mundo" si o no?  
  
- No ... no lo dice asi ... pero si lo leyeras ...  
  
- No te atrevas a poner esa cosa al alcance de mi mano que lo quemaré! y si no dice tal como te lo he dicho puedes entenderlo como te plazca que para mi esta muy claro! allí no habla de que Kay deba entrenarse y no será asi! he sido clara?  
  
- Viniste a conversar o a imponerme tus decisiones?  
  
- Solo te vine a decir que como madre de Kay no permitiré que el sea formado para pelear! tu podrás decidir lo que creas conveniente pero no permitiré que el sea entrenado asi tenga que apartarte de nuestras vidas!  
  
- Tan facilmente lo harías? no significo nada para ti entonces?  
  
Asuka se queda en silencio por un rato luego camina hacia Lisandro  
  
- Lisandro ... quiero que entiendas esto ... no voy a dejar que Kay corra peligro por mucho que yo ... te ame ... por favor ... no me hagas tomar esa decisión ... no me hagas separame de ti ... pues para mi la seguridad de mi hijo esta ante todo  
  
- De nuestros hijos ... querras decir  
  
- Que? como lo sabes?  
  
- Siento la vida crecer dentro de ti ...   
  
Asuka se acerca a Lisandro y lo abraza  
  
- Arruinaste mi sorpresa ... te das cuenta ahora? debemos estar mas unidos que nunca ... Lisandro ... te corresponde esa tarea a ti ... el mantenernos unidos y a salvo ... para que arriesgar a Kay? ... si sucede algo ... se que tu eres el mas poderoso de los caballeros dorados ... ademas que puedes traer a Pan ... a Mana ... o a cualquiera de los saiyajin o de las scouts para que ayuden ... por favor ... trata de comprender ... solo porque Atena desvarió y escribió todo lo que has leido debemos aceptarlo?  
  
- Asuka ... tu lo has dicho ... Atena lo escribió y ..  
  
- Y que Lisandro? acaso olvidas que SEELE tenía los escritos del Mar Muerto? acaso el guiarse por eso los condujo a buen fin? acaso no se equivocaron? pudieron prever a Broly? sabían que tu y Pan aparecerían para combatirlo? te das cuenta? nos hicieron entrenar como animales para luchar contra los angeles y estaban equivocados! arruinaron mi vida ... la de Shinji ... la de Touji ... eso provocó la muerte de Kaji y la de Misato ... todos aquellos que compartieron eso conmigo ... que lucharon y sufrieron por esa "gran causa" fueron despedazados, quemados, abaleados y asesinados por SEELE como agradecimiento!  
  
- No puedes comparar Asuka! no hay relación!  
  
- Para mi si ... no dejare que el destino de mi hijo sea decidido por tu interpretación de un escrito  
  
- Por lo menos dejame guiar su aprendizaje ... que el encuentre su propio destino ... que este preparado para eso  
  
- No!  
  
- Por favor Asuka ... no permitiré que Kiki ni nadie se lo lleve ... pero yo puedo guiarlo ... esta bien .... no hablemos de entrenamiento sino de formación ... si el tiene las cualidades el las despertará por si mismo cuando llegue el momento si es que llega ... pero por favor ... no quieres que el corra riesgos pero algún día sera un hombre y no estaremos para protegerlo ... si esa posibilidad de peligro es real ... no sería lo mejor que este preparado? el no será un niño toda su vida  
  
Asuka mira a su esposo antes de responder  
  
- No entiendo ... a que llamas tu guiarlo?  
  
- A despertar sus sentidos ... poco a poco el podrá ir dándose cuenta de sus potencialidades a medida que crezca ... el explorará sus propias capacidades y se encaminará por el rumbo que desea seguir  
  
- Como esperas que un niño haga eso?  
  
- Cuando el se de cuenta ... el ya no será tan niño ... tendrá la capacidad de decidir ... Asuka, el no estará en tus faldas toda la vida ... acaso lo que tu aprendiste no te sirvió de nada? y aun asi ... si alguien te hubiera guiado ... no habrías podido usar mejor la Gema de la Valkiria cuando luchamos contra Valstar?  
  
- Lo use bien ... o si no tu no estarías vivo  
  
- Lo se ... pero imaginate si eso lo hubieras sabido antes  
  
Asuka se desprende de Lisandro y da unas vueltas por la habitación  
  
- Me prometes que no le meteras cosas en la cabeza como eso de "el honor de los caballeros del Santuario" "por la diosa Atena" o "la lucha ante todo"?  
  
- Te lo prometo ...  
  
- Esta bien ... pero no te perderé de vista ... recuérdalo ... a cualquier falta el trato se rompe  
  
- Como digas ... yo ...   
  
Lisandro se da cuenta ... alguien acababa de llegar ... sin decir nada sale de la habitación ... Ikki también había salido a recibir al recien llegado ... era Kiki  
  
En Asgard ... Bud estaba de pie escuchando a Dolbar ... lo que le había contado había dejado mudo a Bud  
  
- Los que acechan ... te esperan Bud - termina de decir Dolbar - que decides?  
  
Bud guarda silencio por lo que Dolbar vuelve a tomar la palabra  
  
- Esta vida sin muerte que llevo no me hace inmortal ... solo es una cadena que me ata a esta existencia ... con un propósito ... el cumplir lo que ya esta escrito ... tu tienes tu parte Bud ...  
  
Bud levanta la cabeza y contempla a Dolbar que se ponía de pie ... se sorprende al ver su enorme estatura y su cuerpo parecía recobrar el vigor  
  
- Porque aceptaste Dolbar? tu sabías que dejarías a Hilda a merced de Poseidon ... tu sabías que el cosmo de Atena se debilitaría tratando de conservar los hielos y tambien en manos de Poseidon, sometida a los 7 pilares! eso rompería el sello de Hades!  
  
- Ja ... te equivocas ... pese a esas pruebas, el cosmo de Atena se mantuvo fuerte ... y mientras fuera asi el sello de Hades no se rompería ... porque esa era la evidencia de su existencia ... quieres saberlo? lo que verdaderamente rompió el sello fue el haber atrapado a Atena en el Escudo de Odin ... su cosmo quedó anulado y fue como si no existiera  
  
- Que dices?! eso quiere decir que tu lo hiciste adrede sabiendo que eso liberaría a Hades!  
  
- Asi es ... Hades estaba ya libre pero prefirió esperar ... sabes porque? las guerras santas se iniciaban ... tras la caida de Saga, siguieron Ares, Abel, Helis y Poseidon ...necesitaba al santuario debilitado ...  
  
- Y en que diablos te favorecía eso?! era la lucha del santuario!  
  
- Las cosas no salieron como esperaba ... con Atena muerta en mis manos, Arlecs hubiese tenido el control del santuario ... Hades ni ninguno de los demas dioses se habría interesado en el Santuario mas que el buscar la alianza de Arlecs y los caballeros dorados ... pero esa alianza estaba hecha ... conmigo! los dioses habrían luchado entre ellos tratando de atraerse el santuario y se habrían destruido entre si ... Ares y Hades tenían la fuerza mayor y Poseidon, Abel y Helis habrían sucumbido ...   
  
- Te olvidas de Medea ...  
  
- No ... no sabía que existía ... fue ella la que arruinó todo ... ella fue la que conspiró para evitar la muerte de Atena ... su hechicería la protegió en todo momento y la lanzó a la batalla de las 12 casas ... pero ya sabes para que ...  
  
- Eso no me aclara nada ... que esperabas tu?  
  
- Tienes razón ... Hades o Ares habrían quedado demasiado debilitados ... era solo cuestión de dar el golpe de gracia ... con la ayuda de Luzbel  
  
- Luzbel?  
  
- El esperaba la caida de los tres primeros dioses ... su cosmo le permitió emerger de los profundos infiernos ... su meta era imponerse a Hades ... pero ya sabes lo que paso ... prefirió adelantarse al propio Hades y también fracas  
  
- Aún no me respondes  
  
- No te das cuenta? ... con el santuario y asgard juntos ... a la llegada de Gillveig todo estaría dispuesto para la gran alianza ... los gigantes de hielo, los guerreros de los hielos y los ventisqueros, los dioses guerreros y los caballeros del santuario ... una fuerza colosal e invencible para ...  
  
- Para abrirle la puerta a los primordiales!! ese era tu objetivo Dolbar?!  
  
- No ...   
  
Bud se pone a pensar ... pero aún no encuentra la respuesta ...  
  
- No quisiera pensar esto ... Medea, Tanatos y la propia Gillveig buscaban crear un ejercito invencible ... para que?  
  
- No esta en mi responderte ...  
  
- Lo haras ...   
  
- No es que no quiera ... no lo se ... además como bien te dije ... eres parte importante en esto  
  
- De ninguna manera ...  
  
- Vamos Bud ... recuerda lo que te dije ... es que eso no te seduce?  
  
- Para nada ...  
  
- Quizás no seas el indicado ... de todos modos el destino ya esta encaminado y nada puede detenerlo  
  
- Eso piensas? advertiré a los dioses guerreros y a los caballeros dorados que quedan ... nos prepararemos para la batalla ... no se saldrán con la suya!  
  
- No lo creo Bud ...  
  
Bud no vio venir el ataque y Dolbar con un inesperado vigor ataca a Bud y lo derriba ... Bud alcanza a reaccionar antes de recibir el segundo golpe y esquiva el ataque ... en menos de un segundo, Bud caía sobre Dolbar cogiéndole del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared de marmol ... la mano de Bud quedó suspendida en el aire formando en ella la Garra del Tigre dispuesto a dar el golpe final ... pero inesperadamente, baja la mano y suelta a Dolbar  
  
- Vaya - dice Dolbar sonriendo - o eres mas fuerte de lo que pense o yo ya estoy viejo ... o tal vez lo has pensado mejor?  
  
- Asi es Dolbar - le dice Bud y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios - ya lo pense ... no ... no vale la pena matarte ... dices que los destinos estan trazados? pues te demostraré que yo soy dueño de mi destino ... y tu vivirás para verlo ... puedes permanecer escondido aqui a esperar tu momento pero será un fracaso mas ... y vivirás solo para ver ese día! jamas me uniré a ti!!  
  
Bud sale de la estancia y segundos despues ya estaba fuera del antiguo palacio y se encamina a la aldea sin mirar atras ... en la puerta del palacio, Dolbar lo observaba alejarse "lamentaras el no haberme matado ... lamentarás el haberme aumentado mi tormento"  
  
En otro lugar .... Kiki estaba al frente de la casa y sus ocupantes salieron a recibirlo ... Ikki avanza hacia el pero se detiene al ver el rostro serio de Kiki  
  
- Kiki? que pasa contigo? - le dice Ikki - parecería que pensaras que somos tus enemigos y no tus amigos  
  
- Eso es lo que he venido a averiguar Ikki - le dice Kiki sin cambiar de expresión y se vuelve a Lisandro que ya salía de la casa - y bien Lisandro ... me imagino que ya has tomado una decisión  
  
- De que hablas Kiki? - le dice Ikki  
  
- Esta hablando de Kay - responde Lisandro - verdad Kiki? el viene a llevárselo ...  
  
- Esta loco?! - exclama Asuka cambiando de expresión a una fúrica - quien se ha creido este idiota que es? su papa?  
  
- Soy fiel seguidor de las órdenes de Atena - responde Kiki sin inmutarse ante el insulto - comprendo sus sentimientos pero deben entender que es lo mejor ...  
  
- Me importa un bledo tu fidelidad y las ordenes de tu diosa! crees que puedes venir aqui esgrimiendo esas paginas de alucinaciones y decir que obedeces a Atena? pues si es asi ... yo soy Freya! y tengo tanto poder de decisión que tu Atena! asi que largate que solo te llevarás a mi hijo sobre mi cadaver!  
  
- Si eso es lo que quieres asi será ...  
  
- Kiki!! - exclama Sheena - como puedes venir aqui y amenazar de muerte a la esposa de Lisandro?! acaso no te has dado cuenta de que somos tus amigos?  
  
- En estos caso la amistad no cuenta Sheena ... este es mi deber y debo cumplirlo ... hay demasiadas cosas en juego para que nos pongamos sentimentales ... crees que las otras fuerzas que despiertan no saben sobre el? si no es formado en los preceptos del santuario se convertirá en el peor enemigo que podamos tener ... los dioses guerreros tambien aspiran a entrenarlo ... quienes mas vendran? podrán protegerlo?  
  
- Eso no es tu problema! - le vuelve a gritar Asuka  
  
- Si lo es ... entrégame al niño Asuka ...  
  
Lisandro en eso da unos pasos adelantándose al grupo  
  
- No Kiki ... Kay se queda con nosotros ... sus padres ... ya quedé con Asuka en que yo lo entrenar  
  
- Esa no es la salida Lisandro y lo sabes ... solo empeorarás las cosas  
  
- En que te basas para decir eso? en tu interpretación de las palabras de Atena? yo puedo interpretar otras cosas  
  
- Ni tu te crees eso ... solo lo haces para complacer a tu esposa ... y eso no es aceptable  
  
- Pues no te lo llevaras ... vete Kiki ... y no vuelvas por aqui pretendiendo llevarte a Kay  
  
En eso una luz se forma alrededor de Kiki y al disiparse, todos ven que esta cubierto por la armadura de Aries  
  
- Que? - dice Ikki - que pretendes Kiki?  
  
- He venido a cumplir las ordenes de Atena ... y eso es lo que haré ... a pesar de ustedes ...  
  
- A mi armadura de Sagitario!!  
  
Lisandro se eleva por los aires y una luz se forma en el para luegoi aterrizar frente a Kiki con la armadura de Sagitario ... casi inmediatamente, lo mismo sucede con Ikki quien se interpone entre los dos vistiendo la armadura de Leo  
  
- Estan locos los dos si piensan que permitiré esto! - exclama pero Lisandro le replica  
  
- Apartate papa ... no puedes interferir y lo sabes ... acepto Kiki ... acepto tu reto  
  
- Como quieras Lisandro - le responde Kiki - tu has decidido ... preparate para la Batalla de los Mil Días ...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 4 


	7. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Intrigas  
  
Yoga e Hilda de Polaris se encontraban en una sala de estar, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, degustando un cafe ... Yoga había pasado allí la noche y ahora esperabana a Fler quien llegaría en la mañana ... pese a lo animado de la conversación se podía sentir la preocupación en ellos  
  
- Acudirás a esa reunión Yoga? - le pregunta Hilda a Yoga  
  
- Debo hacerlo - contesta Yoga - la situación es delicada ... y me imagino que no me diran nada bueno  
  
- Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieren?  
  
- No ... pero con cada gobierno siempre surgen problemas así ... desde que Saori tomo el control del Santuario, estos han estado muy celosos con respecto a nosotros ... Saori no era griega y ya no existía el patriarca ... la verdad es que todos los gobiernos y no solo los de Grecia han buscado ejercer influencia en el Santuario  
  
Hilda se queda callada y decide cambiar de tema  
  
- Me imagino que Fler debe estar muy feliz ahora que puede hacer su vida lejos de Asgard - le dice Hilda a Yoga  
  
- Si ... pero no porque esta lejos de Asgard ... ella extraña de todos modos esos parajes fríos pero por ahora disfruta de un clima mas cálido  
  
- Porque eligieron Argentina?  
  
- Porque podríamos encontrar variedad de climas ... hay climas muy cálidos y muy fríos a medida que avanzas al Sur ... en las zonas rurales, se vive tranquilo  
  
- Lo mismo que el joven Lisandro  
  
- El no esta en Argentina ... donde esta no hace tanto frío  
  
- me refiero el vivir alejado de la ciudad ... los entiendo ... para mi el Santuario esta demasiado cerca de la civilización ... por lo menos en Asgard ningún gobierno nos molestaba y contábamos con la protección de Dinamarca ... ahora ... ese país se encuentra en ruinas tras las inundaciones y seguramente surgirá la vieja disputa con mi patria ... Noruega  
  
- No sabía que eras noruega ..  
  
- No? vaya ... parece que nadie lo sabe ... no te lo dijo Fler? claro que ella ni memoria tendrá de la vieja patria ... pero por lo que se tu tambien tienes ascendencia escandinava  
  
- Si bien vivíamos cerca a Escandinavia ... mi madre era de raices eslavas  
  
- Y tu padre?  
  
Yoga se movió nerviosamente antes de contestar  
  
- El era japones ...  
  
- Japones? no lo sabía  
  
- Bueno ... ya no es ningún secreto ... mi padre era Mitsumasa Kido  
  
- Que?! ... estas bromeando?  
  
- Claro que no ... todos somos hijos de Kido ... Seiya, Ikki, Chun, Shiru, yo, Seika ... y los demás caballeros de bronce ... la verdad es que son tantos que perdería la cuenta  
  
- Pero ... y Saori?  
  
- Ella tambien ... todos eramos hermanastros ... a excepción de Ikki y Chun que eran de la misma madre ...   
  
- Vaya ... creí que ya nada me sorprendería ... como es posible?  
  
- La verdad aún me cuesta entenderlo ... fue un duro golpe saber que eramos hermanos ... y que todos hayamos perdido a nuestras madres y en algunos casos ni memoria se tiene de ellos ... casualidad? no lo se ... lo único que se es que la madre de Seiya fue asesinada por Saga ... la mía murió en aquel naufragio ... de las demas no se sabe ... ni siquiera de la madre de Saori  
  
- Pero porque Mitsumasa Kido los mantuvo en la ignorancia? porque los separó y los mandó a entrenamientos de donde la mayoría no volvió? sabía que eran sus hijos?  
  
- A veces me gustaría saberlo ... me imagino que si ... lo que no entiendo es como es que la casualidad llevó a Saori a sus manos ... fue casualidad tambien? fuimos solo el resultado de una vida frívola o de algo intencionado? como es que todos fuimos a caer a su seudoorfelinato? a veces me gustaría entrar a los archivos de la Corporación ... pero Tatsumi me lo negó en mas de una ocasión ... aún como Patriarca no me lo ha autorizado ... el sabría la verdad? preferiría que no ya que el fue muy duro y hasta cruel con nosotros ... creo que nos consideraba unos bastardos que podíamos reclamar la fortuna Kido si supieramos la verdad ... el la cuidaba como si fuera suya ... Saori dejó instrucciones muy claras para que se ocupe que nuestros descendientes no pasen necesidades, que obran en mi poder tambien con la cual puedo presionar al directorio de la corporación se incumple  
  
- Hay demasiados misterios Yoga ... será conveniente descubrirlos todos? yo también he estado tratando de aclarar ciertas cosas de mi pasado ... y es por eso que te pedí venir  
  
- En serio? de que se trata?  
  
- Freya me aconsejó que hablara contigo ... tal vez tu puedas responder las dudas que tengo  
  
- Freya? Asuka?  
  
- No ... me refiero a la hermana de Frey ... la que fue testigo de excepción de la batalla en Asgard Meridional ... donde lucharon contra el Maestro Dolbar ...  
  
En otro lugar ... Bud se acercaba a la casa de Freya quien lo ve llegar y sale a su encuentro  
  
- Que pasó? - le pregunta Freya pero Bud pasa por su lado sin contestarle e ingresa a la casa ... Freya entra tras el y cierra la puerta - te hice una pregunta Bud ... acaso ... lo viste?  
  
Bud toma asiento y se queda un rato en silencio y luego levanta la cabeza y mira a Freya  
  
- Dime ... porque te pusieron ese nombre? - le pregunta a Freya quien hace un gesto de sorpresa  
  
- No lo se ... es un nombre y nada mas ...  
  
- Tu perteneces a la nobleza de Asgard  
  
- Pertenecía ... esa nobleza ya no existe ...  
  
- Pero por sangre ... y en la linea sucesoria ... no te correspondería el lugar de Hilda de Polaris?  
  
- Como lo sabes?! se supone que la identidad de aquellos elegidos no era conocida mas que por ... oh no! entonces es cierto! viste a Dolbar!  
  
- Si Hilda de Polaris muriese tu deberías tomar su lugar en Asgard Septentrional  
  
- Y con eso que? Asgard septentrional ya no existe! quieres que vaya y me pare en la punta de un iceberg a reclamar el lugar de Hilda? no es un poco tarde ya? y eso sin considerar que Hilda esta viva ... además que eso jamás me intereso ... el lugar de Hilda en lugar de ser un premio es un castigo! a que viene esto? viste a Dolbar o no?!  
  
- Si ... lo vi ... tienes razón Freya ... Dolbar aun vive y arrastra una existencia miserable en las ruinas del palacio donde se sienta a rememorar sus viejas grandezas ...   
  
- Oh Dios! pero que espera? que esta haciendo allí? porque nos acecha?  
  
- El solo espera ...  
  
- Espera que? por favor Bud! díme que fue lo que te dijo!  
  
Bud contempla a Freya ... pese a los años aún podía verse algo de la hermosa chiquilla por la cual Zid suspiró siempre ... el, condenado a ser la sombra de su hermano no tenía derecho ni a eso ... un motivo mas para odiar su destino ... un destino que no podía cambiar mientras su hermano viviera .. porque no empezar a cambiarlo ahora?  
  
- Freya ... tienes razón ... el destino sigue su marcha ... pero cual es nuestro papel? ser juguetes del destino o empezar a direccionarlo? acaso no podemos dirigir nuestras vidas? yo estaba condenado a ser la sombra de mi hermano pero el ocupar su lugar a su muerte no me ha hecho feliz ... porque seguí al servicio de Hilda si pude abandonar Asgard despues de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce? nada me ataba ... pero quise rehabilitar la memoria de mi hermano y salvar el honor de nuestra familia y del propio Asgard ... tu hermano murió tratando de salvar ese honor y Dolbar vive arrastrando su miseria ... el dice que aún no puede escapar a su destino ... maldito destino!  
  
- No te entiendo Bud ... que fue lo que te dijo?  
  
- Que yo estoy predestinado ... pero ahora he decidido burlame de ese destino ...  
  
En otro lugar ... Ikki contemplaba estupefacto a Lisandro y a Kiki ... Asuka y Sheena tambien estaban no solo sorprendidas sino asustadas  
  
- La ... batalla de los mil días? - dice Asuka - que es eso?  
  
- Es la expresión con la que se designa a la batalla entre dos caballeros dorados que debe terminar con la derrota absoluta de uno - le contesta Sheena - los caballeros dorados tienen poderes muy equilibrados por lo que se le denomina así ya que puede tardarse mucho tiempo en que alguno logre la ventaja ... no puedo creer que Kiki haya retado a Lisandro para esto!  
  
Ikki vuelve a dirigirse a Kiki  
  
- Kiki ... no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo ... retaste a Lisandro a la batalla de los mil días? porque?  
  
- Eso era lo que me decía la carta papa - le contesta Lisandro  
  
- Yo la leí y no decía nada de eso!  
  
- Te dije que mi carencia de vista me permitía leer mejor ciertas cartas ... no estaba escrito pero lo decía en cada línea  
  
- No puedo permitirlo!  
  
- No puedes oponerte si es el deseo de ambos y lo sabes - le replica Kiki  
  
- Porque Kiki? porque llegar a este extremo?  
  
- Trato de hacer cumplir los deseos de Atena ... ella ha predecido nuestro fin y de nuestro plano de existencia ... y eso no lo veremos, pero si Kay ... y debe estar preparado ... si ustedes se oponen ponen en riesgo al universo! no se dan cuenta? nosotros eramos iguales ... nos entrenaron de niños y ahora estamos aqui vistiendo las armaduras doradas ... que hubiese pasado si ustedes hubieran sobreprotegido a Lisandro o hubieran sido como Mino que no dejo que los hijos de Chun fueran caballeros pese al potencial que tienen?  
  
- Eso no esta en discusión Kiki - le replica Sheena - Atena nos libró del lazo de obediencia a los dioses y tu actitud esta fuera de lugar  
  
- Eso crees? si Atena nos dejó libres no fue para que hicieramos lo que nos diera la gana sino que actuaramos con responsabilidad y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ... esta conversación no tiene razón de ser si es que no acceden a entregarme a Kay ... lo definiremos contigo Lisandro o dejamos hablar a tus abogadas?  
  
- Deja de lado tus sarcasmos Kiki - le contesta Lisandro - será entre tu y yo ... y te juro que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas  
  
- Tenlo por seguro que yo tambien ... he estado entrenando Lisandro mientras tu disfrutabas de tu vida hogareña ... si crees que estas en ventaja porque llegas al octavo sentido te equivocas!   
  
- No pelearemos aqui ... sigueme si puedes!  
  
Lisandro se eleva y vuela a velocidad y ante la sorpresa de Ikki y los demás, Kiki también se eleva siguiendo a Lisandro ... Sheena hace el ademán de seguirlo pero Ikki pone el brazo  
  
- Ikki? que haces? - le dice Sheena  
  
- No puedes interferir y lo sabes! tu presencia o la mía solo distraerá a Lisandro ... eso es algo que deben resolver ellos dos como caballeros dorados  
  
- Pero ...   
  
- No hay peros ... esta batalla es de ellos  
  
- Ikki ... yo podría pensar que Lisandro podría ganar pero estoy segura que Kiki ha incrementado sus poderes desde que dejamos el santuario ... y si que Kiki gana?  
  
- Entonces ... tendrá que pelear contra mi ... pero no se llevará a Kay!  
  
Asuka por su parte estrecho a Kay contra su cuerpo pero este se reía impresionado al ver a su papa volar "Lisandro ... por favor ... no permitas que nos separen"  
  
En el Santuario ... Yoga seguía reunido con Hilda cuando repentinamente hace su ingreso Fler quien rapidamente abraza a su hermana para luego refugiarse en los brazos de Yoga ... de todos modos Fler sintió la tensión en el aire  
  
- Sucede algo? - les pregunta - tienen cara de preocupación  
  
- Le preguntaba a tu esposo sobre lo que pasó en Asgard hace ya mucho tiempo  
  
- Para que? si ambas estuvimos allí y sabemos lo que paso - le contesta Fler con cara sombría ... el recordar lo que pasó allí y la muerte de Hagen aún pesaban en su alma  
  
- No me refiero a lo que nos paso a nosotras ... sino a los dominios de nuestro tío Dolbar  
  
- El tío Dolbar? la verdad había borrado eso de mi memoria ... porque Hilda? eso fue tan desagradable como lo otro!  
  
- Tu hermana quiere saber lo que motivó a Dolbar a atentar contra Saori - le dice Yoga - y lo que me obligó a mi a servirlo  
  
- Y estabas a punto de contestarme antes de que llegara Fler - le dice Hilda anticipándose a su hermana  
  
- Si ... como te dije ... acudí a Asgard ha averiguar lo que pasaba y fui emboscado por Loki y Rungu ... me derrotaron y me llevaron ante Dolbar ... los poderes de Dolbar sometieron mi mente y me obligó a vestir una armadura de dios guerrero ... desde ahí deje de ser dueño de mis actos hasta la pelea que sostuve con Shiru ... que en paz descanse ... lo demás ya lo sabes  
  
- Pero en todo el tiempo que permaneciste en Asgard no pudiste averiguar nada sobre lo que motivó a mi tío a actuar asi?  
  
- La verdad es que no ... Rungu no se despegaba de mi lado, además que mi único interés era servir Dolbar ... no pasó mucho tiempo desde mi "conversión" hasta la llegada de Saori y los demás y luego la batalla ... el único que podría contestarte aparte de Dolbar era Loki ya que era su mano derecha y sostenía reuniones con el ... a mi nadie me hablaba y solo una vez Loki cuando se reunió con nosotros dijo "el día se acerca ... el maestro ya ha dispuesto el fin de Atena y nosotros debemos estar unidos para enfrentar lo que se viene ... no vean lo que no deben ver y no presten oidos a lo que no deben escuchar ... confien en el maestro y en sus decisiones porque cualquier duda será castigada con la muerte" despues de esa alocución comprenderás que ninguno estaba con ganas de preguntar nada ... lo único que le preguntamos era si los dioses guerreros de asgard septentrional se nos unirían a lo que contestó "cuando la sombra que ampara a Dolbar caiga sobre asgard ... Hilda de Polaris despertará las armaduras ... para ello debemos vencer esta batalla ... asegurar el control de Arlecs sobre el santuario matando a Atena y a sus caballeros de bronce y esperar que los dioses griegos se despedacen entre ellos y una vez que pase eso ... nada podrá detener el poder que nacerá en Asgard"  
  
- Uhmmm - murmura Hilda antes de volver a dirigirse a Yoga - es muy extraño ... dime Yoga ... lo que me dices eran las palabras textuales de Loki? o estas omitiendo algo?  
  
- Que? - le dice Fler - porque lo preguntas?  
  
- Quiero saber que exactamente dijo Loki  
  
- Mira ... mi memoria es buena y no estoy omitiendo nada ... que esperas que te diga?  
  
- Solo que si esas eran sus palabras textuales ... en ningún momento fue invocado el nombre de Odin ... cosa rara para un dios guerrero a puertas de una batalla importante ... a que se refería con la sombra que amparaba a Dolbar y cubriría Asgard lo que me forzaría a despertar las armaduras sagradas?  
  
- tal vez a Poseidón ... - comenta Fler  
  
- No ... no lo creo ... hubiera usado otra frase ... no estas de acuerdo conmigo Yoga?  
  
- Completamente ... además que estoy seguro que Poseidón no tenía nada que ver en eso - le contesta pero en eso hace un gesto - dime una cosa Hilda ... sabían ustedes sobre los gigantes de hielo? sabían ustedes sobre Gillveig y los primordiales?  
  
- No ... como saberlo? claro que sabía que surgiría la batalla que daría paso al Ragnarok pero eso era con los guerreros de los abismos de hielo ... pero no tenía ni idea sobre Gillveig .. a que viene esa pregunta? mi tío Dolbar si lo sabía?  
  
- No lo se ... pero me inclino a pensar que si ... escucha ... lo que me forzó a ir a asgard fue el encuentro que tuve con algunos guerreros de allí que perseguían a un hombre ... lo ayude pero el hombre estaba herido y murió en mis brazos ... su nombre era Ronek  
  
- Ronek? un momento ... ahora que recuerdo ... el era el consejero de mi tío ... pero ... oh no!  
  
- Que te sucede?  
  
- El sueño ... el sueño que tuve ... recuerdas Fler aquella vez que Dolbar llegó a Asgard a avisarnos que el era el nuevo Patriarca? el llegó acompañado de Ronek! lo recuerdo ahora ... el estaba en el sueño tambien ... y el me miraba pero recuerdo bien que en la ocasión real el no lo hizo ... el no entró a la habitación pero en mi sueño si y me miraba! ... que fue lo que te dijo Yoga?  
  
- Me habló muy poco ... me dijo sobre que iba a comenzar la batalla de los dioses ... pero me dijo que tuviera cuidado de ... los otros dioses ... que ellos estaban preparando el camino ... no me dijo mas ya que murió ah  
  
- Los otros dioses? que habrá querido decir con eso?  
  
- No lo se ... lo mas seguro es que ... - Yoga no pudo terminar ya que se hizo presente un guardia quien le entrega una nota a Yoga quien lo lee rapidamente - bueno ... creo que debo irme  
  
- Que? quien es?  
  
- El mensaje que esperábamos ... si que decidieron rápido ... mañana será la reunión con el gobierno y debo partir de inmediato hacia Esparta  
  
En Asgard ... Bud se encontraba sentado en el exterior de la casa y Fler estaba a su lado ... ambos no decían nada y solo contemplaban el atardecer que ya hacía surgir las sombras que cubriría la tierra de las largas noches y el frío intenso gobernaría la noche "aún asi no se compara con Asgard Septentrional" piensa Bud ... piensa en la batalla de su hermano contra Chun de Andromeda donde sería derrotado "ese era su destino o solo fue empujado a eso? porque tuviste que morir cuando tu podías haber hecho tanto por nuestra patria ... ahora solo me queda asumir mi reponsabilidad"  
  
- Aún no me has dicho si estas de acuerdo Freya - le dice Bud  
  
- Estas seguro de lo que pretendes hacer? - le pregunta Freya sin mirarlo  
  
- Si ... y quiero que estes a mi lado  
  
- A tu lado? o solo quieres que corra el riesgo contigo o porque me necesitas?  
  
- No Freya ... nunca te lo dije porque creí que no valía la pena ... pero siempre te ame desde que te vi pero no quise ponerme entre mi hermano y tu ... ahora .... ahora te lo puedo decir y te lo digo con sinceridad ... todos los esfuerzos que hice por odiarte no dieron resultado y este amor se ha mantenido en mi y ha surgido ahora que te he vuelto a ver ... el destino ha hecho que nuestros caminos se crucen pero su ironía ha hecho que sea en este momento en el que debemos tomar una decisión ... el riesgo es tanto tuyo como mío ... y quiero que lo pasemos juntos ...  
  
Freya no contesta y sigue mirando el atardecer ... tras unos minutos mira a Bud  
  
- Sabes lo que me estas proponiendo? sabes lo que debes hacer entonces?  
  
- Si ... y a partir de ahora dejaré de ser la sombra del dios guerrero de Mizard ... a partir de ahora dejaré de servir a Hilda y me quedaré contigo ... y juntos trazaremos nuestro destino a despecho de dioses y demonios ... aceptas?  
  
Fler se acerca a Bud y toma sus manos entre las suyas  
  
- Acepto - contesta antes de empujar suavemente a Bud dentro de la casa ... la puerta se cierra con las últimas luces del día  
  
En otro lugar ... Lisandro y Kiki aterrizan en una zona deshabitada y quedan uno frente al otro  
  
- Antes de empezar - comienza a decir Lisandro - es esto lo que realmente quieres Kiki?  
  
- No ... mas bien es lo que tu quieres al desobedecer a Atena y poner tus sentimientos por delante de la seguridad del universo  
  
- Escucha ... las cosas se dan por si solas ... recuerdas a Goku?  
  
- Que tiene que ver el con esto?  
  
- Tu lo conociste ... te lo imaginas a el de Kamisama de su mundo?  
  
- No me hagas reir ...  
  
- Pero a el se lo ofrecieron! eso me lo contó Pan ... imaginate que su dios le pida que tome su lugar y el por toda respuesta le saque la lengua!  
  
- Algo muy propio de el ... no me extrañaría ... eso hizo?  
  
- Asi es ... y no se equivocó en su decisión  
  
- No hay relación Lisandro ... son mundos diferentes y Goku era diferente... me trajiste hasta aqui para contarme chistes saiyajin?  
  
- No, pero tu lo has dicho ... Goku era especial ... y mi hijo tambien ... el tuvo el amor de su familia ... que hubiese pasado si el hubiese sido educado al estilo saiyajin ... en que se hubiera convertido? o tal ves hubiese sido un saiyajin mas ... y hubiese muerto en alguna batalla sin sentido y no hubiese habido nadie que enfrentará a los poderosos adversarios que se le presentaron ... o quizás jamás hubiese venido a ayudarnos contra Ares y Medea  
  
- Lisandro ... entiendo lo que me quieres decir pero no he venido aqui a que me cuentes la biografía de Goku ... vas a pelear o no?  
  
- No hay marcha atrás entonces?  
  
- No ... estas listo?  
  
- Si ...  
  
Los cosmos de ambos caballeros comienzan a incrementarse preparándose para la batalla  
  
En el santuario, Yoga abandonaba el lugar ... prefería usar el servicio aéreo y un helicóptero lo esperaba en las afueras del Santuario el cual lo llevaría a Esparta ... tras unos minutos de espera, el aparato despega y Yoga comienza a ver el santuario desde arriba ... por primera vez se sorprendió verlo en ruinas en su mayor parte ... le parecía increible pensar que desde la batalla de las doce casas hacía mas de 30 años, no se haya mucho, claro esta que los mayores destrozos lo causó la batalla contra Tanatos y Atlas ... Yoga apartó la vista y se puso a pensar en lo que querría el gobierno de Grecia ... habrían pasado dos horas de esas cavilaciones cuando vió las luces de la ciudad que le avisaban que ya había llegado. Al bajar del helicóptero, un oficial se le acerca con una escolta de soldados quienes le hacen un saludo y lo conducen hacia un auto que aguardaba ... Yoga ve que el aeropuerto esta bajo control militar y al salir de el ve una multitud que era controlada por la policía y que empezaron a lanzar gritos cuando vieron el auto  
  
- Capitan? - le pregunta al oficial - que significa esto? quienes son esas personas?  
  
- No lo sabe? - le pregunta el oficial sin mirarlo - protestan contra usted  
  
Yoga no dió credito a sus oidos hasta que sus ojos le dieron la razón a las palabras del oficial ... la gente gritaba y gesticulaba consignas contra el y la mayoría de pancartas decía "El Santuario es Nuestro!" .. fue cuando sintió un estremecimiento de su cosmo ...   
  
En otro lugar, Kiki y Lisandro se aprestaban a combatir ... Kiki es el primero en hacer un movimiento y se teletransporta al lado de Lisandro pero este también cambia de posición pero rapidamente Kiki estira su mano y lanza una descarga contra el pero Lisandro lo esquiva e incrementa su cosmo rapidamente contraatacando velozmente  
  
- Meteoro Pegaso!! - el ataque sorprende a Kiki quien se teletransporta para esquivar la lluvia de meteoros pero no alcanza a esquivar todo ya que Lisandro cambia de posición y adivina donde aparecería Kiki por lo que los ataques lo impactan lanzándolo lejos ... Kiki inmediatamentes e recupera e incrementa su cosmo generando el muro de cristal por lo que los siguientes meteoros regresan a Lisandro que se ve obligado a retroceder  
  
- Veo que tu falta de visión no es una limitación para ti Lisandro - le dice Kiki  
  
- Y veo que fuiste un muy buen alumno de Mu ... no sabía que habías aprendido el Muro de Cristal  
  
- Me dejo instrucciones ... como ves, esta barrera no solo es impenetrable, sino que te regresa todo tus ataques  
  
- Como un espejo ... algo similar al escudo resplandeciente de Abadon ... el guerrero de perseo  
  
- Como sabes de el?  
  
- me lo contó mi tío Chun ... pero me doy cuenta que eso es solo una técnica defensiva ... tal vez no pueda atravezarla pero tu no puedes atacarme  
  
- En eso tienes razón - contesta Kiki anulando el escudo - y no vine aqui a defenderme sino a vencerte ... Revolución Estelar!!  
  
El ataque casi sorprende a Lisandro quien esquiva el ataque pero no puede evitar el siguiente golpe de Mu que lo derriba ... un segundo ataque es rechazado por Lisandro quien contraataca con técnicas marciales que hacen retroceder a Kiki ... finalmente consigue superar sus defensas y lo golpea varias veces haciéndolo caer  
  
- Podría preguntarte si ya tuviste bastante pero creo que sería una pregunta muy tonta, Kiki  
  
- Asi es ... esto no hace mas que empezar ... como bien sabes, a ciertos niveles la lucha convencional que te enseñó Shiru no tiene razón de ser ... no cuando sabes usar tu cosmo y ni siquiera lo hemos elevado a nuestro nivel mínimo ...  
  
Lisandro siente que el cosmo de Kiki comienza a elevarse ...  
  
En Grecia ... la ciudad de Esparta se produjeron manifestaciones frente al hotel donde se encontraba Yoga ... este no podía creer que la gente estuviera en su contra "esto debe ser producto de una campaña del gobierno ... hasta donde sabía, el pueblo tenía mucho respeto por el santuario ... que paso entonces?" ... en eso un ruido en una de las habitaciones llama su atención pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de quien lo producía ... entra a la habitación y la revisa cuidadosamente hasta encontrar un microfono oculto el cual rompe  
  
- Ya puedes salir Jabu ... caballero de plata  
  
El baño se abre y de allí surge Jabu en ropa de empleado del hotel quien le sonríe a Yoga  
  
- Gusto de verte Gran Patriarca - le dice  
  
- El gusto es mío Unicornio de Plata ... que haces aqui? como pudiste entrar?  
  
- No creeras que los agentes que copan casi todo el hotel no pueden ser burlados por un caballero de plata  
  
- No ... me imagino que no ... tienes alguna información?  
  
- Si ... en realidad ni yo mismo se lo que esta pasando pero lo que ves son la consecuencia de una campaña del gobierno destinada a desacreditar el Santuario y a ti como Patriarca ... no hace falta que te cuente las cosas que han hablado pero lo que ha provocado es que la gente siente rechazo por tu presencia aqui y claro ... los funcionarios del gobierno, mezclados entre la población la soliviantan y hacen creer que es un frente popular sin respaldo oficial  
  
- Que es lo que quieren?  
  
- Piden que el santuario pase a ser administrado por el gobierno ... se expulse a todo elemento extranjero y se le utilice para beneficio de Grecia ... claro que el gobierno quiere mas pero por ahora solo se hace pasar como un gobierno paternal que escucha la petición de los ciudadanos  
  
- La verdad es que hemos vivido tan aislados ... y tal como esta el mundo es lógico que no nos hayamos enterado de esto ... tu crees que podamos hacer una contracampaña?  
  
- Bromeas? no tienes idea de la imagen que tienes aqui ... ni siquiera querran escucharte  
  
- pero que exactamente dicen?  
  
- Comenzando con lo que exhibieron sobre el periodo que vivió el santuario cuando Saga tomo el poder ... lo hicieron bien ya que tenían pruebas y todo ... lo demás fue como soltar una piedra en la nieve cuesta abajo ... hablaron sobre la moral del santuario ... no sabes todo lo que dijeron de Saori que hasta ahora no puedo creer que me haya contenido para no aplastar a quienes han divulgado todo eso ... califican las batallas que libramos como simples espectáculos circenses montados para engañar al pueblo con una fachada de poderes sobrenaturales ... la verdad ha sido una campaña muy bien organizada  
  
- Quien esta detrás de esto ... el gobierno?  
  
- Por supuesto ... pero creo que hay algo mas Yoga ... algo o alguien que no conocemos es lo que mueve los hilos de este complot ... y el primer paso es sacarnos del santuario y creo que eso encaja en un plan mayor  
  
- Creo que tienes razón ... pero no tienes idea de lo que pueden estar buscando?  
  
- Mira Yoga ... como te dije ... no lo se ... pero averigue algo mas ... no creo que ellos sean las cabezas de esto pero es por ellos que el gobierno sabe donde atacar  
  
- De quien hablas?  
  
- Recuerdas a Gigas?  
  
- Gigas?! el antiguo jefe de la guardia que nos molestó tanto? aún esta vivo?  
  
- Si ... ya esta viejo claro esta ... pero sabe mucho sobre el santuario ...y esta apoyado por Espartano y un gigante llamado Eudoria  
  
- Espartano? no era el un caballero de plata?  
  
- Si ... el que apoyó a Argol y a Sheena cuando los emboscaron en esa isla ... que piensas hacer?  
  
- Veremos en la reunión y debo pensar en ello esta noche ... gracias Jabu ... puedes quedarte aqui para que no corras riesgos  
  
- Riesgos? con esos payasos?  
  
- No los subestimes ... quien sabe que mas ocultan  
  
- Bah! cuando des la orden ... todos los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro nos alinearemos a tu lado y aplastaremos cualquier intento de atacarnos  
  
- Ya no somos 84 Jabu ... ahora solo quedamos 36 ... tienes noticias de Ichi o Geki?  
  
- No ... y la verdad estoy empezando a preocuparme ... siempre nos manteníamos en contacto  
  
- Un motivo mas para ser cuidadosos  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón ... pero no olvides que somos caballeros de plata y he hecho el esfuerzo de incrementar mis poderes y no olvides que tu, Lisandro, Ikki, Kiki y Aioros son caballeros de oro y su poder esta por encima de las capacidades de ellos y eso es algo de que no tienen idea  
  
- Espero poder tener tu confianza ... vete entonces ... y cuidate  
  
Jabu se retira por la ventana del baño y en un instante ya había pasado a los edificios vecinos ... Yoga lo ve irse y no puede evitar pensar en aquel joven caballero que vivía enamorado de Saori que por mas esfuerzos que hizo, a duras penas alcanzó la armadura de plata y a´hora pese a los años mantenía esa devoción hacia la imagen de Saori Kido ... Yoga se puso a pensar si el sabía que ambos eran hermanos "posiblemente no ... Jabu y los demás tenían la capacidad de ser invisibles al momento de tomarlos en cuenta" ... sin tratar de pensar mas, Yoga se va a dormir pese a los incesantes gritos de la multitud que parecía haberse propuesto no dejarlo dormir ... pero a el no le importaba ... mas le preocupaba lo que sus sentidos parecían decirle ... por un momento le pareció sentir el cosmo de Lisandro y Kiki que emergian con cierta violencia ...  
  
Mientras ... Lisandro incrementaba su cosmo ha medida que Kiki incrementaba el suyo ... hasta ese momento había tratado de no tomarse la pelea tan en serio pero veía que Kiki no bromeaba y parecía decidido a pelear para ganar "tal vez ni le importe tener que matarme ... además que amenazó a Asuka" ... Kiki aún no alcanzaba el séptimo sentido pero ya había alcanzado un gran nivel, lo que Lisandro trato de igualar ... pero aún le sorprendió la rapidez de kiki en elevar su cosmo  
  
- Revolución Estelar!! - el ataque dirigido a Lisandro es esquivado por el pero no ve venir el golpe siguiente lanzado por Kiki usando su teletransportación para acortar distancia ... Lisandro cae pero rapidamente eleva su cosmo hasta llegar al séptimo sentido y a la velocidad de la luz contraataca con el Dragón naciente pero Kiki bloquea el ataque con el muro de cristal, alcanzando el séptimo sentido también ... el golpe va directo a Lisandro quien cae en la trampa y es lastimado ... Kiki ataca nuevamente sin dar tregua pero esta vez Lisandro usa la teletransportación y se coloca atrás de Kiki quien también se sorprende por la reacción  
  
- Excalibur!! - Kiki a duras penas esquiva el ataque que parte en dos la colina ... Kiki quiere reaccionar pero en eso se da cuenta que su brazo sangra por una herida producida por la técnica de Lisandro y este nuevamente contraataca  
  
- Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!! - el ataque imposible de esquivar es tratado de ser contenido por las manos de Kiki pero la lluvia se hace mas intensa cuando Lisandro alcanza el séptimo sentido y con su brazo herido Kiki comienza a recibir los primeros golpes que al final lo derriban  
  
- Se acabó Kiki! - grita Lisandro preparando la técnica del fenix pero en eso se de cuenta que Kiki esta muy lejos de ser derrotado ... para su sorpresa, Kiki alcanza el octavo sentido rapidamente  
  
- Luz de Nirvana!! - el ataque envuelve a Lisandro quien hace un desesperado esfuerzo de superar el cosmo de Kiki pero este poder evita que el alcance el octavo sentido y una explosión atronadora surge donde estaba ubicado Lisandro ... a lo lejos, Ikki y Sheena hacen un gesto de sorpresa mientras Asuka solo murmura para si "Lisandro ... no puede ser ..."  
  
Fin del capítulo 5  
  
Estas palabras estan basadas en la obra de H.P. Lovecraft titulada también "Los Otros Dioses" 


	8. capitulo 6

Adios Santuario de Atenas  
  
Kiki contemplaba el área afectada por su técnica ... si bien la Luz de Nirvana no poseía gran poder explosivo, tenía otros efectos mas letales "no será un kamehameha pero es igual de efectivo en una batalla"  
  
Por otra parte, Ikki y Sheena aún estaban en silencio por lo que son abordados por Asuka  
  
- Que ... que ha sucedido?! - exclama - vamos! diganme!  
  
- Kiki ha usado su técnica Luz de Nirvana ... la que usó para luchar contra Gilveig ... y elevó su cosmo hasta el octavo sentido!  
  
- Como es posible!? - exclama Sheena - como pudo hacerlo!? ... Lisandro ...  
  
- Que esta pasando aqui?! - se escucha una voz y al volverse todos ven a Aioros quien se encontraba de pie atrás de ellos  
  
Mientras ... en Esparta, Yoga se despierta sobresaltado ... "ese era el cosmo de Kiki alcanzando el octavo sentido ... que esta pasando? y el cosmo que desapareció era el de Lisandro ... será la batalla de los mil días? pero porque?"  
  
Kiki por su parte trataba de convencerse de que la pelea había terminado "no ... no pudo ser tan fácil" en eso un gigantesco cosmo comienza a surgir ... en medio de una luz, Lisandro en el octavo sentido aparece de la nada y se planta frente a Kiki  
  
- Ya sabía que no podía haberte vencido tan facilmente Lisandro - le dice Kiki  
  
- Aún no puedo creer que hayas alcanzado el octavo sentido y que lo hayas utilizado para tratar de destruirme!  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que estamos en una batalla ... somos caballeros dorados y no niños jugando ... en una pelea un caballero dorado esta por encima de sus sentimientos y tu lo estas poniendo por delante  
  
- Tienes razón ... por eso ahora usaré todo mi poder para acabar contigo Kiki!  
  
- Aún te falta mucho por aprender ... eres sentimental Lisandro ... vives enamorado de tu familia y eso te hace ver las cosas con poca claridad además que eres joven .. es obvio el porque Seiya a tu edad aún no había sido ungido con la armadura que portas pese a lo que había logrado ... eres demasiado joven para ser un caballero dorado y no puedes ser responsable de Kay  
  
- Eso lo veremos! Ave Fenix!!  
  
El ataque de Lisandro se dirige contra Kiki quien se apresta a reaccionar ...  
  
No lejos de allí, Ikki ponía al tanto a Aioros de lo que sucedía entre Lisandro y Kiki quien no pudo menos que manifestar su asombro  
  
- La batalla de los Mil Días! Kiki se ha vuelto loco?! - exclama  
  
- No lo creo ... mas bien creo que se ha tomado muy a pecho lo que escribió Atena ... tal vez se considera el llamado a cumplirlas  
  
- Pero es eso lo que ordenó Saori?  
  
- No lo se ... como saberlo? Kiki lo entiende de una manera, Lisandro de otra, yo de otra ... pero lo que importa ahora es que el destino de Kay se decide en esa batalla  
  
- Papa ... esto no tiene sentido ... hemos vencido en todas las batallas que se nos han presentado ... con Némesis se fue la última amenaza contra el santuario ... eso lo recuerdo porque yo estuve estudiando los escritos antiguos junto con mama ... lo recuerdas?  
  
- Eso es cierto Aioros - interviene Sheena - pero las profecías pueden cambiar ... digamos que hasta Hades todo se cumplió tal y cual estaba escrito .. incluso podría decir que lo de Ares aún con la intervención de Vegeta y Goku ... pero lo de Némesis? no lo creo ... ella tuvo la ayuda de Tanatos y a el lo despertó alguien  
  
- pero luego siguió lo del Ragnarok y eso supuestamente no era de nuestra incumbencia y ... un momento ... eso también cambió ... recuerdas a Gillveig? ella servía a los primordiales!  
  
- Como olvidarlo! - le dice Ikki - pero con ella terminó la amenaza primordial ...  
  
- Estas seguro de eso?  
  
- LRyeght fue derrotada ...  
  
- Y ella era la única primordial? no lo creo  
  
- Ella era la que podía romper el sello ...   
  
- pero no fue ella quien manipuló a Gillveig ... no aqui  
  
- Porque estas tan seguro?  
  
- Porque LRyeght estaba encerrada en el mundo de Mana Kirishima y Asuka ...   
  
Todos se callaron pero no fue por lo último que dijo Aioros ... sino porque había una presencia que surgió de pronto ... ante sus ojos se hace visible Burgun de Mizard  
  
Kiki evita el ataque del fenix que deshace todo donde estaba de pie ... Lisandro ya se movía a la velocidad de la luz para atacar nuevamente pero Kiki consigue generar una nueva técnica  
  
- Conmoción Celestial!!  
  
- Dragon Naciente Monte Rozán!!  
  
Los poderes de ambos chocan y los derriba a los dos pero rapidamente se ponen de pie  
  
- Es obvio que estamos muy igualados Lisandro - le dice Kiki  
  
- Eso es cierto ... no creí que pudieras resistirme  
  
- te confiaste Lisandro ... con vencer a Valstar te pareció suficiente pero no es así ... ahora soy mas poderoso que tu ... creiste que te retaría sabiendo que me ganarías? no ... esta pelea la ganaré yo!  
  
- No lo creo Kiki ... demuestrame que tu cosmo es superior al mio ...  
  
Ambos se ponen de pie y comienzan a elevar su cosmo ... rapidamente alcanzan el séptimo sentido ... pero eso no detiene su cosmo ...  
  
No lejos de alli, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Burgun vistiendo la armadura de Zeta aparecer frente a ellos  
  
- Burgun? - le dice Ikki - a que has venido? sucede algo en el santuario?  
  
- Saludos ... y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si ... suceden muchas cosas - le contesta Burgun - la primera de ellas es que tuvimos una visita del gobierno de Grecia ... parece que su intención es tomar el santuario  
  
- Que? ... no pueden hacer eso! - dice Sheena - hay tratados y convenios que ...  
  
- Olvidate de eso porque el nuevo gobierno en Esparta los desconoce  
  
- Y Yoga? e Hilda?  
  
- Para el gobierno, Hilda no existe ... Yoga esta en este momento en Esparta negociando con el gobierno pero mucho me temo que será infructuoso  
  
- Ningún caballero lo permitirá! - dice Ikki - el gobierno sabe que nosotros podemos hacerle frente!  
  
- Tal vez si ... tal vez no ... por lo menos, el gobierno no lo cree asi ... y yo estoy empezando a dudarlo ... vine aqui porque sentí el cosmo de batalla de Kiki y Lisandro ... que sucede?  
  
- Es una historia larga Burgun ... y nosotros no podemos intervenir  
  
- La batalla de los Mil Días eh? grave a de ser el asunto entonces ... pero tal vez sea ese el motivo de mi visita ... Kiki abandonó el santuario porque se traía algo entre manos ... ahora me doy cuenta que es ... o mejor dicho quien es - Burgun se vuelve a Asuka y se acerca a ella luego se pone de rodillas - tu ... tu eres el motivo por el que estoy aqui ... estoy a tus ordenes mi señora ... Freya  
  
- Que?! - exclama Asuka - quien es este? otro loco que viene con propuestas estúpidas?  
  
- Su ... su nombre es Burgun del Mizard de Zeta - dice Aioros algo sorprendido - es ... un dios guerrero de Asgard  
  
- Un dios guerrero? escucha ... ponte de pie primero que yo no soy tu reina! creí haber puesto en claro mi posición a Hilda  
  
- Lo se - responde Burgun - pero he venido para hacerte recapacitar ... te necesitamos ahora que el santuario dejará de existir como tal ... solo tu podrás tomar los lugares que alguna vez ocuparon Atena e Hilda aqui en la Tierra  
  
- De que estas hablando? alguien puede explicarme de que se trata esta broma? cuando ahora he dejado de lado mis deseos de ponerme por encima de los demas se aparecen todos a querer nombrame su diosa! ... un momento ... diosa dijiste?  
  
- Asi es ... tu eres la reencarnación de Freya en la tierra ... tu puedes tomar el lugar que te corresponde y encumbrar nuevamente a Asgard   
  
- Este ... estas seguro?  
  
- Si ... tu puedes ser el poder que unifique todo ... y tu hijo ...  
  
- Que? ahora lo entiendo todo! mi hijo nada me oyes? nada! ya les dije a todos y ahora te lo digo a ti para que se lo comuniques a Hilda de que no quiero saber nada de dioses y guerreros! quiero vivir mi vida tranquila sin tener que ver con nada ni con nadie! solo mi famila es importante y es la última vez que lo digo!  
  
- pero mi señora ... yo ...  
  
- Hablo en chino?! NO SOY TU SEÑORA!! no quiero volver a oir que soy la reencarnación de Freya o Juno o de Son Wu Kon!! solo dejenme en paz!!!  
  
- No puedo hacer eso! no se da cuenta de que las cosas estan empeorando? la humanidad no mejora y por todo lo que hemos luchado se vendrá abajo si no hacemos algo!  
  
- Por favor Burgun - interviene Ikki - este no es el momento de ...  
  
- Asi? y cual es el momento? - le interrumpe Burgun - Asgard esta destruido ... el Santuario se termina y la humanidad se encamina al caos! ... es hora de que surja un nuevo poder que traiga el orden que necesitamos! la presencia de Freya aqui no es casualidad ... todos ... y estoy hablando de caballeros y dioses guerreros nos unamos en una sola causa!  
  
- Me da la impresión de estar escuchando a Saga - le contesta Sheena - ese no es el camino!  
  
- Y porque luchan Kiki y Lisandro eh? no es por esto? no es por ella y su hijo? y yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella tambien!  
  
- Nos estas amenazando Burgun!? - responde Aioros airado - olvidas que ella es parte de nuestra familia?  
  
- Una habil estratagema para retenerla .. que persigues realmente Aioros con mantener a freya aqui?  
  
- Como te atreves a acusarnos de esta manera? crees que tienes el derecho de venir aqui con razonamientos idiotas a imponernos tu voluntad? acaso olvidas con quienes estas hablando?  
  
- Porque no me lo demuestras? - le contesta Burgun asumiendo posición de batalla  
  
- Si eso quieres ... no necesito mi armadura para acabar contigo!  
  
- Basta! se han vuelto locos? - les dice Sheena poniéndose entre ellos dos - que diablos les pasa a ambos!?  
  
- Y que diablos les pasa a todos!? - dice Asuka furiosa - creen que estoy aqui pintada para que decidan por mi y me pongan de trofeo? vayanse al diablo todos ustedes y ...  
  
Asuka se calla, porque tanto ella como los demas sienten la gran explosión del cosmo en el lugar de la batalla  
  
Los cosmos de Kiki y Lisandro chocan con fuerza conteniéndose el uno al otro ... tras unos segundos en pugna, Lisandro hace estallar su cosmo con violencia tal como lo hacía Pan lo que sorprende a Kiki quien siente la enorme fuerza que lo empuja por lo trata de alcanzar el octavo sentido con gran rapidez y ataca  
  
- Extinción de las Estrellas!!  
  
El letal ataque se abate sobre Lisandro pero el ya contaba con una apresurada reacción de Kiki y consigue generar su propia técnica tratando de esquivar la poderosa técnica de Kiki  
  
- La Furia del Dragon Dorado!!  
  
El ataque va directo a Kiki y en una fracción de tiempo imposible de ser medido ambos desaparecen ... pero ambos se "visualizan" en otro lugar ... fuera de su plano de existencia "que es esto?" "esto es el octavo sentido Lisandro ... ambos hemos alcanzado el mismo nivel al mis o tiempo y nuestros cuerpos estan a punto de ser destruidos por nuestras propias técnicas ... tu no pudistes eludir mi Extinción de Estrellas ni yo tu Dragón Dorado" "entiendo ... en este lugar el tiempo y el espacio no existen" "asi es ... este es el poder de los dioses ... si permanecemos aqui podremos alcanzar otros niveles pero si no tenemos que tomar una decisión ya ... esto no es indefinido" "anularé mi técnica si tu haces lo mismo" "esta bien ... destruirnos el uno al otro no tiene sentido"  
  
En medio de la batalla ... en una fracción de segundo, el ataque de Kiki se detienea, lo mismo que el de Lisandro ... ambos se vuelven concientes de su lugar y de su cuerpo otra vez pero ambos caen lastimados  
  
- Nunca pensé experimentar esto - dice Lisandro - ni cuando luché contra Valstar y Gillveig  
  
- Estas empezando a experimentar el octavo sentido ... pero eso solo es un paso Lisandro ... yo también he experimentado esto por primera vez  
  
- Quieres seguir?  
  
- te dije que no me detendré hasta que decidas entregarme a Kay  
  
- Que te hace pensar Kiki que tu interpretación de lo que escribió Saori es la correcta? podría decir que si pero el tuyo es solo un camino  
  
- Lo es? acaso hay otros?  
  
- Asi es ... y eso es lo que voy a defender!  
  
En la casa de Lisandro, todos los presentes sintieron la terrible explosión del cosmo de ambos pero que nuevamente volvieron a surgir tras apagarse imprevistamente  
  
- Que esta pasando? - dice Aioros - porque luchan con ese nivel de poder!  
  
- Quien ha ganado?! - pregunta asustada Asuka  
  
- Nadie ... pero es obvio que Kiki es tanto o mas poderoso que Lisandro ... si el vence no podremos ganarle - sentencia Ikki  
  
- Por favor Freya - le dice Burgun acercándosele - debe de tomar una decisión ... o esto se seguirá repitiendo  
  
- Ya la tomé dios guerrero! soy Asuka Langley y nada mas! sabes porque? porque eso soy para Lisandro ... eso soy para mi hijo y eso soy para mi misma! no quiero mas!  
  
- Burgun - le dice Sheena tratando de mediar - trata de comprender ... el volver a encumbrar Asgard o el Santuario no tiene ya ningún sentido  
  
- Ningún sentido? que te hace pensar eso? sabes que? no quería decirles esto aún ... pero Ichi ha muerto  
  
- Ichi? de que estas hablando? - se adelanta Ikki hacia Burgun  
  
- Lo mataron ... y no debes ser el único ... algo raro esta pasando ... yo mantenía amistad con el y hace dos meses se fue del Santuario ... me dijo donde podría encontrarlo ... vengo de allí ... llevaba una semana de muerto ... aún tengo restos de el en mis manos porque tuve que sepultarlo! que triste fin para el caballero lobo!  
  
- Pero ... que fue lo que paso?!  
  
- Como te dije ... alguien lo mató ... alguien tan poderoso que apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse  
  
- Alguien sabe algo de Geki? - dice Aioros  
  
- No ... estaba en Canada ... hasta hace un mes por lo menos - contesta Sheena  
  
- Creo que debemos hablar con Yoga - dice Ikki  
  
El caso era que ninguno aún se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo observados ...  
  
Kiki y Lisandro aún combatían ... los cosmos de ambos volvían a incrementarse "tengo un extraño presentimiento ... debo terminar esto rápido" piensa Lisandro ... tras una rápida elevación de su cosmo, se apresta a ejecutar sus técnicas de ataque contra Kiki  
  
- Revolución Estelar! - ataca Kiki imprevistamente lo que sorprende a Lisandro pero aún así no eleva su cosmo y trata de esquivar el ataque momento aprovechado por Kiki para volver a atacar ... Lisandro en ese momento estalla su ki cuando Kiki se le aproxima ... el repentino cambio sorprende a este quien pierde concentración y se ve obligado a retroceder pero ya Lisandro lanzaba su ataque  
  
- Meteoro pegaso!!  
  
- Muro de Cristal!!  
  
Los ataques regresan a Lisandro quien en ese momento vuelve a elevar su cosmo esquivando sus propios ataques ... en menos de un segundo, el arco de Sagitario estaba en sus manos y la flecha salía disparada contra Kiki quien se da cuenta, pero la flecha atraviesa y rompe el muro pero Kiki alcanza a esquivarlo y la flecha le raspa el brazo ... en eso Lisandro lanza un nuevo ataque  
  
- Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!!  
  
El ataque va directo contra Kiki que lo impactan de lleno derribándolo con violencia ... Kiki cae lastimado por primera vez y cuando trata de reaccionar, ve a Lisandro cerca a el apuntándole con el arco ... tras unos segundos, Kiki se sonríe ...  
  
- Buena táctica Lisandro ... sabías que si superabas mi técnica del Muro de Cristal eludiendo tus propios ataques me cogerías por sorpresa ... como lo hiciste?  
  
- Fácil ... y aunque no lo creas lo aprendi de la nieta de Goku ... si te hubiera atacado con todo mi poder jamas habría podido superar el Muro de Cristal ... solo generé una técnica usando un cosmo bajo y lo eleve cuando debí superarlo ... eso me dió tiempo para usar la flecha que tu muro no resistiría ... luego te ataqué sabiendo que estabas con la guardia baja  
  
- Vaya ... veo que los saiyajin siguen dando que hablar con su estilo de pelear ... que esperas para terminar conmigo?  
  
- Es eso lo que quieres?  
  
- Lo mismo te pregunto ...  
  
- No ... por el momento prefiero hacer esto ...  
  
Lisandro voltea rapidamente y dispara la flecha ... los sonidos que se dieron tras los árboles daba cuenta de que había impactado con algo ...  
  
En la casa de Asuka, fue cosa de un instante antes de que Ikki se lanzara sobre Sheena y la cubriera con su cuerpo rechazando una serie de disparos que cayeron sobre ella ... cai inmediatamente lo hizo Burgun protegiendo a Asuka y a Kay, mientras Aioros se cubría tras las piedras donde impactaron algunas balas  
  
- De donde vino eso?! - grita Aioros ... Ikki por su parte usa sus sentidos para localizar al atacante  
  
- Son varios ... y se mueven hacia aca ... con movimientos de comandos ...   
  
- Estan locos? - dice Sheena - atacar a dos caballeros dorados y a un dios guerrero? quienes son?  
  
- Creo que muy pronto lo averiguaremos  
  
Del bosque se notan los primeros movimientos de la cercanía del grupo .. fue cosa de un instante para que Burgun cayera sobre ellos ... el ruido de la pelea se acaba pronto ... pero en eso el sonido de algo pesado que se acercaba pone en alerta a Ikki  
  
- Aioros! protege a Asuka! esto es diferente! - le grita a su hijo - Sheena! ve con ellos!  
  
Ikki observa sorprendido como una figura robótica surge de la espesura ...   
  
En otro lado, Lisandro se aproxima al lugar del impacto ... en eso Kiki se sorprende al ver a una especie de robot surgir del bosque que los rodeaba ... la flecha de sagitario le había atravesado el brazo pero eso no parecía haberlo dañado mucho "un robot?" por eso no lo había sentido"  
  
El robot levanta el brazo y de ella surge el cañón de un arma y apunta hacia Lisandro  
  
- Cuidado Lisandro! - los disparos de la maquina se suceden ininterrumpidamente que deshacen el lugar donde estaba Lisandro, pero este surge de la polvareda y lanza su ataque  
  
- Meteoro Pegaso!! - el ataque golpea a la maquina pero esta coloca una barrera electromagnética que neutraliza los ataques de Lisandro y contraataca con cohetes que salen de su cuerpo, pero en eso es golpeado por un ataque energético de Kiki. La maquina se da vuelta y ataca a kiki pero esta vez tratando de atraparlo a lo que Kiki desaparece usando la teletransportación ... en eso el ataque de Lisandro se hace sentir  
  
- Excalibur!! - el ataque cortante atraviesa limpiamente a la maquina que pierde las piernas y cae ... Kiki le lanza un nuevo ataque que destruye su cubierta dejándolo fuera de combate ... Lisandro se acerca luego al caido cuerpo y al llegar a el se queda unos segundo en silencio ... no le hace falta tener ojos para sentir que en medio de ese amasijo de metal había una vida que se apagaba ...  
  
No lejos de ahí ... Ikki observaba a la maquina que tenía enfrente ... tras unos segundos de duda, aquella maquina lo ataca con una ametralladora pero cuando Ikki contraataca, el ser robótico se mueve a velocidad gracias a sus propulsores para luego atacar desde el aire, el ataque de Ikki choca contra una barrera y el luego es golpeado por la explosión de los cohetes que a duras penas pudo esquivar ... la máquina se aprestaba a dar el golpe final, pero en eso Aioros interviene  
  
- Aguja Escarlata Antares!! - el ataque es neutralizado por la barrera que crea que el robot pero Aioros usa su poder mental para quebrarla ...nadie se percata que Burgun ya estaba sobre la maquina y la golpea con fuerza derribándola ... el intento de la maquina de ponerse de pie es aprovechado por Ikki quien la ataca y el poderoso golpe de caballero de Leo destroza la cubierta metálica la cual estalla ... tras unos segundos, todos observan como una figura sale de lo que quedo del robot, cubierta en llamas ... Burgun rapidamente apaga las llamas y deposita el cuerpo sobre el suelo ...  
  
Mientras ... Lisandro apartaba los restos de metal y descubría un cuerpo ... Kiki se aproxima y puede ver el cuerpo sangrante que Lisandro trataba de sacar de la estructura metálica  
  
- Que significa esto? - dice Kiki - quien es ella?  
  
- Ella? es una ella? - contesta Lisandro  
  
- Si ... espera ... hay cables que estan unidos a su cuerpo ... te ayudaré ... usaré mi poder mental para mantenerla en estado de latencia y no sienta dolor ...   
  
Lisandro la retira con suavidad y luego la deposita sobre el suelo  
  
- Esta muy mal ...  
  
- Piensas salvarla?  
  
- Porque no?  
  
- Tienes razón ... tal vez ella pueda explicarnos quien es y porque nos atacó ... a propósito ... creo que sentí el cosmo de Ikki y Aioros  
  
- Si ... yo también ... pero estan bien ... lo siento ... aunque lo mismo pasó all  
  
- Eso quiere decir que esto no fue casualidad ... fue algo planeado  
  
- Sera mejor llevarla a casa ... mi cosmo la mantendrá viva hasta llevarla a un hospital  
  
En tanto ... Ikki y los demás contemplaban el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suelo  
  
- Es ... es solo un muchacho - dice Sheena  
  
- Era un muchacho ... esta muerto  
  
- Que significa esto? - dice Aioros  
  
- Creo que ya se lo que pasó con Ichi - dice Burgun  
  
- Esta cosa acabó con un caballero de plata? imposible!  
  
- Ni tanto Aioros - dice Ikki - esto me recuerda a los caballeros de acero ... ellos si tenían la capacidad de enfrentar a un caballero de plata y esta cosa me parece que tiene mas capacidad que las armaduras que ellos usaban ... pudieron enfrentar a Babel, Argol, Espartano y Aracne pero aún no estaban en la capacidad de luchar contra un caballero dorado ... pero esta cosa si  
  
- Pero de donde vino?  
  
- Los que lo acompañaban donde estan? - pregunta Ikki a Burgun  
  
- Esparcidos por los matorrales - le contesta - pero no creo que esten en condiciones de contestar preguntas  
  
- Los mataste a todos?  
  
- No me culpes ... no pense que no resistirían un golpe de los míos  
  
- Creo que nuestras preguntas pueden tener respuestas ... miren quienes vienen - dice Sheena  
  
El rostro de Asuka se ilumina con una sonrisa ... Lisandro aparecía seguido por Kiki quien llevaba en brazos a la joven herida  
  
Amanecía un nuevo día en Esparta cuando Yoga es conducido a la sede del gobierno en medio de fuertes medidas de seguridad ... Yoga hace su ingreso al edificio y es guiado por varios ambientes antes de llegar a una sala donde alrededor de una gran mesa se encontraban cuatro personas ... encabezando la mesa se encontraba quien parecia ser el presidente quien rapidamente se pone de pie y se acerca a estrechar la mano de Yoga  
  
- Es un honor conocerlo Patriarca y le agradezco que se haya dignado a venir a esta reunión ... como debe saber yo soy el presidente Andronikos ... ya conoce al coronel Paknos Andrinakos, Secretario de Asuntos internos y mis demas colaboradores ... el señor Constantin Yosarian y el señor Joseph Ausburg, quienes me asesoran en esta difícil misión que el destino me ha encomendado  
  
Yoga toma asiento tras el protocolo para lo cual siguió una conversación trivial sobre la situación en Grecia y como el Movimiento Esparta tomo la rienda del gobierno  
  
- ... como verá patriarca - habla el presidente - ha sido un proceso doloroso pero que ya se ha consolidado ... el pueblo está experimentando las mejoras en sus vidas como resultado de nuestra política y ahora empezamos una nueva etapa que nos pone a la delantera en Europa ... como usted sabe la crisis política y social en Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra ha hecho que estas naciones se ocupen de sus asuntos y dejen al resto de Europa resolver los suyos ... es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar  
  
- Desaprovechar en que sentido señor presidente? - le pregunta Yoga - espera lograr que Grecia lidere la Unión Europea que aún no se ha disuelto? o espera algo mas?  
  
- Veo que pensamos igual patriarca ... pero creo quer es cuestión de enfoque ... como bien sabe en la actualidad aunque Grecia haya consolidado un gobierno fuerte que ha logrado la estabilidad del país, nuestros vecinos no ... el resto de Europa nos ha mirado como su patio trasero siempre, Turquia tras su derrota en Kurdistan esta mirando mantener y ampliar su influencia en el Mediterraneo y en el Egeo ... si Chipre se mantiene independiente será con influencia turca ... en Serbia, los movimientos nacionalistas son fuertes y Macedonia aspira a formar un estado independiente con sus pares de Bosnia  
  
- Gracias por su clase de geopolítica, señor presidente - le dice Yoga - conozco la situación y lo que me imagino es que lo que busca es algo mas que asegurar las fronteras no es asi?  
  
- Me alegro que se haya dado cuenta ... lo que aspiro es que Grecia vuelva a encumbrarse entre las naciones como una vez lo hizo y ...  
  
- Perdon presidente - le interrumpe Yoga - entiendo claramente cual es su visión de las cosas ... en que encaja el santuario en esa visión?  
  
- No es evidente? necesitamos fusionar todo el elemento griego ... el santuario es clave en esto ... conocemos la capacidad de los caballeros del santuario ... y si bien tras las "terribles" batallas que han librado, pueden estar muy disminuidos ... si nos unimos podemos generar la fuerza necesaria para crear una maquinaria bélica disuasiva contra nuestros enemigos y ...  
  
- Y tal vez empezar una política de expansión ... no cree que esta fuera de enfoque señor presidente?  
  
- Como dice?  
  
- La época llamemosla "de oro" de Grecia fue un momento de la historia que ya pasó ... porque regresar a eso? no existen mejores formas de encumbrar no exactamente a Grecia sino un ideal como nación? porque debemos repetir la historia? acaso olvida que pasó con la hegemonía que tuvieron en algun momento Esparta o Atenas?  
  
- Considero atrevidas sus afirmaciones patriarca ... y si sabe de historia, el papel que ocupo Grecia lo tomó Macedonia y luego Roma ... y eso se ha repetido a lo largo de la historia hasta llegar a España, luego Inglaterra y por último los Estados Unidos  
  
- Y no cree que esa antinomia histórica debe llegar a su fin? a que ha conducido todo eso? los desastres que han ocurrido deben servirnos para empezar de nuevo y enmedar los errores pasados ... porque no dejar nacionalismos y nos consideramos ciudadanos del mundo? porque no trabajar por un mundo unido reforzando el papel de la ONU y no pretender encumbrarnos por encima de los demas?  
  
- Es muy soñador de su parte patriarca ... le aseguro que lo que pienso yo lo estan pensando los lideres de otros pueblos ... y no pienso empezar a trabajar por el resurgimiento de Grecia cuando tenga a nuestros enemigos encima ... el santuario es parte importante de ese pasado y lo pienso usar de esa manera  
  
- Usar? tal parece que ya lo decidió ...  
  
- Y no cree que no puedo hacerlo? escuche ... la voz del pueblo lo reclama ... usted podría reclamar, protestar pero aqui en Grecia nadie lo escucharía ... todos saben muy bien en lo que el santuario se ha convertido  
  
- Algo que usted por lo visto se ha encargado de promover y alentar ... una campaña de difamación en contra nuestra  
  
- Eso es algo que no puede probar  
  
- Eso es algo que no necesito probar ... es demasiado evidente  
  
- Aun si pudiera probarlo no hay a quien acudir patriarca ... la ONU solo se reunirá como lo hace siempre ... hablaran mucho y luego sacaran una resolución condenando o aceptando el hecho y eso tomara mucho tiempo además que como lo ve usted el pueblo nos respalda  
  
- Si ya lo tiene decidido para que me convocó aqui?  
  
- Esperabamos convencerlo patriarca - interviene Andrinakos - un acuerdo con el gobierno rehabilitaría su imagen y les permitiría mantener al santuario bajo su autoridad  
  
- Y si me niego?  
  
- Solo será en su perjuicio patriarca - interviene Yosarian - todos sabemos quien es usted  
  
- Podría explicarse mejor?  
  
- Usted formó parte del grupo disidente que encabezó Saori Kido, dueña de una gran corporación transnacional ... la supuesta Atena, que al final tomó el poder por encima de las legítimas aspiraciones del elemento griego presente en el santuario ... a partir de ahí todo fue caos y el exterminio de todos los griegos que formaban parte del santuario ... luego la Kido desaparece y le deja a usted, un extranjero, al mando del santuario que hasta ahora sigue en debacle  
  
- El santuario ha estado por encima de las nacionalidades - le contesta Yoga sin inmutarse - no necesito justificar ni contarles la historia de lo que realmente pasó porque es evidente que ustedes ya lo saben ... no por nada han asimilado a los elementos disidentes del Santuario quienes deben haberlos puesto al tanto de todo ... como Gigas ... antiguo jefe de la guardia quien huyó cobardemente para no afrontar su fracaso en los intentos de asesinarnos frente a Arlecs ... solo les diré que Saori Kido fue reconocida como Atena por los caballeros dorados desconociendo la autoridad de Arlecs  
  
- Los caballeros sobrevivientes querra decir ...  
  
- Los caballeros que murieron regresaron a la vida por obra de Hades y estos reconocieron a Atena después ...  
  
Los miembros del gobierno a excepción de Ausburg se sonrieron y se miraron entre si  
  
- Vamos Patriarca ... no pretenderá asustarnos o impresionarnos con esas historias de resurrección ... lo que queremos oir es su decisión ... esta con nosotros o contra nosotros?   
  
- Necesita que se lo diga? jamás nos prestaremos a apoyar una consigna semejante ... mi respuesta es no  
  
- Pienselo bien ... usted lleva las de perder ... no se como supo que Gigas está con nosotros, pero el puede reclamar el patriarcado si nosotros lo respaldamos ... despues de todo es su derecho como sucesor de Arlecs  
  
- Una simple marioneta en sus manos ... el esta viejo y no creo que tenga poder de decisión ... eso les convendría pero no se confien ... de todos modos el no me preocupa  
  
- En eso tiene razón - le dice Andrinakos - entonces a mi me corresponde advertirle que haremos uso de la fuerza para ejercer nuestros derechos sobre el santuario ... una cruzada para rescatarla de manos extrañas y recuperarla para Grecia  
  
- Veo que ya tiene el slogan para su cruzada coronel ... que le hace pensar que podrá hacerlo?  
  
- Quiere saberlo? lo sabrá el día que eso suceda ... es esa su última palabra?  
  
- Asi es ... dejeme contarle una historia ... cuando recien yo me convertí en un caballero de bronce, participamos en un torneo para obtener la armadura dorada de sagitario ... luchamos duro, pero no fue hasta pasado un tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta que aunque alguno de nosotros hubiese obtenido la armadura jamás la hubieramos podido usar ... para ser caballero dorado se tenía que alcanzar un nivel espiritual que nosotros no teníamos  
  
- A que viene eso? - le pregunta el presidente  
  
- No se preocupe ya entenderá... no encontrará resistencia porque no pienso involucrar a guerreros dignos a luchar contra gente tan indigna como ustedes ... si quisiera podría acabar con ustedes en este momento y los problemas terminarían ya que me doy cuenta que ustedes desconocen de lo que somos capaces ... ustedes podrán tomar el territorio ... los edificios ... las ruinas ... podrán convencer a algunos a que los ayuden ... pero ni asi podrán tener el santuario porque el santuario es lo que somos los 84 caballeros de bronce, plata y oro que siempre lo formaremos y eso es algo que ustedes no tendran nunca y otra cosa ... cuando dije que Gigas no me preocupa no me refería a que ustedes si ... se que hay algo atrás ya que ustedes son solo una fachada ... ignoro que se propone quien empuja todo esto ... solo diganle de mi parte que le regalo el territorio ... porque ni aunque quisiera podré darles lo que es el santuario ... adios señores ... ustedes podrán tomar el santuario cuando se les antoje pero les aseguro que no habra nadie esperándolos ... les deseo suerte con lo que pretendan levantar porque creo que no les durara mucho ... con su permiso  
  
Yoga abandona el lugar y poco despues despegaba del aeropuerto rumbo al Santuario ... al contemplar la ciudad de Esparta la contempla unos minutos antes de desviar la vista y pensar para si "adios Santuario de Atenas"  
  
Fin del capítulo 6 


	9. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Investigando pistas  
  
Anochecía cuando Kiki terminaba de atender a la joven usando sus poderes curativos. Los demás no habían intercambiado palabras mas que para comentar el porque de este ataque. Burgun por su parte había sepultado a los muertos lejos de allí para no molestar a Asuka.Esta por su parte atendía las heridas de Lisandro mientras Kay dormía  
  
- Lisandro - le pregunta - que fue lo que pasó al final? quien ganó?  
  
- Nadie ...  
  
- Como que nadie?! no me engañes Lisandro! no con esto! quiero saber si Kiki aún piensa en llevarse a mi hijo!  
  
- Lo que pasa es que nos interrumpieron ... pero no te preocupes ... hablaré con el y lo resolveremos de esa manera  
  
- Estas seguro Lisandro? crees poder convencer a Kiki con palabras? parecía muy decidido ...  
  
- Déjamelo a mi ...  
  
- Quieres que te deje a Burgun tambien?  
  
- Que hay con el?  
  
- Vino practicamente a lo mismo pero yo estaba incluida en el paquete  
  
- Que dices?  
  
- Lo que oyes ... vino a pedirme que me fuera con el a Asgard a que asuma mi papel de Freya  
  
- Le dijiste que no ...  
  
- Hace falta que te explique?  
  
- No ... de acuerdo hablare con el ... solo espero que no me rete también ... hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar ahora  
  
- Por este ataque? Lisandro ... quienes son?  
  
- Eso lo averiguaremos cuando se recupere esa chica ...   
  
- Sea como sea no pienso quedarme aqui ... quiero ir a una ciudad  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Estamos demasiado apartados! ahora saben que estamos aqui! tal vez Kay o yo eramos blanco de esos sujetos y yo no quiero arriesgar a Kay ... no entiendo porque ahora despertamos tanto interés  
  
- Como sea ... creo que tienes razón ... pero lo hablaremos despues ... voy a hablar con Kiki  
  
Lisandro sale y se acerca al grupo ... Burgun lo mira con cierta hostilidad pero Lisandro no lo nota y se coloca al lado de ellos  
  
- Como sigue? - pregunta  
  
- Bueno ... podría decir que esta estable ... pero las heridas de su cuerpo son algo serias ... tal vez debamos llevarla a un hospital ... pero podremos hacerlo mañana ... su condición esta estable - responde Kiki  
  
- Kiki ... necesito hablar contigo ahora  
  
- Esta bien ... a solas?  
  
- A solas ...  
  
Ambos salen sin que los demas les pregunten nada ... aunque todos se preguntaban cual había sido el resultado de la pelea entre ellos  
  
- Kiki - le pregunta Lisandro cuando los dos se encuentran afuera - nadie sabe que la pelea había terminado antes del ataque porque prefiero que se vea de que tu cambiaste de opinión  
  
- Estas seguro?  
  
- Si ... es lo mejor para ti  
  
- Me refiero a lo que has decidido ... quieres asumir la responsabilidad de Kay? quieres ser tu quien lo entrene? quieres ser tu quien lo prepare para el futuro?  
  
- Asi es ... no es precisamente entrenamiento pero creo que ya lo sabes  
  
- Lisandro ... veo que tus habilidades son parecidas a las de Shaka ... pero las mías también me permiten percibir algo del futuro ... no creas que no conozco como has interpretado las profecías de Saori, solo que tu estas eligiendo el peor camino  
  
- No lo creo ... mi interpretación es que ese es un buen camino  
  
- Que te costará caro ... lo sabes?  
  
- Si ...  
  
- Porque? porque quieres eso?  
  
- Sabes porque Kiki? a veces creo que un minuto de felicidad puede aliviar una vida de dolor ... quiero que mi hijo me recuerde ... a mi y a su madre como los seres que no solo le dieron vida sino que lo amaban como solo se puede amar a un hijo ... no importa cual sea su destino ... quiero que en su futura vida el tenga ese recuerdo porque eso le dará fuerzas y quiero que mi espíritu le acompañe por donde quiera que este ... y para eso debo crear el nexo por lo que necesito que este conmigo ...  
  
- No creo que sea lo único ...  
  
- No ... quiero tener tiempo para que Asuka lo vea crecer ... disfrute su compañía lo mas que pueda ... no importa lo que pase al final ... sino lo que vivamos en ese lapso de tiempo en la que podamos ser felices los cuatro  
  
- Los cuatro?  
  
- Si ... Asuka esta embarazada  
  
- Tanto la amas?  
  
- Si ...  
  
- Como te dije ... pagarás un alto precio ... pero tu decides, despues de todo me venciste ... es tu decisión final?  
  
- Asi es ...   
  
- Pues bien Lisandro ... de acuerdo ... sabía que decidirías eso y yo solo quise librarte de ese destino ... disculpame ante Asuka por haberla amenazado pero bueno ... veo que estas preparado para lo que se viene ... espero que tu hijo también para lo que afronte el ... pero eso es algo que ni tu ni yo veremos - Kiki le estrecha la mano pero luego lo abraza - adios Lisandro de Sagitario ... sabes ... ahora me doy cuenta que tu y yo pese a ser caballeros dorados somos muy diferentes ... yo represento al arquetipo anterior porque así fui formado por Mu ... tu eres el nuevo arquetipo, aquel que solo sigue los dictados de su corazón por encima de otras consideraciones ... conmigo la era antigua se termina ... no formaré a ningún discípulo ... el único que hubiese querido tener era a tu hijo ... conmigo, la escuela de los antiguos doce se termina ... adios  
  
- Espero verte de nuevo  
  
- Tal vez ... pero será en mucho tiempo ... jamás volveré al santuario ... y dile a los demás que se comuniquen con Yoga ... creo que tiene algo importante que decirles  
  
Kiki se aleja y se pierde en la oscuridad que ya cubría con sus primeras sombras ... la presencia de Kiki desaparece de los sentidos de Lisandro "nos veremos antes de lo que crees porque hay algo que no sabes ... adios Kiki, caballero dorado de Aries"  
  
En Esparta ... Joseph Ausburg y Constantin Yosarian se encontraban en casa del primero  
  
- Cuando crees que Andrinakos ocupe el santuario a la fuerza? - le pregunta Yosarian  
  
- Me imagino que no esperara mucho ...  
  
- Espero que lo haga pronto ... dices que lo que buscas esta en el santuario ... ellos no podrían destruirlo o llevárselo?  
  
- No ... ni siquiera saben que existe ... lo que si creo es que el patriarca lo sospecha  
  
- Bah! creo que deberíamos atacar ... despues de todo los Armanoides podrían acabar con toda resistencia y los caballeros del santuario dejarían de ser un peligro  
  
- No lo creo mi querido Yosarian ... acaso no te llegó el informe?  
  
- Cual?  
  
- Dos unidades han sido destruidas ...   
  
- Como?  
  
- Las envíamos para eliminar a un caballero dorado pero al final se toparon con cuatro ... fueron destruidas con mucha facilidad ... es obvio que subestimamos las capacidades de los caballeros dorados ... por eso Andrinakos no atacó el santuario mientras el patriarca estuvo aqui ... habría fracasado  
  
- Caray ... y entonces?  
  
- Lo bueno es que el patriarca ha dicho que no ofrecerá resistencia ... entonces eso nos da tiempo para perfeccionar los armanoides y entrenar gente capaz que combine la capacidad espiritual de los caballeros del santuario con nuestra tecnología ...asi tendremos una combinación invencible  
  
- Suena fantástico ... y el presidente Andronikus?  
  
- Ese imbécil que siga soñando con su poderosa Grecia ... eso nos será útil hasta que ya no lo necesitemos ... Yosarian ... te propondré para que dirijas el Santuario una vez que lo ocupemos y puedas dirigir este proyecto tu mismo  
  
- Gracias ... pero y Gigas?  
  
- Ya lo dijo el propio patriarca ... solo será una marioneta ... el único problema serían Espartano y Eudoria pero ellos dos son ambiciosos y se conformarán si les damos una cuota de poder que les podemos quitar en cualquier momento ... pero eso amigo mío ... lo dejo en tus sabias manos  
  
- No te preocupes ... mas bien volveré a reunirme con Andrinakos para ultimar detalles ... nos vemos despues  
  
Yosarian salé y Ausburg se sonrie para si mismo "asi es mi querido Yosarian ... Gigas no será el único tonto útil despues de todo"  
  
En el santuario ... Yoga se encontraba con Hilda de Polaris y Fler a quien le cuenta los pormenores de la reunión que sostuvo en Esparta ... les sorprendió la respuesta que Yoga le dió al gobierno  
  
- Yoga - le dice Hilda - tu crees haber tomado la decisión correcta? dejarás que esos blasfemos profanen el Santuario?  
  
- No profanaran nada Hilda ... cuando ellos lleguen nos iremos con todo lo que representa el Santuario ... el Santuario es algo mas de lo que ves y esta en cada uno de nosotros ... durante milenios hemos defendido la Tierra pero nos olvidamos de la humanidad ... ahora es ella la que se acuerda pero es para destruirnos ... o por lo menos es lo que pretenden porque no pueden destruir lo que no pueden ver  
  
- Aún sigo sin entender  
  
- Por siempre Hilda, al igual que en Asgard, el recuerdo de los héroes que inmolaron sus vidas por un ideal perdurará ... no importa que otra gente ocupe el santuario, jamás será lo mismo, jamás podrán igualar lo que una vez fuimos porque ellos parten de sus propias ambiciones ... jamás de aquí surgirá un Mu, un Aioria o alguien como Seiya ... y si lo hace será para destruir lo que ellos construyan si es que antes no lo hace su propia ceguera ... el no ver la maldad que los empuja  
  
- De todos modos Yoga ... creo como tu que hay algo mas que una simple ambición propia de hombrecillos mediocres ... creo que algo o alguien mueve los hilos de todo esto  
  
- Lo se ... dejemos que ellos mismos se pongan en evidencia ... y lo haran apenas tomen el santuario ... convocaré a todos los caballeros que aun quedan aqui y les comunicaré lo que sucederá y cada quien decidirá que es lo que debe hacer pero no habrá resistencia  
  
- Y que haré yo?  
  
- Tu ... querida Hilda puedes vivir con nosotros ... eres bienvenida  
  
Yoga sale del salón y camina hacia la sala de audiencias mientras los voceros convocaban a los caballeros y aprendices que aún quedaban "solo falta comunicarme con los caballeros dorados ... ellos vendrán de inmediato" en eso pasa al lado del monumento que perennizaba la memoria de aquellos que habían caido "espero que me comprendan y me perdonen ... no piensen que han luchado en vano ... no fue asi" en eso sus ojos se detienen en el nombre de Seiya "habrías sido tan temperamental pese a los años? habrías decidido luchar? tal vez ... pero en cierto modo estas aqui ... a través de Lisandro" sus ojos al final se detienen en otros dos nombres "y que habrían hecho ustedes? ... creo que tu habrías aplastado a los que vengan y luego te habrías ido, tratando de demostrar que no te echaban sino que te vas porque quieres ... y tu, te hubieras encogido de hombros y seguirías tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado ... tu siempre fuiste de los que no se complican la vida al igual que Vegeta pero con diferente estilo ... verdad Son Goku?"  
  
En otro lugar del mundo ... Lisandro entraba a su casa para hablar con su familia ... en el interior Sheena aún atendía a la joven mientras Ikki y Aioros hablaban entre si en voz baja ... Burgun se encontraba sentado a un lado de la habitación y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Asuka quien había dejado a Kay durmiendo "por Odin ... que hermosa es" piensa Burgun lo cual hace que mire hostilmente a Lisandro cuando este entra ... todos también miran a Lisandro  
  
- Y? - Ikki es el primero en preguntar - que sucedió con Kiki?  
  
- Se acaba de ir ... pide perdón a todos y en especial a ti Asuka ... ha renunciado a llevarse a Kay y acepta que seamos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de el  
  
- Vaya .. menudo favor! - dice asuka con tono duro - porque no lo invitaste a cenar o que pase aqui la noche?  
  
- No seas injusta con el Asuka ... Kiki creía hacer lo correcto  
  
- Y supongo que le diste un apretón de manos además de las gracias por sus "buenas intenciones"  
  
- Kiki ha dicho que no volverá si eso te hace feliz - le dice Lisandro en tono serio - yo ... estoy cansado y me ire a descansar ... permiso ... ah! creo que deben comunicarse con Yoga para que les de los pormenores de lo que pasa en el santuario ... acabo de hacerlo y sera mejor que partan mañana ... buenas noches  
  
Lisandro se retira mientras los demás se quedan en un silencio incomodo ... Asuka se queda de pie seria hasta que se percata de que Burgun la mira  
  
- Tu que me miras dios guerrero?! tengo tres ojos o cuatro orejas? a propósito ...no crees que estas abusando de mi hospitalidad?  
  
- Te molesta mi presencia?  
  
- Que comes que adivinas kinder? acaso olvidas que viniste aqui con propuestas indecentes?  
  
- Indecentes?  
  
- Soy una mujer casada por si lo has olvidado ... y viniste aqui a pedirme que me vaya contigo ... o no?  
  
- Yo ... un momento ... no te lo pedí en ese sentido  
  
- En que sentido lo debo tomar? si no te echo ahora es porque al menos peleaste para protegerme ... pero cuando mañana me levante de mi cama no quiero verte y dile a Hilda que no quiero saber nada con ese asunto de que soy Freya! y a todos ustedes ... disculpen mi mal caracter pero por las circunstancias del día de hoy no es para menos ... buenas noches  
  
Asuka se retira a su habitación y los demas intercambian miradas incomodas ... Ikki se pone de pie  
  
- Ire afuera ... me comunicaré con Yoga ... te quedas Burgun?  
  
- Me guste o no ... ella es Freya y debo protegerla - responde Burgun - me quedaré aquí como haciendo guardia por si algo se presenta y de paso vigilaré a esta chica  
  
- Vas a convertirte en el guardián de Asuka? aunque no le guste?  
  
- Es asunto mio ...  
  
- Bueno ... cada uno en lo de uno ... será mejor que descanses Sheena  
  
Ikki sale, quedando en la habitación Sheena, Aioros y Burgun quien ya empezaba a dormitar pero no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Asuka  
  
En la habitación de Lisandro y Asuka, esta última entra y luego de ver a su hijo que dormía placidamente, ajeno a lo acontecido ese día ... Asuka luego se sienta al lado de su cama mientras Lisandro le daba la espalda tratando de dormir  
  
- Lo siento Lisandro - le dice Asuka - no quise ser dura contigo  
  
- Olvidalo - le contesta Lisandro sin voltearse  
  
Asuka se mete a la cama y se arrecuesta a su lado ... le toma la mano y se pega a el  
  
- Estaremos a salvo Lisandro? es que acaso no dejaremos de vivir en el peligro?  
  
- No lo se Asuka ... pero tienes razón ... despues de esto mejor es que volvamos a la ciudad  
  
- Podremos vivir en Berlin? o tal vez en Londres? ah no! de Londres no queda mucho ... o quizá Río por las playas ... Paris puede ser una buena opción ... pero no hablo mucho frances y tu nada ...  
  
- Asuka ... no hagas planes todavía ... por lo menos no esta noche  
  
- Tienes razón ... podrías darte vuelta?  
  
Lisandro le hace caso y ella lo abraza  
  
- Realmente me has perdonado?  
  
- Porque siempre tienes que hacer eso?  
  
- Con todo lo que ha pasado estoy muy nerviosa ... es lógico que me enfade por cualquier cosa .. no crees?  
  
- No me refería a eso ... te conozco pero no por eso deja de molestarme ... fue una pelea dura con Kiki y ambos ...  
  
Lisandro se calla y Asuka lo mira a los ojos  
  
- Ambos que?  
  
- Olvidalo ... no es nada importante ... a lo que iba es que cada vez que me tratas así, siempre quieres solucionarlo de esta forma ...  
  
- Acaso no te gusta?  
  
- Si ... pero no dejo de lamentar ciertas ironías del destino .. estoy casado con la chica mas linda del mundo y no puedo verla  
  
- Baka ...  
  
Ambos se abrazan y Lisandro usa la telekinesis para apagar la luz ...  
  
Había pasado un día desde el incidente con las maquinas ... Burgun, no queriendo contrariar a Asuka se fue apenas amaneció ... Aioros e Ikki se fueron al Santuario, mientras Sheena decide quedarse con Asuka y Kay en caso de que Lisandro decida marcharse tambien ... en el transcurso del día decidieron abandonar la casa e irse a vivir por lo pronto a la ciudad mas cercana ... acomodaron su equipaje en el vehículo que usaba Asuka y partieron en horas de la tarde ... fue muy doloroso para Lisandro dejar la casa que el había construido pero pensaba que a partir de ese momento era lo mejor, por lo menos hasta saber quienes eran los que los habían atacado ... La chica parecía estable por lo que la llevan a un hospital para que este en observación mientras ellos se instalaban en un hotel  
  
- Que piensas hacer Lisandro? - le dice Asuka - iras al Santuario?  
  
- Si ... Yoga nos está convocando ... mama se quedará contigo, pero antes pasaré por el hospital ... quiero saber como esta esa chica  
  
- Porque tanto interés?  
  
- Porque quiero saber quien es y porque nos atacó ...   
  
- Que haremos con ella? - pregunta Sheena  
  
- Dejarla ir ... no tiene sentido que la retengamos y sin su máquina ya no es un peligro  
  
- Puede conseguirse otra y volver - le dice Asuka  
  
- Y que sugieres? que la mate? ... no Asuka ... no haré nada contra ella ... lo que pretenda es cosa suya pero ya sabe que no puede enfrentarme  
  
- Aun ... acaso olvidas que fuí piloto de evangelion? sabes cuantas pruebas pasaron los evas y cuantos prototipos construyeron antes de que enfrentaran a un angel? yo pienso eso ... eso fue una prueba ... pensándolo bien no creo que Kay o yo hayamos sido el blanco ... el blanco eran ustedes  
  
- Que dices?  
  
- Es lógico! si hubieran querido matarme ... porque no usar un francotirador o lanzarme bombas? ... o todas las oportunidades que tuvieron cuando venía a trabajar sola? ... es obvio que esto fue planeado contra ustedes o si no ... porque los atacaron a Kiki y a ti? ... querían probar si sus muñecos podrían contra un caballero dorado y ahora ya lo saben  
  
Sheena y Lisandro se quedan pensativos por unos momentos  
  
- Creo que Asuka tiene razón Lisandro - le dice Sheena - buena deducción ...  
  
- No soy solo una cara bonita querida suegra - le dice Asuka - en NERV aprendí mucho de conspiraciones ... ustedes son muy inocentes en esas cosas ... jamás enviarían a alguien como carne de cañón ... NERV y SEELE lo hacían todo el tiempo  
  
- Eso no es ser inocente Asuka - le contesta seria Sheena - no somos cobardes para exponer a otro en lugar nuestro  
  
- No quise ofender ...  
  
- Bueno - interrumpe Lisandro - de todos modos estarán seguras aqui ... solo comuniquense con cualquiera de nosotros ante cualquier eventualidad ... nos veremos luego  
  
Lisandro se va y deja solas a su madre y a su esposa quienes contemplan al pequeño Kay que dormía placidamente  
  
Luego de una hora ... Lisandro llegaba al hospital, tras esperar unos minutos, fue atendido por un médico  
  
- Usted es pariente de la joven? - le pregunta  
  
- No ... digo ... soy un amigo de ella  
  
- Sus padres? su familia?  
  
- Ellos estan ... en otro país ... ella es ... griega y justamente viajaré para all  
  
- Griega? no lo parece ... oigame joven ... que relación tiene con ella?  
  
- Soy su amigo, ya se lo dije  
  
- Escucheme ... no se que clase de amigo será usted pero creo que hay mucho porque responder ... esa chica no solo estaba lastimada sino intoxicada ... su inconciencia mas se debe a que en la sangre tiene sustancias que parecen ser algún tipo de droga ... y ni que decir de las marcas en sus brazos y piernas ... podría pensar que se inyecta pero esos orificios mas parecen de una sonda .. que sabe usted de eso?  
  
- Yo ... nada ... puedo estar con ella?  
  
- Puede mostrarme sus brazos joven?  
  
Lisandro le muestra los brazos y el médico las revisa ... en eso este lo contempla fijamente  
  
- Usted dice que es su amigo y no sabía de esas marcas en el cuerpo de ella?  
  
- No ... aunque me las mostrase no las hubiera visto ... soy ciego  
  
- Que? - exclama el doctor sorprendido y le mira a los ojos a Lisandro - es cierto ... pero ...  
  
- No se sorprenda doctor ... me conduzco mejor solo ... puedo ir con ella? como esta?  
  
- Eee ... esperamos que recobre la conciencia de un momento a otro ... debemos someterla a una desintoxicación y ... bueno ... pase pero no puede permanecer mucho tiempo  
  
- Gracias ... podría alguien guiarme?  
  
El médico comisiona a una enfermera y contempla a Lisandro aún sorprendido .. este es llevado a una habitación y dejado allí ... la chica yacía dormida en la cama y Lisandro se acomoda en una silla  
  
- Ya puedes dejar de fingir ... se que estas despierta - le dice Lisandro y la chica abre los ojos  
  
- Como lo supìste? - le pregunta la chica con acento extranjero  
  
- Tardaría mucho en explicártelo ... mi nombre es Lisandro ... cual es el tuyo?  
  
- No me hagas preguntas que no ...  
  
- Nidi ... bonito nombre ... tu acento es norteamericano pero ese nombre no lo es ... y tienes dieciseis años  
  
- Pero ... como ... ? puedes leer mi mente?  
  
- No muy bien que digamos ... solo que reprimiste en decírmelo y fue como si lo hicierasy eso es lo que capt  
  
- Que clase de persona eres tu?  
  
- No te lo dijeron?  
  
- No ... es absurdo que te oculte las cosas ... solo me mandaron a ti ... estaba en la memoria de la computadora de batalla ... mi misión era matarte ...  
  
- Porque?  
  
- No lo se ... solo recibí esa orden ... que le pasó a mi compañero?  
  
- Esta muerto ... lo siento  
  
- Lo sientes?  
  
- Si ...  
  
- porque lo sentías me dejaste vivir?  
  
- No ... simplemente que creí que no merecías morir ... te había vencido y te ayude a sobrevivir  
  
- Porque te soy útil? porque piensas que te diré quien esta detrás de todo esto?  
  
- No ... no fue por eso ... la verdad ni esperaba que me lo dijeras pero de todos modos te lo iba a preguntar  
  
- Como te dije ... si puedes leer mi mente sabrás la verdad  
  
- No quiero leer tu mente ... espero que tu me lo digas  
  
- No lo se   
  
- te creo ... pero lo que debes saber es porque nos atacaron y quienes te ordenaron hacerlo  
  
- Fui reclutada ... sin preguntas ... ni respuestas ... solo entrenamiento para usar los armanoides ... y nada mas  
  
- Estabas drogada ...  
  
- Si ... es un inhibidor del dolor y del cansancio ... aumenta tus sentidos y ...  
  
- Déjalo ... yo no necesito eso para mis sentidos ... y lo que te pusieron fue para algo que no es eso sino para mantenerte como una automata ... donde estabas antes de venir aqui?  
  
- En los Estados Unidos  
  
- Y tu compañero?  
  
- El llegó de Australia ... algo mas?  
  
- El programa donde trabajabas ... tiene nombre?  
  
- No lo se ...   
  
- Bueno ... creo que esto confirma lo que me dijeron hace un rato ... que harás ahora?  
  
- Que haras tu? soy tu prisionera ...  
  
- No ... no lo eres ... quedate aqui hasta que te recuperes y luego podrás irte  
  
- Es una orden?  
  
- No ... es un consejo  
  
- Me mataran ... lo sabes?  
  
- No ... no lo haran ... quienes te hayan mandado seguro creen que estas muerta ... no ha habido forma de saberlo y veo tu destino dependiendo de ti  
  
- Eres vidente acaso?  
  
- Algo asi ...  
  
- No tengo adonde ir ...  
  
- Toma - Lisandro le extiende una tarjeta - ve a esta dirección ... estas personas te ayudaran ... como te dije ... depende de lo que tu decidas ahora ... cuando quieras, ellos te pondrán en contacto conmigo si quieres decirme algo mas ... sea quienes sean los que te mandaron, posiblemente volveran a intentarlo y ya se darán a conocer  
  
- Podría ser yo quien lo intente otra vez  
  
- Eso depende de ti y tal vez la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte ... tu decides que harás pero yo que tu no volvería con quienes te enviaron a la muerte  
  
- De que hablas?  
  
- No esperaban que ganaras ...solo querían saber de que era capaz un caballero dorado ... como te dije, esta en tus manos la decisión, solo trata de que sea bueno para ti ... adios  
  
Lisandro deja a Nidi en la cama y sale de la habitación ... no alcanzo a escuchar un suave "gracias" pronunciado por la chica  
  
En Grecia, los 20 caballeros que quedaban en el santuario, se reunían en la sala donde Yoga se aprestaba a dirigirse a ellos ... flanqueandolo y con las armaduras puestas estaban Ikki y Aioros ... tras unos minutos de espera, Yoga les comunica lo decidido con el gobierno ... empezaron a haber murmullos y voces de protesta pero Yoga llama al orden  
  
- Escuchen todos! entiendo que esto les sorprenda, pero yo ya había anunciado meses antes que el santuario dejaría de existir ... si bien yo esperaba que esto fuera gradual, la amenaza del gobierno solo ha precipitado las cosas  
  
- Esperabamos que usted cambiara de idea Patriarca - le dice un caballero de bronce  
  
- Pues no será asi ... no puedo cambiarla porque solo sigo instrucciones que Atena nos dejo ... ustedes fueron testigos de su sacrificio ... muchos de ustedes participaron en las luchas que el santuario sobrellevo en estos últimos 30 años y saben lo que eso representa ... ese tiempo de luchas debe dar paso a una nueva era ... el santuario ha cumplido con su misión lo que ha costado mucho sacrificio de todos nosotros y eso es algo que hará que el santuario viva por siempre  
  
- No Patriarca! - se adelanta un caballero de plata - no estamos de acuerdo! muchos de nosotros creemos que el santuario debe sobrevivir a esto y pienso que debe ponerse a consideración quienes quieren quedarse y quienes no ... despues de todo, según nos dice solo será un cambio de administración  
  
- Yagus - le contesta Yoga - no creo que esa sea una buena solución ... ustedes no tienen idea de cuales son los planes del gobierno y yo no tengo idea de cuales son los verdaderos planes de aquellos que han impulsado esto ... lo que si se es que permanecer aqui es peligroso y deshonraría al santuario y a ustedes mismos  
  
- No lo creo asi ... nos habla de deshonor pero esta dispuesto a hacer desaparecer el santuario ... lo que entiendo es que mientras usted pretende eso, el gobierno pretende conservarlo  
  
- Estas acusando al patriarca?! - se le pone otro caballero de plata al frente  
  
- Solo defiendo mis derechos como caballero del Santuario!  
  
- Basta! Albion! dejalo ... no los traje aqui para que peleen entre si ... acepto tu punto de vista Yagus ... ustedes son veinte ... hay otros catorce que no estan presentes ... mas los dos caballeros dorados que estan aqui hacemos 36 en total ... en el momento que baje la escalinata dejaré de ser el patriarca y no me deberan obediencia así que cada uno decidirá por si mismo ... este es el último consejo que les doy ... abandonen el santuario porque lo que viene no será para su bien  
  
Yoga baja la escalinata flanqueado por Ikki y Aioros y los caballeros le abren paso ... cuando Yoga abandona la sala, los caballeros comienzan a discutir entre ellos  
  
En Japón ... en un enorme jardín, un hombre caminaba apoyado en un bastón ... repentinamente una figura sale de los matorrales  
  
- Hola Tatsumi ...   
  
- Que? quien? quien eres tu?  
  
- No me reconoces ... soy el hijo de Ikki y Sheena  
  
- Armando? no ... Lisandro ... verdad? que diablos haces aqui? no te he invitado ...  
  
- No? hacía falta? no lo creo si es que nos ponemos a pensar que tengo mas derecho que tu de disfrutar de esta opulencia  
  
- De que hablas? tu ... y tu padre no son mas que unos ...  
  
- Bastardos? si ... si podemos usar esa palabra creo que mas bastardo fuiste tu al negarle a mi padre y a los demás los derechos que ni Saori nos neg  
  
- Bah! la señorita Kido era demasiado sentimental ... pese a todo la extraño ...  
  
- Y para que has protegido esto Tatsumi? o para quien?  
  
- No lo entenderías ... es una forma de honrar la memoria de mi maestro Mitsumasa Kido  
  
- Si? no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros Tatsumi ... no queremos nada de esto  
  
- Y a que has venido?  
  
- A preguntarte sobre los caballeros de acero  
  
- Que hay con ellos?  
  
- Que pasó con los que portaban las armaduras?  
  
- Ven conmigo ... pero prometeme que te iras una vez que conteste tus preguntas  
  
Tatsumi lo lleva al interior de la mansión .. al entrar a su oficina habla con su asistente quien revisa la computadora y luego imprime una hoja que entrega a Lisandro  
  
- Como verá usted - le dice mientras se preguntaba porque Lisandro pasaba sus manos sobre el papel sin mirarlo - el llamado Daichi murió hace 5 años ... otro llamado Sho no se tiene información de donde esta y el llamado Shio trabaja para la corporación aún ... en el área de biotecnología ...  
  
- Después que dieron de baja sus armaduras se mantuvo aqui ... porque los demas no?  
  
- Porque Shio fue el único que estudió ... los demás no y como no nos servían los desahuciamos - le contesta Tatsumi  
  
- Vaya .. lo sabría Saori? ... según esto, Shio estuvo bajo el mando del doctor Mamoru hasta que este se retiró ... que fue de el?  
  
- Enseña en la universidad de Kyoto ...  
  
- Y ... la tecnología de las armaduras ... fue patentada?  
  
- Si ... pero en estas épocas no creo que la gente se preocupe mucho de las patentes  
  
- Bien ... creo que ire a visitar al doctor Mamoru ... tiene su dirección?  
  
El joven mira a Tatsumi y este asiente con la cabeza ... le alcanza una tarjeta a Lisandro quien se pone de pie  
  
- Gracias Tatsumi ... una pregunta mas ... hay alguna corporación que compita con esta en biotecnología?  
  
- Si ... la Corporación Unicron ... es norteamericana ... ambas hemos sobrevivido a la catástrofe pero ellos en realidad estan mas en la linea militar ... nosotros en la industrial .. algo mas?  
  
- No ... gracias Tatsumi  
  
Lisandro abandonó la antigua casa Kido ... Tatsumi lo ve alejarse y piensa en lo que le dijo Saori hace años "si alguna vez, Lisandro viene a pedirte algo ... complacelo" .... "muchacho listo ... y poderoso ... espero que encuentre lo que busca"  
  
Fin del capítulo 7 


	10. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
Humillación  
  
Yoga se encontraba en el gran salón, aún en compañía de Ikki y Aioros ... en eso hace su entrada Hilda acompañada de Fler y de Thor que acababa de llegar al santuario  
  
- Saludos a todos - dice Hilda - que han decidido Yoga?  
  
- Por nuestra parte - contesta el - nos iremos ... he dejado la decisión en cada uno de los caballeros  
  
- Que quiere decir eso? que cada uno decidirá si se va o se queda?  
  
- Asi es ...  
  
- Aún creo que es un error Yoga ... tu como patriarca ...  
  
- No Hilda - le interrumpe Yoga - yo ya he dejado de ser el patriarca ... acabo de renunciar ante todos los demás  
  
- No crees que debimos discutirlo mas Yoga? - interviene Aioros - hay mucho descontento entre los caballeros por esto ... y pareces haber olvidado a los aprendices que suman mas de cien ... muchos no querrán dejar el entrenamiento ni los maestros abandonar a los alumnos ... yo no lo haría  
  
- Se que tienes la razón Aioros ... pero creanme ... no hay salida ... no puedo dirigir el santuario bajo la tutela del gobierno y aún asi quisiera hacerlo, soy un obstáculo para lo que planean ... por lo menos formalmente quieren convertir el santuario en una base de entrenamiento militar ... pero creo que las intenciones van mas allá de eso  
  
En eso hace su entrada Albion quien hace una inclinación ante Yoga  
  
- Patriarca ... los caballeros ya han llegado a un acuerdo ...  
  
- Y cual es Albion?  
  
- la decisión quedó en cada uno de nosotros ... doce han decidido quedarse ... ocho nos vamos  
  
- De acuerdo Albion .. gracias ... ahora solo resta esperar ... te pediría que tu y los siete que nos acompañaran, me ayuden a retirar lo que no debe caer en manos del gobierno  
  
En tanto, Lisandro se encontraba frente a una casa a la cual se dirige y toca la puerta, esta se abre y sale un hombre de mediana de edad que le preguntó que quería  
  
- Deseo hablar con el doctor Mamoru  
  
- Tiene cita?  
  
- No ... pero dígale que vengo del Santuario de Atenas  
  
- Lo siento ... el doctor no recibe a nadie sin previa cita ... hágala con su asistente personal y venga cuando se la de  
  
- No podría decirle de donde vengo? seguramente me recibir  
  
- No ... ya le dije que no  
  
- Pero ...  
  
Lisandro se calla porque siente que alguien se acerca  
  
- Que sucede Shimadi? - se escucha una voz - quien es este joven?  
  
- Le decía al joven que el doctor no recibe a nadie sin cita previamente coordinada con usted  
  
- Eres estudiante de la universidad? - le pregunta el recien llegado a Lisandro - ya deberías saber que todas las reuniones con el doctor Mamoru son en la facultad los días jueves  
  
- No ... no soy estudiante de la universidad ... vengo del santuario de Atenas  
  
- Que? - el hombre contempla a Lisandro y se percata de que sus ojos eran apagados pese al brillo de inteligencia que parecían brotar de el - del santuario? ... eres ciego?  
  
- Si ...  
  
- Ciego? - se pregunta el otro  
  
- Un momento ... se quien eres tu ... eres Lisandro ... el hijo de Ikki y Sheena ... Lisandro ... caballero dorado de Sagitario ... vaya .... es un honor ... Shimadi ... comunícale al doctor que tenemos un invitado  
  
- Tu? ... tu eres ...?  
  
- Si ... mi nombre es Shio ... antiguo caballero de acero  
  
En otro lado del mundo ... Burgun de Mizard se encaminaba hacia una cabaña que estaba media oculta entre la nevada que había caido intensamente ... Burgun llega hasta la puerta y esta se abre  
  
- Pasa Burgun - se escucha una voz desde adentro - te esperaba  
  
Burgun entra y ve a Bud sentado al lado de la mesa, mientras de pie, Freya observaba al recien llegado ... se estremeció al ver la armadura de Mizard pero le asustó la mirada de Burgun  
  
- Maestro Bud - comienza a decir Burgun - lo esperabamos en el Santuario ... Hilda no sabe nada de usted y si he llegado hasta aqui ha sido porque fue el último lugar de donde se tenía noticias suyas  
  
- Siento que me hayan esperado Burgun ... no le transmití mi decisión a Hilda pero te la digo a ti, acabo de dejar de ser la sombra de dios guerrero y he dejado de servir a Hilda  
  
- Que dice?!  
  
- Quieres que te lo repita? renuncio a lo que fui antes ... a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para mi ... al lado de Freya  
  
- Freya? .... ella? ... pero porque?  
  
- De que te sorprendes Burgun? acaso Hilda no nos dijo que eramos libres de decidir? ella no nos forzó a estar a su lado y nos dijo que podíamos apartarnos en el momento que queríamos  
  
- Pero hicimos un juramento!  
  
- Y no lo estoy olvidando ... en el momento que me necesiten estaré ahí ... pero ahora quiero comenzar de nuevo ... he postergado mi vida demasiado tiempo  
  
- maestro Bud ... yo esperaba que usted me ayudara ... Hilda dejará el santuario que será tomado por el gobierno ... tenemos la oportunidad de resucitar a Asgard y podemos hacerlo con los dioses guerreros que quedamos poniéndonos al servicio de la verdadera Freya  
  
- Freya? te refieres a la esposa de Lisandro?  
  
- Si! la he visto y creo que podemos convencerla! con ella y su poder respaldándonos reconstruiremos a Asgard y formar dioses guerreros nuevos ... ella puede reconstruir las armaduras sagradas y fundir la espada de Odin ... ella puede ungir a cualquiera de nosotros con la armadura de Odin ... con ella podremos volver a encumbrar a Asgard!  
  
- vaya ... veo que ya no tienes fe en Hilda de Polaris  
  
- No! ella ya no tiene interés en nada que no sea ella misma! ... solo busca pasar sus años tranquila sin sobresaltos! no es necesaria para la reconstrucción de Asgard!  
  
- Burgun ... lo siento ... pero no me interesa involucrarme mas en eso ... no me interesa que asgard resurja ni me interesa si tu Freya toma el lugar de Hilda ... yo ... ya tengo a mi Freya y con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida ... has comprendido?  
  
- Maestro ... no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo! como puede olvidar sus preceptos!? como puede tirar a la basura lo que me enseñó!?  
  
- Que te enseñé Burgun? te enseñé a pelear y eso te ha permitido sobrevivir ... has peleado contra los guerreros de hielo, de los ventisqueros y has sobrevivido en la lucha contra Einar ... no te parece suficiente? yo he pasado por eso también y mas aún ... y eso es lo que me ha llevado a pensar ... luche contra los que ahora son nuestros aliados ... mi hermano y los demás dioses guerreros cayeron en esa lucha empujados por la locura de Hilda encendida por Poseidón ... ese fue el premio a su lealtad ... los volvió ciegos y no escucharon nada mas ... yo no era leal a Hilda sino a mi mismo y aspiraba tomar el lugar de un dios guerrero pero estaba condenado a ser la sombra del Mizard ... mirala a ella? ... hasta antes que yo llegara, esperaba a Kanon, general Marino del Pacífico Sur, muerto también en una lucha entre dioses ... y eso la condenó a una vida de soledad ... que sucedió con esta parte de Asgard? acaso no fue destruida por Atena y sus caballeros? que pasó con el hermano de ella, muerto por tratar de recuperar el honor de Asgard? ... no Burgun ... han sido demasiados sacrificios y ya no quiero formar parte de ello ... quiero hacer mi destino yo mismo  
  
- Lo que veo es que se ha ablandado! usted quiere pegarse a una mujer y olvidarse de luchar! me averguenza que haya sido mi maestro y le aseguro que jamás dejaré mi lucha de reconstruir Asgard con o sin ayuda de nadie!   
  
- Espero que algún día me comprendas Burgun ... pero ya es hora de que camines tu solo  
  
- Por Odín que no! usted ya no existe para mi! ... agradezca eso porque si no lo mataría por traicionar a Asgard!  
  
Burgun sale furioso de la cabaña y Bud lo mira alejarse ... Freya coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Bud  
  
- Porque no le dijiste la verdad Bud? solo has logrado que el te odie  
  
- Es joven aún ... no lo hubiese entendido  
  
- Pero ... le hubieses advertido sobre Dolbar ... algo me dice que el sigue siendo un peligro  
  
- Si ... asi es Freya ... pero ese será un peligro que enfrentaré en su debido momento ... dejemos que Dolbar siga entre sombras para que cuando salga a la luz ... esta lo ciegue  
  
"Además será algo que yo resolveré solo" piensa Bud antes de perder de vista a su antiguo discípulo ... Burgun siguió caminando, quizás en otro tiempo hubiese matado a Bud pero sentía que ya no valía la pena ... "a nombre de quien lo haría ... de Hilda?" Burgun vuelve a pensar en Asuka ... "tu Freya" le había dicho Bud, pero ella estaba mas lejos que Hilda ... practicamente inalcanzable, pero su imagen se mantenía en la mente de Burgun ... estaba seguro que sería una magnifica regente de asgard si tan solo asumiera su papel de Freya ... pero ya lo había dicho, no quería saber nada de eso "no soy Freya!" lo había dicho casi gritando ... eso debía desanimar a cualquiera, además que Asuka tenía obligaciones como madre y esposa que no podía pasar por alto ... Burgun se pone a pensar si realmente era su lado de Freya lo que le interesaba realmente ... antes si, pero después de conocerla la cosa había cambiado ya que seguía mas decidido ... era Freya o Asuka lo que le interesaba ahora? "talvez deba acercarme a ella no como dios guerrero a Freya ... sino como Burgun a Asuka ... sería un buen comienzo"  
  
En Japón ... Lisandro seguía a Shio a través de varias estancias para luego descender ... en un sótano se había acondicionado un laboratorio bastante amplio y equipado y en el estaba un anciano que pese a los años se le veía con mucha vitalidad  
  
- Shio ... me alegra verte ... el es ...  
  
- Es Lisandro ... caballero dorado de Sagitario  
  
- Un caballero dorado? vaya ... creí que moriría sin conocer alguno ... y se ve bastante joven ... pero según se eres hijo de Ikki ... conocí a tu padre cuando tenía mas o menos tu edad y el era un caballero de bronce ... a que se debe tu visita?  
  
- Doctor Mamoru ... agradezco que me reciba y el poder conocer a un antiguo caballero de acero, después de todo lo que hicieron por mi padre y los demás siempre quise tener la oportunidad de agradecerles  
  
- No tienes porque darlas - le replica Shio - en realidad no ayudamos mucho ... solo intervenimos en los momentos adecuados ... ahora ya ha pasado el tiempo  
  
- Cuando colgaste la armadura Shio?  
  
- Fue cuando cumplí 20 años ...   
  
- Y porque no hubo otros?  
  
- Para que? no eramos necesarios ... despues de lo que Shiru me contó sobre lo de Hades y la muerte de Seiya, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas ... además Saori se desligó de la corporación y dejó todo en manos de Tatsumi  
  
- Además Lisandro - interviene Mamoru - nos dimos cuenta que la tecnología que desarrollamos aún no podía igualar a las habilidades de los caballeros ... en realidad por un momento creímos que si ya que tras la pelea contra los caballeros de plata, las armaduras pasaron la prueba ... encontramos una forma de equiparar la velocidad y los poderes de ellos, aunque de forma diferente ... el escudo electromagnético era un arma en contra de los poderes psíquicos y el uso de armas explosivas eran efectivas, así como la velocidad de los propulsores y eso sin contar en la habilidad de los muchachos en poder usar las armaduras y la resistencia de estas ... pero no era lo mismo que las armaduras que ustedes usan las cuales no cuentan con ningun dispositivo o sistemas complejos pero delicados que podían dañarse en combates muy duros ... nos dimos cuenta de eso tras la batalla contra ese saiyajin Goku ... alguien con la suficiente habilidad combativa que destruyera los comandos de las armaduras sencillamente las anularían ...   
  
- El doctor es muy práctico - dice Shio ... se basa en los hechos, pero a lo que jamás llegamos a enfrentarnos fue a las habilidades de un caballero dorado ... nuestros escudos jamás podrían enfrentar a las habilidades siquicas de alguien como Mu o Shaka a quienes yo conocí ...  
  
- Digame doctor ... y si alguien hubiese encontrado la forma?  
  
- Que quieres decir?  
  
- Si alguien ... digamos continuase en lo que usted se quedó? ... es decir buscase fortalecer las armaduras y superar sus puntos débiles tratando de que estas esten en la capacidad de enfrentar a los poderes de un caballero dorado  
  
- No tengo idea de como podría hacerlo ...  
  
- Esta seguro doctor? el trabajo con las armaduras de acero fue el trabajo de su vida y su mayor logro ... como es que lo abandonó tan fácil, suponiendo que era un reto el poder enfrentar a alguien como Goku, Mu o Shaka?  
  
- No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar  
  
- Dime Shio ... que pasó exactamente con Daichi?  
  
- Daichi murió ... no lo sabías?  
  
- De una extraña enfermedad ... Uhmmm ... no estuvo experimentando con algo?  
  
- No lo se ... perdí la pista de Daichi y Sho cuando dejamos de ser caballeros de acero  
  
- Sabes ... esa tecnología del escudo electromagnético me suena interesante ... las posibilidades de la ciencia son amplias pero su gran problema es que prescinde mucho de la vida ... ya que para que se pueda superar los límites, se cree que debe dejarse de lado el valor de la vida ... solo asi se avanza ... no lo creo ... es la chispa vital la que proporciona infinitas posibilidades ... el unir lo cibernético con lo humano es un método muy científico de superar eso, pero el gran error es que sigue siendo un objeto de experimentación que puede ser reemplazado ... no doctor Mamoru ... la vida no puede ser reemplazada ... una que se pierde sencillamente es algo irreparable  
  
- A que viene esa alocución Lisandro? - le dice Shio algo incomodo  
  
- Saben? Shiru fue mi maestro desde niño ... me contó muy bien el incidente que tuvieron en el laboratorio de la corporación Kido ... recuerdo que ustedes lucharon con el y Goku porque se negaron a escuchar ... me describió a usted doctor como una persona fría y excesivamente racional ...   
  
- Creo que no estas siendo educado Lisandro - le contesta Mamoru ... tal vez sea hora de que te vayas  
  
Lisandro por toda respuesta camina hacia un lugar del laboratorio y luego usa su dedo para perforar algo que parecía ser un ojo de vidrio pegado a la pared  
  
- Que has hecho?! - grita Mamoru - como te atreves a ...  
  
- Que ingenuidad ... era obvio que me daría cuenta que estaban usando esas ondas electromagnéticas ... solo percibí de donde venían ... era imposible que ustedes pudieran evitar mi sondeo mental por si mismos ... aunque usualmente no lo hago, mi ceguera hace que mis sentidos esten demasiado alertas pero no captaba sus pensamientos ... ahora diganme la verdad ... las investigaciones continuaron!?  
  
Mamoru y Shio se miraron el uno al otro  
  
- Lo siento Lisandro - comienza a decir Shio - Tatsumi declaró inútil continuar con las investigaciones y ... era algo que no podíamos permitir ... no te das cuenta? fuimos despedidos! eramos huérfanos como lo era tu padre y los demás! pero ellos si tenían lugar en el santuario y nosotros no!  
  
- Como murió Daichi?  
  
- Un accidente ... con ...  
  
- Las drogas ... las estimulantes ... efectos colaterales ... que hicieron?  
  
- Eran los únicos sujetos que podían experimentar la nueva tecnología - dice Mamoru - me sentí mal por lo de Daichi pero ...  
  
- Era el precio a pagar verdad? lo pago el y no usted y los beneficios lo tuvieron otros ... ocultaron la verdad a la corporación Kido y le vendieron la tecnología a otros para evitar que los descubran  
  
- Fue la única forma de continuar nuestras investigaciones y no dejar que Daichi muriera en vano  
  
- Donde esta Sho? ... con ellos?  
  
- Si ... trata de comprendernos Lisandro ... nosotros no queríamos eso y ...  
  
- Si ... me imagino que esa es la excusa perfecta ... por el bien de la ciencia doctor? que clase de ciencia? la que realmente se preocupa por el bienestar de otros o la que se declara moralmente neutra sin preocuparse de lo que puede ocasionar? ahora su trabajo esta siendo usado por otros para sus propias ambiciones ... pero supongo que eso no lo hace sentir culpable ... despues de todo usted solo los hace ...  
  
- No creo que debas juzgarnos Lisandro - le dice Shio - yo ...  
  
- No los juzgo ... no podría hacerlo ... ya llegará el momento en que ustedes se juzguen a si mismos ... espero que cuando llegue ese día no se conviertan en sus verdugos ... no Shio ... no le diré la verdad a Tatsumi ... las cosas caeran por su propio peso solo espero que no los aplaste ... a quien le vendieron la tecnología?  
  
- No podemos decírtelo ...  
  
- Ya lo hicieron ... sin esa maquina es muy fácil leer los pensamientos ... adios ... ah! y otra cosa ... usaron sus armanoides contra nosotros ... y fallaron ... tienes razón Shio ... aún estan muy lejos de superar a los caballeros dorados  
  
Lisandro sale del laboratorio y de la casa del doctor Mamoru sin voltear ni detenerse ... ahora ya sabía la verdad, algo que el propio doctor Mamoru y Shio ignoraban  
  
En Grecia ... en el santuario reinaba una febril actividad en la que Yoga y los demás caballeros que le eran leales recogían lo que consideraban importante ... Hilda llega acompañada de Fler y Thor  
  
- Estamos listos Yoga - le dice Hilda  
  
- Vendrán en cualquier momento - contesta Yoga - esta listo todo Albion?  
  
- Si - responde el caballero de plata  
  
- Que hay de Lisandro y Kiki? - pregunta Fler  
  
- No lo se - responde Yoga - Lisandro esta ahora en el Japón y a Kiki no lo he podido ubicar  
  
- Que hace Lisandro en Japón? - pregunta Ikki  
  
- Te lo dire después  
  
- Lo que no se es donde están Burgun y Bud - dice Thor - por mas que hemos tratado de comunicarnos no los hemos hallado  
  
- Estoy aquí Thor - suena una voz y ven a Burgun entrar con su armadura puesta  
  
- Burgun! - exclama Hilda - donde estuviste?  
  
- En Asgard ... con Bud  
  
- Bud? y porque no ha venido contigo?  
  
- No quiso ... me dijo que renunciaba a ti y a seguir siendo la sombra de dios guerrero ... se ha quedado con la mujer llamada Freya  
  
- Freya? - dice Fler - pero porque?  
  
- Eso deberan preguntarle a el ...  
  
- Es su decisión - dice Hilda - pero me hubiese gustado que me lo dijera personalmente ... lo mismo que tu Burgun ... te dije que no buscaras a Asuka Langley y me desobedeciste  
  
- Lo siento Hilda ... pero tu misma dijiste que decidieramos lo que creamos conveniente .. mi decisión es dejar de servirte y tratar de reconstruir Asgard por mi cuenta  
  
- Burgun - exclama Fler - no puedes hablar en serio!  
  
- Que no? yo creo que debemos seguir nuestro propio camino e Hilda nos esta autorizando ... no quiero seguir a tu servicio Hilda y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto  
  
- Malagradecido! - exclama Thor - no mereces llevar la armadura que llevas!  
  
- Ah no? justamente tratando de honrar esta armadura es porque estoy decidiendo esto ... Hilda .. quieres que sea tu chofer o tu mucamo? ... Thor ... como te quedaría el uniforme de mayordomo o de cocinero? ... ustedes ya lo dijeron ... todo se terminó ... Asgard fue destruida en el Ragnarok y la única posibilidad de continuar dignamente se acaba de ir por el drenaje porque Yoga le entrega el santuario al gobierno griego ... los caballeros seguirán cada uno su camino y claro ... se han conseguido cada uno su pareja para que los consuele ... incluso Bud ya lo hizo y ahora se echará a descansar y hacer barriga ... y yo que? sigo siendo un dios guerrero y no dejaré de serlo! y me sentiré vivo cuando reconstruya Asgard  
  
- No cuentes con Asuka para ello - le dice Aioros  
  
- Eres su portavoz? en eso ... aún no se ha dicho la última palabra ...  
  
- Basta por favor - interviene Hilda - de acuerdo Burgun ... entiendo tus sentimientos y los acepto ... puedes tomar tu camino y conservar la armadura ... espero que algún día entiendas que tu proyecto no tiene sentido  
  
- Eso lo dirá el destino Hilda ... de todos modos si desean volver a Asgard cuando lo reconstruya ... serán bienvenidos ...  
  
En eso, el sonido de los helicopteros que sobrevuelan el Santuario, los hace salir de su conversación ...  
  
En otro lugar del mundo ... Asuka seguía haciendo averiguaciones para poder viajar a Europa ... al final se decidió por Alemania ... sabía de unas hermosas campiñas que garantizaban su privacidad pero que los mantendría cerca de una ciudad ... para Asuka, la vida en el campo le había parecido bella pero extrañaba la ciudad, el salir a pasear, hacer compras e irse a bailar, es decir lo que había dejado de hacer desde que era mama ... el trabajar y cuidar a su hijo le tomaba todo el tiempo y le quedaba escasos momentos para su esposo ... a veces se preguntaba si no estaba exagerando en las atenciones a su hijo, ya que este parecía muy autosuficiente pese a su edad, pero a Lisandro no parecía importarle ya que cuando ella lo cuidaba el se iba afuera y se quedaba sentado contemplando el paisaje ... le hubiera parecido raro pero se dio cuenta que Lisandro elevaba su cosmo a niveles inimaginables ... pero aún así no se hubiera dado cuenta si Jiné no se lo hubiese dicho ... hasta ese momento no comprendía bien las habilidades de su esposo o por lo menos a que límites podía llegar ... si bien lo había vito pelear contra Modred y Valstar, ese tipo de pelea escapaba a su comprensión y a su vista ... Asuka se preguntaba si realmente era feliz con Lisandro "solo con el" piensa, en eso se asusta un poco el pensar que era Lisandro y Kay y no solo Lisandro con quien se imaginaba su vida ... se sentía un poco mal por ello ya que sabía que Lisandro la amaba mucho, y ella también lo amaba pero le costaba comparar sus sentimientos con los de Lisandro ... los de el le parecían demasado elevados y ella era mas pragmática  
  
- Asuka - le interrumpe Sheena en sus pensamientos - estas segura de volver a Europa?  
  
- Por supuesto Sheena ... quiero aprovechar que la situación ya se va normalizando y quiero disfrutar un poco mas de la vida ... aún somos jóvenes y quiero hacer de Lisandro un hombre de mundo y en eso tengo experiencia ... y quiero que mi Kay Josef conozca mucho mas de lo que podamos ofrecerle aqui  
  
- Pero aún no sabes que opina Lisandro ...  
  
- No hay problema! yo lo convenceré ... y el sabe que lo que haga es por el bien de la familia  
  
- Asuka ... quiero preguntarte algo ... eres feliz con Lisandro?  
  
- A que viene esa pregunta Sheena? acaso no lo parezco?  
  
- Es que ... a veces los veo tan diferentes y ... tu no pareces aceptar lo que representa el estar casada con un caballero dorado  
  
- Y tu si?  
  
- Estoy casada con uno ...  
  
- Si ... pero como te dije ... tu sabes lo que eso representa porque fuiste formada asi ... yo no  
  
- Asuka ... yo solo deseo que ustedes sean felices ... debes reconocer que para que ustedes esten juntos tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas  
  
- No me lo recuerdes ...  
  
- Y para que el llegara a tu corazón ... también  
  
- Sheena ... acaso pretendes decir que yo no quiero a Lisandro?  
  
- No dije eso ... pero ... perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero siento que lo que Lisandro te inspira es diferente a lo que el siente por ti  
  
"Caramba ... es que tengo una suegra que me lee el pensamiento? ... acabo de pensar eso hace unos minutos"  
  
- No ... no entiendo a que viene eso  
  
- No me vas a responder?  
  
- No ... no quiero hacerlo ... me parece tonto comparar sentimientos ... las personas no sienten igual  
  
- Lo se ... no quiero molestarte Asuka y mucho menos entrometerme pero solo déjame decirte que no quisiera verlos sufrir por algo que posiblemente puedan resolver ahora  
  
- No hay nada que resolver ... entre Lisandro y yo las cosas estan claras .. algo mas?  
  
- No ... mejor vamos a ver nuestro itinerario ....  
  
Lisandro Nagisa estaba en ese momento frente a un edificio ubicado en San Francisco, en los Estados Unidos ... se dirigió a el y entró, siendo recibido por una recepcionista  
  
- En que le podemos atender?  
  
- Buenas ... yo ... quería preguntar si aqui pueden ayudarme con mi problema ... como verá ... soy ciego y se que aqui ensayan con la biotecnología y tal vez pueda resolver esto  
  
La recepcionista hace unas llamadas y luego comisiona a alguien para que lo lleve a una oficina donde es atendido por un médico quien le revisa los ojos ... Lisandro aprovecha para hablar con el  
  
- usted cree que puedo volver a ver?  
  
- No lo se joven ... no veo ninguna lesión en sus ojos ... desde cuando no ve?  
  
- Desde hace un año  
  
- Algún accidente?  
  
- Vi una luz muy intensa ...  
  
- En ese caso lo mas probable es una lesión en la retina ... pero no entiendo porque no lo detecto ... espereme aqui  
  
El médico sale y Lisandro aprovecha para salir también y caminar por los ambientes ... tras unos minutos entra a una oficina de donde revisa los archivadores y pasa sus manos por los papeles que encuentra "tal parece que aqui no hay nada" en eso se percata de unos papeles que estaban en un sobre ... los saca y pasa sus dedos captando la información ... al sentir unos pasos deja los papeles y se sienta  
  
- Que hace usted aqui? - le pregunta hostilmente la persona que entra  
  
- Yo? ... no se ... salí del consultorio y no encontre a nadie que me guiara ... entre aqui esperando que alguien me ayude  
  
- Es usted ciego?  
  
- Asi es ...  
  
El hombre hace una señal y dos hombres cogen de los brazos a Lisandro y lo sacan bruscamente ... en el camino se topan con el médico  
  
- Señor Namura? lo estaba buscando ... donde ..?  
  
- Es su paciente doctor? - le dice uno de los hombres - haga el favor de no perderlo  
  
Los hombres dejan a Lisandro y se retiran ... el médico lo lleva nuevamente a su consultorio ... tras una nueva revisión, el médico le pide que regrese mañana para unos exámenes mas especializados ... Lisandro le agradece y sale ... ya en el exterior ... con paso firme se dirige al aeropuerto .. entre sus cosas estaban los papeles que había revisado en el escritorio ... una hora despues, los hombres que habían sacado a Lisandro revisaban el aeropuerto buscándolo ... pero hacía diez minutos que Lisandro había partido rumbo a Europa ... estaba cansado y durmió durante el viaje ... después de todo se lo merecía ya que había viajado de America del sur al Japón y luego a Estados Unidos usando la teletransportación ...  
  
En Grecia, los helicópteros aterrizan y de ella bajan hombres armados ... de otras naves los funcionarios del gobierno bajan, ayudando a un hombre de avanzada edad quien escoltado por los hombres armados y los funcionarios del gobierno entran al Gran salon ... en el interior, los caballeros aguardaban  
  
- Coronel Andrinakos ... veo que no quiso esperar mucho - dice Yoga  
  
El coronel no saluda a nadie y extrae un documento que lee  
  
- Por orden del presidente de la república de Grecia ... el gobierno toma bajo su protección el llamado "Santuario de Atenas" ... ya que considera que la administración actual ha usurpado el control del santuario y ha mantenido una conducta no acorde con los intereses del pueblo de Grecia ... por lo tanto mediante este acto ... declara ilegales a las actuales autoridades y reconoce como patriarca del Santuario a Gigas Naxos ... quien fue expulsado por las autoridades ahora defenestradas ... en consecuencia, el gobierno, para garantizar el orden y la preservación de los tesoros nacionales aqui guardados, hace uso de la fuerza pública para evitar la sustracción o pérdida de este patrimonio  
  
Inmediatamente, los soldados dirigidos por Yosarian entran a los aposentos y comienzan a revisar todo ... otro grupo revisa las pertenencias de los caballeros ... Yoga hace un gesto para impedir cualquier reacción ... uno de ellos se acerca a Burgun pero este le sujeta la mano  
  
- No soy un caballero del santuario ... asi que no me toque!  
  
El guardia hace fuerza y Burgun lo tira como un pelele ... otros desenfundan sus armas pero en eso una voz los detiene  
  
- No! ya es suficiente ... coronel Andrinakos ... no cree que este ultraje es innecesario?  
  
- Señor Ausburg ... las ordenes fueron ...  
  
- Las ordenes no incluían esto ... confiemos en que el ex patriarca es un hombre honesto  
  
- Gracias señor Ausburg ... podemos irnos ya?  
  
- Puede hacerlo ... espero que las armaduras de oro se queden aqui ...  
  
- Estan en sus lugares - Yoga descorre las cortinas y deja ver las cajas de las armaduras  
  
- Faltan dos ...  
  
- El caballero de Aries no se ha dejado ver desde hace días y no ha respondido a mis llamados ... lo mismo que el de Sagitario ...  
  
- Peor para ellos ... se puede pedir una orden de captura internacional por robar piezas valiosas ...  
  
- Es libre de hacer lo que quiera ... nos retiramos  
  
La comitiva comienza a salir, pero en eso, Gigas y Espartano se les ponen al frente  
  
- Creo que les falta la reverencia - les dice Espartano con una sonrisa burlona - estan ante la presencia del nuevo patriarca  
  
- Hola Gigas - le dice burlonamente Ikki haciéndole una reverencia - no te veía desde aquella vez que huiste cuando maté al caballero de la flama ... te ves mas viejo y mas feo  
  
- Como te atreves a ... - exclama Espartano pero se detiene ante la mirada fúrica de Ikki  
  
- No olvides que con armadura o sin ella sigo siendo un caballero dorado y tu no ... cuida tus palabras y tus acciones Espartano ... ahora apartate tu y tu patriarca de opereta!  
  
Espartano se aparta y la comitiva sale ... Burgun sale al final y les dirige una sonrisa burlona al resto ...  
  
Fue un largo camino para todos ... Yoga se da vuelta y contempla las tropas ocupando el santuario y los flashes de las cámaras cuando la bandera de Grecia ondeaba a lo alto ... "adios santuario ... espero que recapaciten antes de que sea tarde"  
  
Fin del capítulo 8 


	11. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9  
  
El fin ... o solo el principio?  
  
Habían pasado un día desde la toma del Santuario ... Ausburg se había quedado en el santuario con un equipo de investigación a su cargo ... Yosarian estaba sentado en el trono del gran salón haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer ... beber ... en ese instante entra Ausburg algo enfadado  
  
- No pudiste esperar hasta que hayamos consolidado nuestra posición aqui? que diablos haces sentado allí?  
  
- Es un lugar comodo ... vamos ... te tomas las cosas muy en serio ... tomate un trago  
  
- Al diablo contigo Yosarian! donde esta Gigas?  
  
- Ese? .. lo mande a dormir que es lo que mejor sabe hacer ... es preferible que este en su cama y que no duerma aqui ... daría muy mala imagen  
  
- Peor que la del consejero borracho? ya parate de ahí y empina el codo en otro sitio! pero ... y este?  
  
Se sorprende al ver a un joven entrar cargando una caja de armadura en su espalda ... era Lisandro  
  
- Tu ... tu eres ...? - dice Yosarian  
  
- Soy Lisandro ... caballero dorado de sagitario ... aún siguen celebrando?  
  
- Como pudiste pasar la seguridad?  
  
- Se refiere a sus guardias? hasta ahora deben estarse preguntando que fue ese viento que silbo en sus oidos ... no es su culpa  
  
- Guardias! ven ... - grita Yosarian antes de que Ausburg le tape la boca  
  
- No te apures - dice Ausburg - a que has venido Lisandro de sagitario?  
  
- No querían las armaduras? les traigo la mía  
  
- Vaya ... que considerado - dice Yosarian - dejala ahí y largate antes de que me arrepienta!  
  
Lisandro la baja y les da la espalda pero se detiene y se vuelve hacia los dos  
  
- Usted es Joseph Ausburg?  
  
- Si ... como lo sabes?  
  
- Estuve en Estados Unidos ... visité Unicron ... interesante lugar pero sus funcionarios son muy descuidados ... mire que dejar estos papeles a la mano de cualquiera  
  
- Que es eso? - le pregunta Ausburg  
  
- Esto? es una serie de documentos que detallan los avances en los armanoides y la necesidad de complementar esta tecnología robótica con la capacidad espiritual de los caballeros del santuario ... una buena forma de dejar el uso de la cenfalida ... la droga usada para "estimular" a los pilotos ... el santuario será un centro de experimentación, donde seguirán usando la droga con sujetos testigo y sujetos entrenados por los caballeros ... interesante ...  
  
- Como ... los consiguio?!  
  
- Y aqui hay algo mas ... es muy largo detallar .. pero al final concluye que se prescindirá del gobierno griego una vez que se consolide una fuerza de combate ... apoyaran a Grecia pero con ciertas condiciones ...  
  
- Tu ... dame esos papeles!  
  
Lisandro se sonríe y le arroja los papeles  
  
- Son copias ... los originales estan en un lugar seguro ... que pasaría si se lo dijera al gobierno griego? estoy seguro que los matarían sin dudarlo ...  
  
- Que es lo que quieres?  
  
- De ustedes nada ... solo estoy poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa ... me preguntaba que interés podía tener una corporación en el santuario ... el nexo es usted Ausburg ... usted forma parte de esa compañía por no decir que es el número uno allí ... controla muy bien los negocios de la compañía y es usted el promotor de la tecnología de los armanoides ...  
  
Ausburg guardaba silencio pero miraba a Lisandro con creciente furia  
  
- Pero aún asi me pregunto el porque ese interés ... es realmente el interés de la compañía o de usted Ausburg? ... que se esconde tras todo esto? no lo se ... pero me lo imagino  
  
- Ya basta de estupideces! - exclama Yosarian - guardias!!  
  
Un grupo de guardias entran y a una señal de Yosarian se lanzan sobre Lisandro ... Yosarian no pudo ver en que momento los guardias terminaron en el suelo y Lisandro permanecía en el mismo lugar, de pie y desafiante ... Yosarian se escondió detrás del trono mientras Ausburg lo miraba, pero esta vez una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro ... a Lisandro le llamaba la atención el no poder leer sus pensamientos  
  
- Que pretendes caballero de sagitario?! - le dice Ausburg - es evidente que podrías matarnos si quisieras ... que esperas entonces?  
  
- No pretendo eso Ausburg ... sabes, tu me recuerdas a alguien ... a veces la vida da muchas vueltas y esas vueltas pueden traspasar dimensiones y tiempo ... solo vine a avisarte que estoy al tanto de quien eres realmente ... lo que buscas, te confieso que no lo se ... pero lo sospecho ... juegas con fuego y no sabes si te quemarás ... quedate tranquilo Ausburg ... sigue jugando tu juego pero estoy seguro que este no terminará como quieres y recuerda .. el santuario esconde mas de lo que crees ... pero te advierto que no vuelvas a intentar atacarnos o de lo contrario, no solo estos papeles llegaran al gobierno griego ... sino que vendré personalmente a destruirlos!  
  
Lisandro se da vuelta y sale del recinto ... Ausburg siguió mirando hacia la puerta cuando un ligero temblor sacude el lugar ... Ausburg se mantiene impasible mientras que Yosarian se esconde aterrado ... las cajas de las armaduras se abren junto con la de sagitario y de estas salen luces brillantes que abandonan el gran salón y vuelan alrededor del santuario, siendo vistos por todos ... las luces sobrevuelan las antiguas doce casas y luego se pierden en el firmamento ... en el gran salón, Ausburg baja lentamente las escalinatas y se acerca a la caja que contenía la armadura de sagitario ... al observar en su interior, esta estaba vacía ... Ausburg se sonrie y sale al exterior ... no había rastros de Lisandro y Ausburg piensa "Lisandro de sagitario ... nuestro duelo ha comenzado"  
  
En algún lugar de Argentina ... Yoga se encontraba en las afueras de su casa donde ahora pernoctaban no solo el y Fler, sino también Hilda ... ambas se dedicaban a instalarse mientras Yoga sale a dar una vuelta por lo alrededores ... Ikki y Aioros se habían separado de ellos en el aeropuerto y ambos habían partido rumbo al Japón donde vivían ... Thor había partido rumbo a Noruega de donde era originario y los otros ocho habían tomado distintas direcciones, prometiendo comunicar su paradero apenas se instalasen ... Yoga pensaba en todos ellos cuando siente una presencia acercarse  
  
- Hola Lisandro - dice Yoga sin voltear - te esperaba en el santuario ...  
  
- Saludos Yoga - le contesta Lisandro - lamento no haber estado con ustedes  
  
- pero ya estuviste en el santuario ... no es cierto?  
  
- Vengo de ah  
  
- Sentí la conmoción en el cosmo universal ... las armaduras de oro han abandonado el santuario  
  
- Asi es ... pero tu ya sabías que eso sucedería  
  
- Si ... lo sabía ... las armaduras no permanecerían allí ... ahora se ocultaran de la vista de los hombres  
  
- Hasta que llegue el momento  
  
- Cuanto tardará Lisandro?  
  
- No lo se ...  
  
- Tal vez ya estaremos viejos para eso ... para volver a vestirlas  
  
- Tal vez ...  
  
Ambos guardan silencio unos minutos antes de que Yoga volviera a hablar  
  
- Venciste a Kiki verdad?  
  
- Como lo sabes?  
  
- Seguí su pelea hasta la llegada de los armanoides ... era evidente que tu lo venciste ...   
  
- Si ... ese fue el resultado ... Kiki lo comprendió al final  
  
- Ambos demostraron que nos llevan mucha ventaja, pero estoy seguro que tu no mostraste todo lo que sabes Lisandro  
  
- De ser así ... hubiese vencido a Kiki mas rapidamente  
  
- Es porque ni tu sabes tu verdadero potencial ... lo percibes pero tienes miedo de liberarlo  
  
- Tal ves sea asi ... recuerdo que cuando me contaron sobre la pelea entre Pan y Wotan, ella pudo vencerlo antes, pero con el inmenso poder que había liberado tuvo miedo que no lo pudiese controlar si usara todos sus recursos  
  
- Eso temes? ... no poder controlar tu poder? o ... lo que eso significa?  
  
- Veo que no soy el único que sabe lo que puede mostrarte el octavo sentido  
  
Yoga vuelve a guardar silencio  
  
- Que harás ahora? - le pregunta  
  
- Me quedaré con mi familia ... Asuka espera nuevamente y nos necesitaremos mutuamente  
  
- Y Kay?  
  
- Lo educaré ...guiaré sus pasos hasta donde pueda y luego el deberá seguir por si mismo  
  
- Será difícil ... para el y para ti  
  
- Será difícil para todos ... pero es el mejor camino  
  
- Y ya no hay marcha atras ... lo sabes?  
  
- Lo se Yoga  
  
Yoga camina hacia el y le pone la mano al hombro  
  
- Yo ... ya no se que mas decirte Lisandro ... hubiese preferido ignorar todo y que tu lo ignores, se que ha sido una decisión difícil  
  
- Tan difícil como la que tomaste tu al abandonar el santuario y que lo tome gente indigna? ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo ...  
  
- Pero eso era algo inevitable ... en tu caso ... elegiste otro camino pese a contar con otras opciones  
  
- Olvídalo Yoga ... disfrutemos lo que nos queda de vida ... y preparémonos para lo que se viene ... despídeme de Fler e Hilda  
  
Lisandro le entrega los documentos que extrajo de Unicron y se separa de Yoga pero este lo detiene nuevamente y ambos se abrazan ... Lisandro parte y deja a Yoga solo "adios Lisandro de Sagitario ... perdóname por no poder hacer nada mas por ti"  
  
En Asgard ... Bud reposaba tras una ardua jornada de entrenamiento ... sabía que ese era el principio del largo camino que había decidido seguir ... contemplaba las labores de Freya en su hogar ... "mi hogar" pensaba Bud "si ... este es mi hogar ahora ... por el tiempo que nos quede" ... ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había amado a Freya desde que la vió pero reprimió ese sentimiento cuando creyó que su destino era al lado de Zid y prefirió olvidarla cuando Zid dejo este mundo ... Bud se pone de pie y se coloca a las espaldas de Freya y la abraza  
  
- Que haces Bud? - le dice Freya sin dejar de hacer sus cosas  
  
- Solo ... quería sentirme cerca de ti ... y que tu lo entiendas ... Freya ... yo quiero que comprendas que ...  
  
- Déjalo Bud ... decidimos seguir este camino juntos ... las palabras estan de mas ... lo entiendo perfectamente ... ambos somos adultos y ...   
  
- Aún no es tarde Freya ... aún no es tarde para tratar de ser felices ... aun no es tarde para desahogar nuestro corazón  
  
Freya tras unos segundos de silencio, se da vuelta y abraza a Bud ... ella rompe a llorar y se aprieta con fuerza al pecho del otrora sombra de dios guerrero ... este se sorprende al sentir lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas ... se preguntaba si era por el presente momento ... o por lo que vendrá ...  
  
En Asgard Septentrional ... Burgun contemplaba las ruinas del antiguo palacio de Hilda y la derruida estatua de Odin ... repentinamente Burgun se pone a trabajar ... era el momento de reconstruir Asgard ... algo sencillo que permitiera vivir comodamente ... que sea la primera piedra de la reconstrucción ... despues las cosas vendrían por si solas ... se imaginaba un nuevo futuro para el ... e imaginariamente se puso a recorrer los futuros pasillos del nuevo palacio ... y a su lado, tomada de su brazo estaba Asuka ...  
  
Si ... ese era el futuro que soñaba y para eso debía trabajar aunque le tome mucho tiempo ...  
  
En Alemania ... Asuka se había instalado ya en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Hamsburgo ... estaba contenta de sentirse en casa y le sorprendía lo parecido con la vieja Alemania que conoció en su mundo cuando era niña y antes de ser piloto de evangelion ... las calles, las casas, la gente ... sentía un pequeño dolor en su vientre pero se sentía feliz que otra vida latiera dentro de ella "serás hombre? serás mujer? espero que mujer ... así tendré una parejita completa y ... cerraré la fabrica? quien sabe ...". Se había instalado con Sheena hasta la llegada de Lisandro. Le había molestado que Lisandro no haya estado con ellas en todo ese proceso de mudarse a otro país pero Sheena le había dicho que debía entender que Lisandro no actuaba irresponsablemente y que ante cualquier eventualidad, su poder de teletransportación le permitiría estar con ellas ... "pero tan solo que regrese le daré una buena reprimenda ... un jalón de orejas no esta demás"  
  
En otro lugar .. Lisandro contemplaba su antigua casa que ya estaba vacía ... había querido despedirse de ella antes de partir a reunirse con Asuka ... en eso siente una presencia acercarse  
  
- Saludos Lisandro ...  
  
- Supremo Kaiosama? - exclama Lisandro al sentir a Kiwishin - que hace aqui?  
  
- Pasaba por aqui y me acerque a saludarte ...  
  
- Vamos Supremo Kaiosama ... lo bromista no le queda  
  
- Oh! solo trataba de emular a mi ancestro ... es un gusto volver a verte  
  
- El gusto es mío ... me alegra "verlo" ... si podría decirlo asi ...  
  
Kiwishin se acerca a el y se pone a su lado  
  
- Hermosa vista ... elegiste un buen lugar para construir tu casa  
  
- Casa que dejaré ... dudo mucho que pueda volver ...  
  
- Lisandro ... me imagino que ya lo sabes ...  
  
- Sobre los primordiales? ... ellos atacaran ... no se cuando, donde y como pero debimos darnos cuenta que en este mundo habría un sello ... como lo hubo en el mundo de Asuka y me imagino que el mundo de Pan también ... ellos afrontarán lo mismo?  
  
- Ellos ya lo afrontaron ... Hildegard fue el primordial ... y ya sabés que Gokú lo venci  
  
- Y las sailor?  
  
- Eso ya terminó para ellos ... fue una lucha terrible pero por suerte no estuvieron solas  
  
- Y ... estaremos solos nosotros?  
  
- No lo se Lisandro ...   
  
- No podría preguntarle a alguien? a Atena por ejemplo?  
  
- Ella ya esta fuera de mi alcance ... ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi ancestro  
  
- Ahora que lo mencionó ... pienso en Goku ... me imagino que el hubiera estado emocionado al pensar en lo que se viene ... yo no lo estoy ...  
  
- Eres un chico valiente Lisandro ... espero que todo termine bien  
  
- Terminará como deba de terminar ...   
  
- Adios Lisandro ... estaré vigilando ...  
  
- Gracias ... no nos pierda de vista ... salude a Mana de mi parte  
  
La presencia de Kiwishin se desvanece ... tras unos minutos, Lisandro decide partir y en eso siente otra presencia, pero esta no era la de ningun ser sobrenatural ... era una persona que no esperaba "ver" otra vez  
  
- Nidi? - pregunta sin volverse  
  
- Como sabías que era yo? - le contesta sorprendida la joven  
  
- Como no saberlo ... me buscabas?  
  
- Que pregunta ... que podría hacer aqui si no era para eso?  
  
- Tienes razón ... te encuentras mejor?  
  
- Si ... te buscaba porque creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que intenté hacer ... y darte las gracias por salvarme la vida  
  
- No eras dueña de tus actos ... olvídalo  
  
- Sabes? tus amigos me ayudarán ha establecerme aqui ... me han ofrecido el trabajo que ha dejado tu esposa ... claro que no lo haré al mismo nivel pero creo que puedo hacerlo bien  
  
- Oye Nidi ... porque no te quedas aqui? esta casa se quedará sola y la verdad no es una idea que me guste ... que piensas?  
  
- Creo que aceptaré ... es muy bonita y ... pero que dirá tu esposa?  
  
- No creo que se oponga ... vamos ... me sentiré complacido y así me pagarás el favor que crees que me debes  
  
- Eres una persona sorprendente Lisandro ... no creí conocer a alguien que le salve la vida a la persona que intentó matarlo y que encima le regale su casa ...  
  
- Si tan extraño te parece ... te la alquilo o te la vendo  
  
- Ja! Me parece bien ... sigue siendo extraño hablar con alguien que adivina tus pensamientos ...   
  
- Puedes instalarte ahora ... yo ya me voy ... debo reunirme con mi esposa  
  
- Donde estarás?  
  
- En Alemania ... iré antes a despedirme de mis amigos aqui ... me acompañas?  
  
- Gracias ... yo ... la verdad no puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzada por lo que pasó y ... que seas tan generoso conmigo ...  
  
- Ya te dije que lo olvides ... solo seamos amigos y date una oportunidad para tu vida  
  
Lisandro y Nidi caminan juntos en dirección a la ciudad ... a su pesar no dejaba de lamentar que este muchacho estuviese comprometido ... lamentaba el que tal vez no lo volviera a ver y quería devolverle el favor ... de alguna manera ...  
  
Lisandro llegó a los dos días a Alemania y de ahí se trasladó a Hamsburgo para reunirse con Asuka ... Sheena partió al dia siguiente hacia Japón con el fin de encontrarse con Ikki ... luego llamaron a Alemania para invitar a la joven pareja a Japón para una reunión familiar que habían concertado los hijos de Chun tras un aniversario mas de su muerte ... ambos volvieron a viajar para encontrarse con la familia, permaneciendo una semana allí ... Asuka y Lisandro aprovecharon para pasear y unirse mas como pareja  
  
- Al final ... me vas a contar lo que estuviste haciendo en el tiempo que estuviste ausente?  
  
- Lo siento Asuka ... preferí no decírtelo ... solo estuve visitando a algunos conocidos ... quería averiguar sobre si sabían algo de los armanoides, siguiendo las pistas que me dió Nidi  
  
- Nidi eh? eso es todo Lisandro?  
  
- Bueno ... supongo que ya sabes que le dejé la casa a Nidi ...  
  
- Si que lo se ... me llamaron a avisarme ... menos mal que me lo dijiste o sino hubiese pensado otra cosa ... que te ocurre Lisandro? como es que le regalas la casa a una persona que intento matarnos? si fuese solo una desconocida vaya y pase .. pero a esa chica que intentó lastimarnos  
  
- Vamos Asuka ... ella estaba arrepentida y creo que fue sincera con todo lo que me dijo ... por lo menos ella no volverá a ser una amenaza  
  
- Agradecida eh? y que tan agradecida estuvo contigo como para que le regales la casa sin consultarme?  
  
- Vaya ... cualquiera diría que estas celosa  
  
- celosa tu abuela .. que celos me puede inspirar una chiquilla que apenas puede manejar su marioneta? ... olvidas quien soy? yo fui una piloto de evangelion! que celos puedo tener de una personilla asi?  
  
- Ya calmate Asuka ... no se la he regalado ... solo se la deje para que estuviera segura ... cuando queramos la recuperaremos  
  
- Lisandro ... al final que averiguaste?  
  
- Muy poco ... por lo menos esos armanoides no son una amenaza ... tenías razón al pensar que no era a ti o a Kay a quien querían ... solo los estaban probando para saber si eran capaces de enfrentar a un caballero dorado  
  
- Ja! te lo dije! ... pero con todo lo que ha pasado, de todos modos no será un peligro para ustedes?  
  
- No ... no lo creo ... por lo menos por un tiempo ... después de todo ya no somos una amenaza para los que propugnan esa tecnología  
  
- Dime Lisandro ... que crees que sea de nosotros?  
  
- Asuka ... lo que mas deseo es que seamos felices el tiempo que podamos  
  
- Que quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Nada ... solo que mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien   
  
- No se ... siempre pienso que cuando te expresas lo haces en doble sentido ... estas seguro que el octavo sentido no te he hecho ver nuestro futuro?  
  
- El futuro lo hacemos nosotros Asuka ... no el octavo sentido  
  
- Y Kay?  
  
- Kay crecerá grande y fuerte como su padre y ... hermoso como su madre  
  
- Vaya ... no te conocí esas zalamerías kinder ... dime una cosa, que será? - Asuka se señala el vientre y Lisandro coloca su mano sobre el y cierra los ojos  
  
- Será niña ...  
  
- Que buena noticia! así tendremos una parejita!  
  
- Has pensado en el nombre  
  
- Gretchen ..  
  
- Porque un nombre aleman?  
  
- Viviremos en Alemania no? además tu elegiste el de Kay  
  
- y tu elegiste el Joseph ...  
  
- Bueno ... elige el segundo  
  
- Que te parece Virginia?  
  
- No esta mal ... Gretchen Virginia Nagisa Langley - en eso Asuka abraza a Lisandro - por favor ... prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos ... por tus poderes se que puedes cumplir esa promesa  
  
- por favor Asuka ...  
  
- Promételo!  
  
- Esta bien ... todo mi poder estará para mantenernos juntos ... Kay, Gretchen, tu ... y yo  
  
Ambos siguieron abrazados por un buen rato antes de encaminarse a la casa de su familia  
  
Asi pasaron 5 años ...  
  
En la ciudad de Hamsburgo, un joven estaba parado frente a una escuela pública esperando la hora de salida ... tras unos minutos de espera, las puertas se abren y salen de ella un tropel de niños. Algo retrasados, un niño y una niña salen tomados de la mano y luego ambos corren hacia Lisandro quien era el que esperaba ... tras los abrazos, los tres se encaminan hacia su casa usando el transporte público  
  
- Papa - dice la pequeña  
  
- Si Gretchen - le contesta Lisandro  
  
- Oye ... cuando nos haras aparecer en la casa?  
  
- Ah ... jeje ... eso será cuando crezcas  
  
- Eso me dijiste cuando era como ella - interviene Kay  
  
- Es porque tu dijiste que querías hacerlo por ti mismo  
  
- Y cuando me enseñas?  
  
- Pronto ... muy pronto  
  
"que niños tan imaginativos" piensa una señora que estaba a su lado ... los tres llegan a su destino y tras caminar por algunos minutos, llegan a una casa a la cual entran  
  
- Mama! - gritan al unisono los niños - ya llegamos!  
  
Asuka sale del dormitorio ... tenía ya 23 años y se veía igual de hermosa, pero una belleza mas madura. Contempla a su esposo y luego abraza a sus hijos, cubriéndolos de besos  
  
- Bien - les dice en aleman - ya vayan a lavarse y preparense a comer ... rápido! o no habrá postre  
  
Los niños van al lavabo a la carrera mientras Asuka saluda a Lisandro con un abrazo ... por lo general, Asuka les hablaba en alemán a sus hijos, pero Lisandro aún no lo hablaba tan bien y si se entendía en ese idioma con su familia era mas por su telepatía ... cuando hablaban en alguna tertulia, Lisandro prefería usar el japones y en algunas ocasiones el italiano. Asuka no tenía muchas contemplaciones y le hablaba en alemán aunque en esta ocasión uso el japones  
  
- Saliste temprano hoy - le dice Lisandro  
  
- No ... no fui a trabajar al final ... me tomé el día  
  
- No es eso una falta?  
  
- No cuando quien la comete es la mas eficiente ... son mas tolerantes conmigo  
  
- No me gusta cuando alardeas ... deberías ser mas modesta  
  
- Ah! claro ... como si mis cualidades no saltaran a la vista ... alardear sería decir que estoy casada con un caballero dorado  
  
- Asuka ...  
  
- Ya! si te hace feliz ... pediré que me descuenten ... a propósito ... te llegó el cheque de la corporación Kido?  
  
- Bueno ... hable con ellos y dicen que la próxima semana  
  
- Otra vez?! creo que esta vez debemos hacerles una visita Lisandro .... desde que murió ese tal Tatsumi, tal parece que quieren olvidarnos  
  
- No hables asi ... recuerda que el nuevo director es Matsuo, mi primo  
  
- Por lo que veo ... el hijo de tu tío Chun heredó lo peor de la familia ...   
  
- Noticias de mi papa?  
  
- No ... desde la última llamada que nos hizo ... pero hablé con Jiné ... me dice que todo esta bien y se quedaran con tus padres una temporada  
  
- Parece que estan muy contentos mis padres con la pequeña Mana  
  
- Si ... hasta ahora no entiendo como le pusieron ese nombre ...  
  
- Me causa gracia que a pesar de todo le tengas cierta inquina al recuerdo de Mana ... sigue siendo por Shinji?  
  
- No digas tonterías que no es eso! aunque tienes razón ... no debería ya guardarle cierto recelo a Mana ... quizás no la volveremos a ver  
  
Siguieron platicando durante el almuerzo ... luego de ello, los niños se van a jugar mientras Asuka y Lisandro siguieron hablando  
  
- Sabes algo del santuario? - le pregunta Asuka  
  
- Crei que ese asunto no te interesaba  
  
- Es importante para ti ... entonces me interesa  
  
- Gracias ... ellos siguen en las mismas ... solo que ahora instalaron una fábrica de armanoides ... insisten en probarlos en los caballeros que quieren formar ... tienen resultados muy variables  
  
- Dime Lisandro ... que fuiste hacer ahí cuando lo tomaron hace 5 años?  
  
- Creí que ya te lo había dicho ...  
  
- Se que dejaste tu armadura lo cual aún me parece una estupidez ... pero que fue lo que hablaron?  
  
- Solo les dije que sabía de sus planes ... eso es todo  
  
- Y ... que paso?  
  
- Nada ... a que tanto interés?  
  
- Olvidalo ... recordaba a Nidi ... nos mandó una foto ... insiste en venir a vernos  
  
- Le dijiste que no ...  
  
- Comprendeme ... aún no me siento en confianza con ella como para invitarla a venir ... cuando lo este, te aseguro que seré la mejor anfitriona del mundo  
  
- A propósito ... Burgun ha vuelto?  
  
- No ... desde que use la escoba contra el ... porque diablos es tan insistente? acaso no entiende todo lo que le he explicado desde que vino con esa ridícula propuesta de que asuma el papel de Freya en Asgard?  
  
- Creo que hay otros motivos Asuka  
  
- A que te refieres?  
  
- Tal vez le gustas mas de lo que crees  
  
- Tonterías! como se te ocurre pensar eso? por mas idiota que sea, es un dios guerrero ... como puede pensar en tener algo conmigo si estoy casada y con hijos?  
  
- Le dijiste eso alguna vez?  
  
- Todas las veces ...  
  
- Uhmmm ... tal vez deberías añadir "felizmente casada"  
  
- Baka ...  
  
Ambos conversaron un rato mas ... hasta que Kay y Gretchen insistieron en salir a caminar  
  
Asi paso el día ... en la noche Lisandro fue a despedirse de sus hijos ... Gretchen ya dormía y Kay leía sus libros ... Lisandro lo mira y recuerda que desde que tenía tres, el le había tratado de inculcar los valores que el había aprendido desde niño ... Lisandro se dio cuenta que en su hijo existía un potencial muy grande por lo que a espaldas de Asuka empezó a entrenar con el ... en poco tiempo, el pequeño Kay estaba listo para iniciar su entrenamiento de caballero  
  
- Papa - le pregunta Kay - como es sentirse ciego?  
  
- Porque me lo preguntas?  
  
- Porque ... me siento contento de leer mis cuentos ... me gustaría que tu también pudieras hacerlo  
  
- Vamos Kay ... sabés que si puedo leerlos  
  
- No es lo mismo ... puedes leerlo pero no puedes ver los colores ...   
  
- pero puedo sentirlos ... cada color representa algo hijo ... alegría, tristeza, júbilo ... tantos sentimientos ... a veces un ciego puede ver mas de lo que te imaginas  
  
- Como puede ser eso?  
  
- Te conté sobre Shaka no?  
  
- Si ... pero el no era ciego, solo que no abría los ojos  
  
- Y que sobre Shiru? el si perdió la vista y siguió venciendo rivales ... la vista hijo es algo hermoso pero si lo perdemos, debemos recordar que tenemos otros sentidos y eso tal vez nos ayude mas que la vista ... a veces las vanidades de la vida distrae nuestra atención ... es cuando los otros deben funcionar  
  
- Mañana puedo andar con los ojos cerrados otra vez?  
  
- Mejor te los vendo  
  
- De acuerdo ...   
  
- Hijo ... recuerda siempre que tu mama y yo te amamos mucho  
  
- Lo se papa ... yo tambien  
  
- Y llévanos siempre en tu corazón ... no importa lo que pase, piensa en nosotros, que eso te dará fuerzas en los momentos difíciles y cuando eso pase yo lo sabr  
  
- Si papa ... porque me dices eso?  
  
- Porque ... algún día tu harás tu camino solo ... pero yo estaré siempre contigo  
  
- No te entiendo ...  
  
- Ya lo entenderás ...  
  
Ambos se dan las buenas noches y Lisandro se retira ... Kay tarda en dormirse y piensa en las palabras de su papa ... pìensa en todo lo que el le ha enseñado y lo maravilloso que le había parecido poder caminar con los ojos cerrados sin tropezarse, poder desarrollar mas fuerza pese a su edad, el concentrarse con su padre y verse en lugares desconocidos y contemplar cosas que jamás había visto y eso sin contar el aprendizaje en artes marciales, cosa en la que su madre también participaba ... se sentía contento de tener los papas mas lindos del mundo ... en eso, en la oscuridad, el distingue una pequeña luz ... aguza sus sentidos y se da cuenta de que es un pequeño cristal que esta sobre su comoda ... tardó en reconocerla como la piedra brillante que una vez le dió un viejo mago a su papa ... no recordaba bien la historia porque su mama le dijo que cuando sea mayor se la contaría ... la piedra brillaba intermitentemente pero Kay lo relacionó con la luz que podía entrar por la ventana ý se reflejaba en la piedra, así que acabó por dormirse ...  
  
No se percató que la ventana estaba cubierta por la cortina ...  
  
Al día siguiente ... Asuka se levanto temprano a ver a sus hijos ... había pasado una noche inquieta y no recordaba sus sueños ... Gretchen dormía aún asi que ella fue al cuarto de Kay ...  
  
- Lisandro!! - se escucha el grito de Asuka - Mein Gott!! Lisandro!!!  
  
Lisandro escucha y se levanta raudamente para ir donde Asuka ... ella estaba de pie en la puerta del cuarto ... Lisandro no puede ver nada y no percibe nada ... ni la presencia de su hijo ... Asuka contemplaba el lugar que estaba en completo desorden, como si un remolino hubiera pasado por el cuarto y solo por el ...  
  
- Lisandro!! que ha sucedido!!!?? - grita Asuka - DONDE ESTA KAY!!??  
  
Asuka corre hacia la salida buscando a Kay pero Lisandro se queda inmovil frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo ... unas lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas "que Dios te proteja ... adios hijo mío ... ve a cumplir con tu destino"  
  
FIN DEL PREAMBULO 


End file.
